Tone of Deceit
by Nature9000
Summary: Having known the Vega family for a little over a year and still knowing very little about them, Jade takes matters into her own hands to try and figure out just who they truly are and what purpose they have at Hollywood Arts. In her attempt to uncover their secrets, she stumbles upon an even greater mystery, one that may shake the halls of Hollywood Arts to its very core.
1. Something Amiss About Vega

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 1 (Something's Strange About Vega)

Jade parked her car outside the Vega family home, her thumb caressed the top of the steering wheel and her black painted lips creased as a bulge formed inside her left cheek.

With narrow green eyes she studied the front door, and her breath flowed calmly from her lungs. _"Why are you obsessing?"_ Beck's words played over and over in her mind, accusations swirling about her brain like a whirlwind.

Ever since the girl arrived at Hollywood Arts, there was something that never truly felt right. Something about Tori and her sister didn't sit well in her stomach but she couldn't put a finger on the pulse of the problem.

Every visit to the home seemed well orchestrated, almost with the charm of theatre. _"We know nothing about them." _Her answer to her boyfriend resounded like the beating of a drum. _"They've given us nothing, she's dodgy. Too dodgy."_ Beck thought her obsession was jealousy, because that's all she ever was evidently.

No, she thought, not jealousy but suspicion. Just who the hell was Victoria Vega?

The day Tori arrived at school chaos surrounded them. There was a shrewdness to the girl that now seemed to feign innocence and naivety. When Jade first saw her, wiping down a spill on Beck's shirt, there wasn't so much attraction in kthe girl's eyes as it was a look of recognition-like she were looking at a friend.

Attempts had been made to ask Tori if there were something familiar about him, but Tori would so often dodge the question by changing the subject. Any inquiries whatsoever about the girl's personal life resulted in similar reactions.

Even now, as Jade stepped out of her car, she could see Tori opening the front door and waving. Another planned visit for sure.

Jade tried to get Robbie to spy on them, but he'd been caught hiding out in the bushes and labeled a creep. She thought it would've been their cop father to set the boy straight, but it had been the older sister-another red flag for Jade. In public, always around them, Trina never acted like a protective older sister but a starry eyed fame-crazed hack.

Once, just once, Jade wanted to see this family when they didn't expect it. The only question was _how_? What were they hiding? Whatever it was, Jade was going find out.

She extended her arm in the air, waving gently at Tori. "Hey Jade, come on in." Tori smiled casually, but her gaze seemed to be searching every spot beyond her. "Where's Beck? I thought he'd be with you."

"He had something to do at home." Jade walked towards the house with an air of collectiveness. "I texted the others, but it seems like they're all busy." She pulled her purse strap further up her shoulder and looked down towards the half closed zipper. Her mind spun with the freshest idea she had.

Inside the bag was a camera, but she needed to find a way to hide it. With this, she could hope to discover how the family lived behind closed doors when the others weren't watching.

At the same time, as Beck's words made her doubt, what reason would they have to hide themselves from everyone?

Her gaze lifted back up as she stepped onto the front porch. "I guess it's just you and me for now, Vega. Some of the others did say they'd be up for poker later tonight." Tori looked over her shoulder, humming softly for a few seconds.

"That should be nice." Jade raised an eyebrow as Tori turned and guided her inside. "Would you like something to drink? I was about to make myself a sandwich, I could make you one if you want."

Sensing opportunity, she smiled broadly. "I'd love a ham and cheese right about now."

"Of course. Would you like lettuce and tomato on that as well?"

"Please." As Tori started for the kitchen, Jade instantly studied the living room for any nooks or crannies she could hide her camcorder. Thankfully it wasn't a large one, but a black Sony Hero 7 that Beck got her for her birthday. She only needed to record the Vega's activities for the night and hopefully the next morning, she felt confident there was enough space for it to continuously record.

If nothing else, she could learn how to hack into their computers and turn on the webcam; but she was not all that tech savvy.

Looking back towards where the family's piano was, Jade saw the perfect spot to hide the camera. A potted plant hung above it, long vines draping over the brown ceramic vase. Jade's heart skipped as she made her way over. "I'm going to check out your piano for a bit."

"Okay." Jade heard the refrigerator door open and quickly glanced over her shoulder at the girl while reaching into her purse. Biting her lip, she sucked the air through her teeth and tried to still her nerves. For this to work, she needed absolute stealth. This was the first time no one else in the family was somewhere nearby, so all she had to do was move when Tori wasn't looking.

Slowly and gently she removed the camcorder, her head tilted up to the plant as she flipped on the camera. "Okay," she said under her breath, "Here goes nothing." She glanced back once more and her heart leapt to her throat, Tori had her back turned to her and was crouching before the refrigerator, trying to gather the food.

She had to act fast.

The camera grew heavy in her fingers as she lifted it up and felt a sudden weight overtake her arms. Her breath grew shallow as though her nerves were overtaking her.

Just as she started to set the camera between the leaves and dirt, she heard an unfamiliar voice ring out. "Okay Tori, I'm all done." She froze, her eyes growing wide as she turned to glance at the stairway.

There was a boy, tall and lean like Beck, and with a similar hairstyle though dirty blonde. Her jaw hung open and the camera fell from her fingers. The boy's eyes darted to the fallen camera and his eyes lit up. "Hey, cool camera. I used to have one of those, but I upgraded." Her heart collapsed into her stomach and blood rushed to her face. Tori spun around and studied her with a furrowed brow.

"Huh? Jade, what're doing with a camera?"

She sputtered through her first words before regaining her composure. "I was going to take pictures of my new friend!" Tori chuckled softly, her eyebrow raising over her right eye. Jade could see the disbelief flashing in them, which sent her mind reeling for an excuse.

Instead, she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the boy walking down the stairs. "Who is this guy?" Tori set the loaf of bread down on the counter and smiled at the boy.

"Ian. He's a friend from my old school."

Ian nodded. "Pleased to meet you, I was just fixing Tori's laptop." He walked past Jade, looking Tori straight in the eyes with a playful smirk. "Stop downloading so much crap, Tori."

"I can't help it!" Tori threw a slice of ham onto a piece of bread and shook her head. "I see a game I like, I download it."

"Yes." He leaned his elbow against the countertop and held her gaze. "That, and every virus that comes with them." Ian tore his gaze from Tori for a moment to glance at Jade, who instantly realized she was staring and turned her head. "You keep staring at me, but you haven't even introduced yourself. You look like you got caught stealing candy from a baby or something."

"J-Jade, and I'm sorry." She cleared her throat picked up the camera from the ground. "It's just you look a lot like my uh…" She watched as Tori's eyes flickered upwards from the sandwich and darted in her direction. "Beck, you look like Beck."

"Beck?" Ian's brow furrowed and his head cocked to the right. "Beck who?" His lips pursed.

"Beck Oliver, he's my boyfriend." Ian's eyebrows went up and a small chuckle fell from his lips. Before he could say anything, Tori interrupted him.

"I should probably tell you to put that camera away, Jade. Dad's not too thrilled about people bringing cameras into the house after Robbie was peeping on us."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Jade hastily returned her camera to the purse. "Your sister destroyed his camera."

"They value their privacy," Ian replied. Tori rolled her eyes at him and exhaled sharply.

"I thought you were going to go home after you were done fixing my computer?"

"I was." He extended his hand towards Jade. "But I haven't even met your new friends yet. I was curious." He crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed a bit. "Is this the one that was giving you a hard time?" Jade felt ire coming from him for the first time but remained silent, feeling was better to not defend herself on the spot this time. After all, she'd just been discovered trying to put a camera in the family's pot. Although, Ian didn't reveal that fact. "Wondering why she was trying to hide a camera above your piano.

_"Shit,"_ she thought. She bared her teeth behind closed lips and watched as Tori threw her head upwards. "I wasn't trying to do that." A weak defense, sure, she could do better.

"I don't know why you'd want to do that," Tori remarked, "Not like there's anything of interest you'd learn."

"Yeah if you want a peepshow, put the camera in her sister's room." Jade raised her eyebrows and Tori's voice rose.

"Ian!" Tori smacked the countertop and Ian mustered a cheesy smile. "Go home!"

"What? They don't know about Trina's boy-"

"No." Tori's eyes grew wider. "They don't need to know all that."

"Right." Ian sighed and hung his head. "Welp, I guess I'd better get going before she decides to kill me. I know when to shut up usually."

"Usually? I've never seen you so talkative."

"Well, you know how I am when I'm intrigued." He grabbed a pear from the fruit basket on the countertop and bit into it. "I'm sorry." She smiled at him and closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head back and forth.

Jade watched him as he left the house. Her gaze drifted back to Tori, who was finishing the first sandwich. "How come you didn't tell us about Ian?" Tori shrugged.

"No one asked about my old school."

That wasn't entirely sure, but Jade decided not to call her out on it. Cat clearly asked a few times what Tori's old school was like, but she always said it wasn't too interesting. "You know, he really does resemble Beck a little bit. Just a little."

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose." Tori lifted the sandwich plate and extended it to Jade. "Here you go." Jade took the plate and walked towards the couch. She sat down, set the plate on her legs and picked up the sandwich. "They are related after all."

The nonchalance in Tori's voice froze her, with the sandwich hanging just inches from her lips. Her head turned slowly in the girl's direction and her heart began to pound in her chest. "W-What did you just say?"

"I've seen pictures. They've never been very close, I think, that's why I was so startled when I first met Beck. I'd only seen him in Ian's old family holiday photos." Tori raised her shoulders and crossed her arms. "Seems like they were never close. I think Ian's dad's sister. He always said they fell off the grid a ways back and just disconnected from the family. Something like that."

Still flabbergasted, she set the sandwich back down on the plate and looked at the door. "How come Ian didn't say anything when I brought him up?" Tori's eyebrows closed inwards and she let out a weary sigh before sliding her fingers across her forehead.

"Probably because he didn't want to talk about it or bring it up…Guess I've got loose lips today too. How about you keep that between the two of us for now, okay?" Jade shot her gaze back to Tori, unsure of how to respond.

This was huge, or at least she thought it was. Maybe Tori didn't give her something about her own family, but this was insight like never before. "I'm sorry," Jade said quietly, "I reacted hatefully towards you when we first met because I thought you were hitting on my boyfriend."

Tori's eyes narrowed. "I am aware. I hoped we were past that by now, Jade."

"Of course. I'm just saying, you could have _said something_."

"Not really." Tori slapped a slice of bread on top of her second sandwich and rolled her eyes. "What was I supposed to say when I first met someone? Oh hey, you look just like Ian's cousin. I'm sure Beck would just _love_ knowing that I know someone from the side of his family that his mom never talks to anymore."

"Fair enough." Knowing Beck, she had to agree with Tori. He probably would feel awkward at best. She'd keep this to herself, for now.

"And about the camera…" She closed her eyes and grimaced. It was one thing to say she hoped the girl had forgotten about that slight of hand. "I don't know what you were thinking, but Dad would probably kill you if he caught you trying to hide a camera in his house." Tori cleared her throat. "Not literally I mean, but you know-"

"Yeah I get it, privacy. He is, what, a high ranking police officer? I'm sure he doesn't want to risk anything like that."

"Pretty much, and it looked like an expensive camera. You _probably_ don't want it broken." She glanced sideways and let out a heavy sigh.

Sure as it was, she would think twice before attempting the camera stunt again. Still, this only bolstered her resolve. Even if they were a cop family, there was no way anyone would be as secretive and private about their lives as they were. Or at least, that's how she imagined it to be.

* * *

So it begins, there's more to this than the Vega family, however. While the first little bit of it is Jade trying to figure out more about them, it's what they are doing that brings the greater mystery to the story. Your greatest clue at this point may be the cover picture itself. I'll leave you to it, hope this first chapter has you intrigued.


	2. Hidden Agendas

Tones of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 2 (A Hidden Agenda)

How long must Tori have known of any connection between Beck and her friend from another school? Jade couldn't let the question flee her mind. Yet, this was not even the most intriguing of questions that plagued her.

The other question regarded Trina, and what Ian had been about to say when Tori cut him off. Did Trina have a boyfriend? Jade could hardly believe such a thing, especially when Tori so frequently told the group how her sister was too crazy to have anyone care about her. The claim of insanity usually was backed up by how Trina acted.

"I don't know," Cat said aloud while sitting next to Jade at the cafeteria table. Robbie was on the other side of her, slowly nodding his head. "Robbie says what he remembers of that thing you had him do…Trina was acting like a cop herself."

"A cop, you say?" Jade arched an eyebrow and tilted her head. "You don't think it's possible for her to be an actual _cop_?" She laughed off the thought, but instantly stopped. In California, you had to be eighteen years old to be a cop, and Trina had just turned eighteen. Tori was sixteen, going on seventeen; but neither girl seemed like they would be candidates for police work even with a cop dad. "There's no way."

"She's coming around less and less," Robbie pointed out, "But you know something else that I kind of always thought was strange?" He leaned forward and wagged a finger briskly in the air. "I've seen Trina eating shellfish before without ever having a breakout." Cat turned her head and Jade leaned back slowly. "When I was taping them, one night, she was eating shrimp with her mom."

"But she's deathly allergic." Jade curled a finger over her chin and turned her gaze downward. "I remember when Tori auditioned, she had a swollen tongue and everything. Right? I mean, she could've been going into shock."

"Have you ever seen her carrying around an epi pen?" Cat mused. Sure, it was possible to overcome an allergy, but Jade had not heard of such cases occurring very often. "But what's the point? Why does it matter if she's allergic to shellfish or not?"

"I'll tell you why." She leaned forward and planted her palm firmly on the table. "Because it suggests yet another lie, another cover up, and for what? Why would she go to any length to fake a food allergy?"

Robbie hummed thoughtfully and tilted his head to the right, his eyes drifted away towards the sky. "It got Tori on that stage. She would never have auditioned or come to Hollywood Arts without that incident." He moved his head upright and his heavy brow creased. "But the question was never answered, how and why did Trina get into the school? She doesn't seem as interested, she can't sing-"

"That we know of." The pair looked at Jade like a deer caught in headlights, confused by her remark, clearly. "I mean, what if everything we know about them is a lie? Why go through the trouble? There's no reason to hide who you are, unless you don't trust someone."

There was more to it all as well, they didn't necessarily see Tori every single day or hang out with her every single day-outside of class, that is. Hanging out with her was closer to once or twice a week, usually on the weekend. Tori had other classes too; but she seldom spoke of them.

Even when Trina was enrolled at Hollywood Arts, she didn't appear to have any classes she was attending. Of course, Hollywood Arts was used as a side school for some students, Jade knew this, yet neither of the Vega sisters expressed that they were going to another school during any other part of the day.

"Even Tori refers to her old school as such," Jade muttered aloud, "You don't suppose she still attends?"

"It's possible." Robbie trailed off for a moment and leaned to the right a bit. "I mean, if you remember Sinjin, he used to come to Hollywood Arts from another school each day. It's really close to a lot of schools, like Sherwood High and Bransfield Middle. Those schools are literally within walking distance of HA."

"Northridge too," Cat added while motioning a finger in the air. "Hollywood Arts's big rival. You can't forget about them, they hate us."

"Not sure why."

"They think we're not a real talent academy." Jade laughed one time and crossed her arms. Northridge kids called them posers, they were a primary school with a strong arts program-unlike Hollywood Arts which served as a secondary school for some students that wanted to attend a talent academy rather than just an elective class. Sherwood High had a large science and technology base, so students there usually kept to themselves. They also looked down on Hollywood Arts thinking of them as a lesser intellectual school. "In fact, most of the schools in the area look down on Hollywood Arts for whatever reason. I mean, we have core curriculum for full-time students. So, I don't see what the problem is there."

Robbie leaned back in his seat and casually draped his elbow over the back rest. "Honestly, Jade, most people that come here get a taste of wanting to be famous and talk to the Principal, who may let them focus primarily on their vocation of choice. Not very many from this school have become famous though. Not for lack of trying, though some-like Trina-tried too hard."

"What if it was fake?" Jade leaned forward, her elbows bending on the surface of the table as she curled her hands underneath her chin. Cat and Robbie gave her concerning glances, as if to ask the very question that was on her mind. "But why would she fake it? Why would any of them fake anything? Then, if Tori were indeed attending a different school full-time, why wouldn't she mention it? She acts as if she's here all the time."

"I mean, it's never come up Jade. We only see her in the noontime hour for lunch, and then Sikowitz's last period. Sometimes after school during rehearsals for whatever play is going on-and we don't even see her every day during lunch period. So, if she's at another school, it's possible; but like you said, why would she say nothing?"

Cat picked up a white paper cup with a lid and a straw, she sipped on the straw for a second before setting it back down. "Maybe she doesn't want us to know? You could just ask her, all this sneaking around behind her back isn't helping, and if anything, it would serve only to alienate."

"She's got a good point." Jade snapped her gaze back to Robbie, who was shrugging his shoulders. "I mean even Beck and Andre aren't giving much time to all this speculation. So, they're not bothered by anything, they have better stuff to do with their time than trying to figure out the whims of Tori Vega."

Jade rolled her eyes and groaned at him. "Yes, he wouldn't be bothered by a friend that talks literally nothing about her life or her family." She started to raise her voice and slapped her hand into the air. "I just met some guy at Tori's house that she knows from her other school and he started to claim Trina had a boyfriend." Cat dropped her jaw and Robbie folded his arms neatly across his chest.

"You know what? Maybe she does. So what?"

"So that means it's another thing we never knew, Robbie."

"It's not like Trina is incapable of having one. I don't even think she's all that crazy as she acts. Honestly, she scares me a little." He whistled softly and closed his eyes. "I still remember that beating she gave us when you guys took off with Tori to that karaoke place. The girl is fierce underneath all that powder and flair." He coughed into his hand and looked over at Cat. "But I do think she has a boyfriend, if I remember when I was doing all that spying that one time…"

Cat looked over to Robbie and Jade gave him a suspicious glare. "You know something?"

"Yeah. When I was caught, I was caught by Trina." He started to shake. "She was in the backyard on the phone, sitting on one of those folding lawn chairs that reclined."

Jade leaned back, trying to visualize the scene in her mind, putting herself in Robbie's shoes. She could picture it down to the nervousness Robbie said he was displaying at the time.

There he'd been hiding out in the bushes along the back fence, his camcorder in hand. He was crouched low and wearing dark green clothing to blend in with the bushes on this starry night. The moon reflected off the family pool, creating an almost otherworldly glow.

Trina sat in the lawn chair, wearing nothing but a grey t-shirt with spaghetti straps and long, loose pants. Her eyes were fixated on the stars and silvery clouds above as she cradled her phone with her right hand. "Wish you were over here," Trina spoke, "Beautiful nights like these remind me of our first night camping out in the woods."

Robbie started to turn, hearing a strange rustling sound nearby. He smiled when he spotted a small squirrel running along the edge of a nearby maple tree. "I know, J. You've got to help your uncle out sometimes, even if you do think he's a whackjob." She chuckled softly. "I don't know why you don't try to get along with him, I mean he's letting you stay with him for the time being."

Trina pursed her lips and looked out towards the shrubs beyond the pool. It was a quiet night, even the wind was still. Robbie was trying to hold his breath in as much as he could, because with his asthma and allergies, the dirt and leaves were not doing any wonders for him. All he wanted was Trina to go back inside so he could make his escape for the night.

The squirrel began to make its way towards him, looking around for any potential food. The closer it came, the more he began to shake. "No," he whispered to the creature, "Back up." The squirrel stopped and rose on its hind quarters, its tiny nose twitching in the air.

Robbie waited patiently, watching as the squirrel returned to its search. Through clenched teeth he swept his hand at it, trying to shoo it off. In doing so, the animal turned around and scurried off, kicking dirt up into his face. He twitched and felt his lungs enlarge in his chest. "Shit." He closed his eyes and tried to cover his mouth with one hand, hoping to block the sneeze that was about to come.

Fortunately, the sneeze was fall, but he wound up falling against the fence and came down on a pile of sticks that snapped underneath him causing him to let out a startled yell. His eyes grew large and he looked out, seeing Trina rising from her chair.

Sweat formed on his brow and he began looking from the left to the right. "Hang on Jason, I heard something." His breath caught in his throat and he immediately questioned how successful he might be trying to scale the fence behind him. It was flat wood with a pointed top, so there wasn't anything to cling to that would allow him to propel himself over. "No, I don't need you to come over. Help your uncle finish his stuff, I can handle this situation."

Trina shut off her phone and pushed it into her pocket. Robbie looked out with a gasp, watching as she slowly walked along the edge of the pool. Her eyes were narrowed and she bore a stern expression on her face. "Is someone out there?" She clenched her fists and studied the bushes.

He'd almost been caught a couple times before, so he was sure some members of the family suspected they had somebody watching them. Or at least, Trina suspected. He knew she did because she was always studying the grounds whenever she got home. There was a time when he lost the case that held his camera, and another time when he lost a shoe when bolting from the front yard as someone was driving up. Both occasions, it was Trina that discovered the lost item.

"I'm not cut out for this stalking shit," he thought to himself.

To the left of the backyard was a wooden shed. Trina opened it up, revealing an assortment of yard tools and other objects. She reached in and pulled out a long metal pole. Robbie's eyes grew wide and he watched as she began to poke and whack the bushes that ran along the perimeter of the fence.

"I know someone's back here, so you better show yourself."

Trina moved slowly and meticulously, swinging the pole hard against the bushes. It was almost predatory, and Robbie was certain he'd be dead if found out. With each step she took, his heartbeat thumped, and the closer she came the hotter he felt.

Finally, when she was almost directly in front of him, he threw his hands over his head and leapt into view. "Stop, please!" Fear was coursing through his veins and he saw Trina with the pole raised high above him. His eyes clenched shut and he turned his head away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

"Shapiro? What the hell? You're the one that's been following us around?"

He dropped to his knees, tears fleeing his eyes. "Yes. I-I just wanted to see what you guys were like that's all." Trina hummed softly and brought the pole to rest on her shoulders.

"Well knock it off, asshole. We're a private family. You're friends with Tori, if you want to get to know us, talk to her." Robbie opened his eyes and nodded fervently but started to pale when he saw the direction of Trina's gaze. She was looking at an object resting by his feet; it was his camera. "You've been taking pictures?"

"Um…"

She bent over, gently picking up the camera. As she flipped it open and started to go through it, he could see the rage building in her eyes. "You've been _filming_ us? We're not here for your amusement."

Without missing a beat, she chucked the camera high into the air and gripped the pole like that of a baseball bat. Robbie's eyes grew large and he let out a shrill scream as his expensive camcorder came falling towards them.

Then she swung the pole, and with a deafening crack, the camera splintered and flew out of the yard. "My camera!" He clapped his hands over his mouth and heard a growl that struck fear deep into his heart.

"Now get the hell out of my yard before the next thing I break is you." Her words were low and menacing, and not without promise. He wasted no time scrambling to his feet and running for the gate, never once looking back as he was almost certain she would give chase. "Sick fuck."

Jade returned her thoughts to the present moment as Robbie's story trailed off and Cat let out a slow whistle. "Someone has anger issues," remarked the redhead. "I wonder if she's involved in baseball."

"Really?" Robbie's voice fell flat and his eyelids sank halfway as he stared seemingly through Cat. "That's what you got out of all that? Baseball? Yeah, I'm pretty sure Trina has possibly played sports at some point in her life." He crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh. "Now I have no doubt that Mr. Vega feels like his family is safe when he's gone, or why he didn't feel like Trina was threatened when we were messing with her that one time…"

"Yeah how did that end?" Jade tilted her head, recalling the experience he was talking about. She didn't know much of it, just what Beck admitted to. "Beck told me you guys were playing her for her own con job and started to fight over her."

"Yeah, and one of us grabbed her at some point to restrain her, I think that was the point when it all went downhill." Jade raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?" She leaned forward, smirking despite her own anger which still remained from when Beck told her about the incident. "_That_ was when it went downhill?"

Robbie cleared his throat. "She called her dad downstairs, we told him she was just acting nuts and he kind of laughed it off. Though, he did kind of give her this look like he really wasn't all that worried." He sighed heavily and began to shake, as though recalling a painful experience. "Then she started putting the pieces together, her whole façade and demeanor changed. She told us what she had done was all an act, part of a persona she put on and that it was an idea drafted by her sister. Said that we had about three seconds to leave the house before she kicked us out herself…"

"Okay, so then you left? Right?"

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Andre started to not take her seriously, laughing at her and saying they were just playing her too because they wanted to teach her a lesson. So she said she'd teach us a lesson."

Jade moved her hand over her eyes and groaned, remembering the unexplained bruises that he had on his back a few days after the night. "So what exactly happened next?"

"Andre put a hand on her shoulder and that was it." Robbie extended his hands, waving them outward in the air, his eyes wide with regret and remembrance. "Lights out."

"So, she was already pissed and he touched her right after she threatened you guys."

"Yeah, she grabbed his arm, twisted around, and yanked him onto the ground. Beck tried to subdue her to calm her down, and she proceeded to punch him, grabbed his shoulders and twisted him around, then kicked him hard in the back between the shoulders."

"You guys should've just left. I mean, you guys had no right to even be doing what you did, and then lying to her father like that?" She crossed her arms. "I can't say that I sympathize with you three at all, and Beck's my boyfriend."

Cat nodded, agreeing. "Kind of got what you deserved, actually. I mean, she did tell you guys to leave and then you kind of kept messing with her. She was already plenty pissed…and wasn't this _after_ your whole stalking thing?"

"Yeah." He wiped his hand down his mouth, his thumb and forefingers trailing the corners of his lips. "I did try to warn the guys not to mess with her after the whole thing with her dad, and said we ought to just leave. I could see she was angry, and I mean she told us then and there that she faked everything."

"Faked 'everything'?"

"Yeah, the whole crazy chick thing, acting like she was into Beck and everyone else, wanting to be this big time celebrity. She said right there, on the spot, none of that was how she felt at all. It was all a persona, a character she pretended to be for a time. At that point she stopped talking about what she'd been doing and told us to leave the house. I was ready to go when Andre became the dumbass."

"I don't remember you coming out of that night with any scrapes," Cat remarked with narrow eyes. "Just what happened to you?"

"I didn't provoke her further and was closest to the door." He chuckled nervously. "In fact, I was holding it open when she yanked the guys up by their backs and shoved them out. All she had to do to me was glare and I was out."

"Probably the best move," Jade acknowledged thoughtfully. After all, any further provocation would not have ended well for any of them. She was a bit taken aback by the stories of Trina's rage, however. It was a side of the girl none of them had really experienced with her, and it made her wonder what the reason behind that anger was.

Even with the girls, Trina never came close to harboring that anger. No, it was only the boys that earned her ire and aggression. "I hope you three learned from that experience." Robbie nodded.

"We have vowed to stay the fuck away from her and leave her alone, because none of us want to die. Not that I think she'd go that far, but we certainly don't want to get her there."

Jade rubbed her right hand over her left and brought her chin down atop of them, humming with consideration. "Still it all intrigues me even more. It bothers me, not knowing anything about them. What are they after? Why is Trina so angry, why does Tori not tell us whether or not she's actually attending another school? Why do they put on personalities that aren't their true nature? What is their agenda?"

* * *

So we see Trina has a lot of wrath and is probably ferociously protective of her family. Tori also seems to have a few skeletons in her closet. Yes, the whole family is secretive; but what is their goal? What is their game? What will Jade do once she finds out, or how will the family react?


	3. Curiosity Can Kill

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (Curiosity Can Kill)

Jade waited outside of Sikowitz's classroom to speak with him about an upcoming assignment. His door was slightly open, stuck on the doorstopper, and he was speaking with Principal Eikner. While they had their meeting, Jade penciled in and reviewed notes of her own investigation.

Each point was bulleted and written in shorthand. She guarded her notebook with her life because she wanted to make sure no one knew what exactly she was doing. The only one really in on her investigation was Cat, because she was just as curious. Robbie had no vested interest anymore, which Jade could hardly blame him for.

"Do you have any potentials?" Eikner's voice questioned from within. Jade furrowed her brow at her notes, studying each bullet with feverish thought. One of the crucial highlights was Trina and the unknown circumstances surrounding her anger. "Aside from the one group?"

"Her sister is dating my nephew, I'm trying not to antagonize him." Jade lifted her head slowly, arching an eyebrow at Sikowitz. "He already thinks something's wrong, and I can't simply send him back to his parents right now."

"Not asking that, Erwin." Jade shook her head slowly and tapped her pencil on her lips. Just what could have set Trina off, she pondered. It was more than Robbie and the guys, she was sure of that.

No, Trina was almost always around, even without being a student at Hollywood Arts any longer. No matter what, no matter where, Jade could feel Trina's fiery gaze from afar. Even when they were at Mr. Sikowitz's home during his sleepover game, she was sure Trina was there somewhere.

"No Erwin, we have a quota to fill. Every teacher, and you've got the lowest scores. That's not exactly good, you can be more productive than that-I know you can."

Jade growled, annoyed that the men's voices were distracting her own thoughts. They weren't speaking loudly, or even at a normal tone of voice; but it was still loud enough for her to hear. "I think the kids have done fine. Last month? Courtney?" Eikner grumbled a bit and Jade turned her head to the side.

Perhaps they were discussing grades, but Courtney hadn't even been attending the school long. That was, if they were talking about Sinjin's sister. They only met her one time, and then never heard from her again. "You were lucky, Erwin; but also desperate. Do you have anyone in this class to show aside from the ones you feel aren't ready?"

"Sure. I can still produce for you. I'll show you I'm not washed up."

"I hope not. For your sake. Otherwise, you're going to end up looking sloppy as hell. Do you know what happens to the sloppy, lazy ones?"

"If anyone looked sloppy, Eikner, it'd be the guy that walked in here and left my damn door open while talking work." Jade looked up from her notebook once more, her lips separating momentarily as she heard the principal utter a curse. "You knocked my doorstop in between the frame and the door."

The two men grew closer and the door swung open. "Miss West?" Eikner stared at her with enlarged eyes. "Working on homework?" She looked back down to the notebook and gave an affirmative nod.

"Yeah, just going over some notes for this thing I'm researching. I was waiting to speak to Mr. Sikowitz about something." Eikner's eyes lit up and he flashed a smile to the teacher.

"By all means, I'm done here. Get to work, Mr. Sikowitz, or I'm taking away your _coconut milk_." The man scurried away and Jade turned to her teacher, furrowing her brow.

Sikowitz looked at her calmly at Jade and laced his fingers together before bringing his palms to rest upon his stomach. "So how can I help you? Do you need help with an assignment?" Jade glanced at her notes once more and shook her head.

"No, I just wanted some advice." She walked into the classroom with Sikowitz in tow, her mind still fully on the Vega family. "What do you do when you have a friend that seems to be hiding something from you?" Jade turned around and watched her teacher stride casually across the room.

"Sometimes it isn't necessary to know everything about each other, a little unknown is healthy."

"I know; but I mean like they're hiding their entire being." Sikowitz raised an eyebrow at her and the corner of his lip curled and twisted for a moment. "Almost like they are not who they say they are, and they won't let us know anything about them."

"Okay?"

Jade flipped her notebook closed and paced around a nearby desk. "Like, take Trina." Sikowitz curled a finger over his chin and narrowed his eyes, his lips fell into a thin, flat line. "Before, she always acted like a crazy psycho obsessed with fame and stardom; but now she comes across as angry, protective of her family and stern. Watchful, almost."

"People have a tendency to change. Perhaps something occurred to change her from behaving one way to behaving another."

She threw her arms out in frustration. "Yet no one will let us know about her past." Sikowitz closed his eyes and let out a sigh before smiling at her warmly.

"Jade." He walked towards her and set a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes there are things that we hold in our past that we don't wish to put out there. Things that we hideaway for our own sake, because if we hide those things away, they cannot hurt us any longer…everybody has those things, and it could be possible that Trina has something similar in her past as well."

Jade moved to her usual classroom desk and fell into it with a defeated sigh. He was right, there was no questioning it. If Trina was this way because of some bad event in her past, it would explain how quick to anger she was towards the boys. "I wonder if someone did something to her. She only shows real anger when Beck, Robbie or Andre start messing with her. Other than that, just protectiveness…"

"How can you tell she's protective?"

"Because she's literally always around." Jade shrugged and Sikowitz raised his eyebrows high. "Like no matter where we are or what we're doing, if Tori's nearby, you can bet Trina's watching." She curled her fingers over her knees and scoffed. "In fact, even talking about Tori, I can almost feel Trina breathing down my neck!"

She reached up and scratched the back of her neck, chuckling at the thought of the woman causing an itch to arise there. "Well, from what I've seen of her, it would appear family is highly important to her. How has she displayed anger towards the boys?"

"Well, I had Robbie stalk them for a little bit." A nervous chuckle fell from her lips when she watched Sikowitz give her a suspicious glance. "When she found him, she almost beat him with a metal pole and she destroyed the camera he was using to film all of them. She'd already found evidence of someone stalking them and didn't know it was him until that moment. I'd say with it being him, he probably got off lucky."

"Ignoring the criminal charge for a minute there and how you almost got one of your friends thrown in jail…" Sikowitz pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Yes, I can understand how she would react that way." Sikowitz sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his legs over.

"Yeah, and then another time when Beck and the boys were getting a bit rough with her." The teacher cocked his head to the right, bent his elbow on his knee and curled one hand under his chin while stroking his cheek with his index finger.

"They were pretending to fight over her-she told them to get out of the house and they continued to try and talk to her-she pretty much beat the shit out of them." His face sank and she wasn't sure to be able to read the emotion as he bore a look of amusement and annoyance mixed together.

"Do those boys have a filter on them at all, perchance?"

She laughed.

"No."

Sikowitz picked up a coconut mug and looked inside of it, swirling the liquid by moving the coconut in a circular motion. "Have to keep an eye on that one," he muttered. Feeling as though her palms were growing clammy and moist, she started rubbing them along her pants. Sikowitz's eyes flickered up towards her and his eyebrows closed together. "I see you have an investigative nature about you, Jade. Sometimes it's far better to leave things alone than to pursue them. You could investigate something until you hit a very dangerous place that you don't want to be."

"Yeah, but-"

"Fair warning." His demeanor darkened and the shadow on the ground seemed to loom even farther from him than before. "Keep your curiosities in check before you walk yourself into the point of no return."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing in general." He rolled his eyes. "I have work I have to attend to, Jade; so I'm sorry to rush you out, but I really must focus." She rose from her seat, feeling no more satisfied than she was when she arrived. She began shuffling towards the door, her shoulders sloped. Sikowitz's voice halted her once more and she looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her.

"When it comes to your friends, sometimes the best thing you can do is just be a presence. When they are ready to open up, they'll open up; but if not, you've not lost a friend." She turned around, opening her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it., letting him continue.

"If you continue to pry into your friend's personal life behind their back, you are at far greater risk of losing the friendship altogether and then the only difference is now you'll no longer know what you want about someone and that someone is no longer your friend."

"I understand what you're saying Mr. Sikowitz. I just can't help it, I've always had that sort of curious nature about me. Like…" She tried to think of an example, snapping her fingers in the air. "Like Sinjin and his sister." Sikowitz rolled his head upwards and his lips pressed thinly together. "Sinjin dropped out of the school and left without a word, packed up his things and hit the road. Beck was one of his closest friends and he wouldn't even say goodbye. It was after his sister vanished, so recent."

"Okay, what about them?"

"I've always wondered what happened to her." Jade raised her shoulders and Sikowitz closed his eyes slowly. "She came here from Sherwood, visiting, and then enrolled; but disappeared shortly after that."

"That's when you let the police work on a missing person's case, Jade. You are not a cop and you should not get involved in something that police need to deal with."

"But what if they're not doing anything?" Jade took a step forward, opening her arms out. Sikowitz walked around his desk, rolling his eyes slowly before reaching into a mini fridge placed on the side. "She hasn't shown up, right? So take someone like me, I can't help but to look into it just because of the mystery."

"You do love a good mystery, Miss West." That was true, for as much as she didn't want to admit,_ Scooby Doo_ was her favorite show as a kid and she loved the _Boxcar Children _mysteries as well as the _A to Z Mysteries _series back when she was younger. "No shame in that, there's no harm in a little mystery…until the penchant and lust walks you into a really bad situation you can't back out of."

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "I'm not nearly dumb enough to put myself in danger, I know when to stop following a hunch if I feel like it's too much for me." She crossed her arms. Sikowitz removed an opaque container from his fridge, sighing heavily before looking up. "Nothing dangerous about asking a simple question regarding someone that went missing."

"Sure." He cleared his throat and extended the thermos towards her. "Have a drink of water, Jade." She smiled, considering the offer, but before she could say anything the classroom door swung open and Tori's voice rang in her ears.

"Hey Jade, there you are." Sikowitz frowned deeply and set the thermos down as Jade turned to face Tori. Cat was standing beside her, worry etched onto her face. "We were looking everywhere for you, Cat told me you weren't answering your texts."

"Texts?" She looked to her purse and sighed. "Sorry, phone was on silent." She looked up to see Tori peering past her, towards their teacher while Cat was shaking her head slowly. Tori's expression grew tight and her brow furrowed momentarily, but it lasted for a few short seconds before her cheery face returned.

"Alright, well let's go meet up with the guys. Andre wants to show us this piece he's been working on." Tori placed her hand on Jade's back and gently guided her towards the door. Jade looked over her shoulder at Mr. Sikowitz, now seated at his desk with his arms propped up and hands folded over each other just in front of his face.

"Thanks for the advice Mr. S."

"Anytime Miss West, anytime."

* * *

Well, it would seem Jade got some advice from her teacher, if it was good advice at all we aren't entirely sure. What are your thoughts in this chapter? You think Jade may want to focus on her surroundings a bit more rather than solely on the Vega family? Maybe? Maybe not, there's nothing to be suspicious about is there?


	4. Implantation: the Popular Scene

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Implantation)

When they met up with the boys outside of the school, Jade could hear Beck listening to music on his phone. _Highway to the Danger Zone_ was playing loudly while Andre was drumming his fingers to the beat and Robbie was leaning back against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Beck, what is it with you and old cliché songs?" Jade smirked as her boyfriend raised his head to her. His eyes lit up and a smile curled on his face.

"Oh they found you." Beck rose from the ground he was sitting on, placing one hand on his knee as he pushed himself up. "No one was able to reach you." Jade raised an eyebrow and started to inquire why the guys didn't go looking for her. Beck hugged her waist. "But Tori told us to stay put while she went to find you, Cat wasn't content to wait and Tori told us she didn't need everyone rushing through the school looking for you."

"Wasn't like I was in any danger or anything." She shot a look at Tori, the one that evidently made a big deal about it. "I mean really." Tori walked past her with a casual air but a quiet and blank expression.

"People have gone missing in this school, according to my Dad. I was concerned." Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head, there was only one instance that she knew of a student going missing and it didn't seem attached to the school in any way.

"The only one I've heard about is Courtney. I doubt Hollywood Arts is connected to her disappearance." Tori's eyes opened partially and Jade was shocked to see a flash of anger. Who was Courtney to her, she wondered, that such anger could rest within those usually chipper eyes.

"Courtney disappeared at this school, Jade. She disappeared shortly after leaving Sherwood and enrolling here. I won't believe the two instances aren't connected. Someone or something at this school is responsible and my dad is going to find them."

"Well great." Jade shrugged and plopped herself on the grass beside Andre and where Beck had been sitting. "So the police are handling it, that's fine. I'm sure they'll find out what happened to her." She bit her lip and cast a sideways glance, not wanting to let out her own curiosity in the matter. This was especially true considering she was more concerned about getting to know the Vega family; and this fire she felt from Tori was just another hole being punched into the fabric of mystery and intrigue. "So, did you know Courtney well?"

"I did." Tori nodded solemly, her hands moving from crossed arms and sliding down to her hips. The boys looked up to her and Cat's eyebrows lifted into her hairline. "At my old school, she was one of my closest friends." Tori dropped her hands down and let out a wistful sigh. "She wanted to enroll here because her brother was here and I was here."

As Tori turned her head away, Jade saw a tinge of regret. Tori's lips parted morosely and her eyebrows quivered. The expression drew Jade in, beckoning her inner curiosity.

The expression faded from the girl's face and she quickly glanced back. "So what were you and Mr. Sikowitz talking about?"

"I was just getting some personal advice from him." She bowed her head and frowned, recognizing the hypocrisy behind not wanting to be forthcoming when she was so busy delving into her friend's own personal secrets. "I was concerned about a friend, that's all."

"Understandable." Tori raised her left arm to glance at the small silver watch on her wrist. "I'm going to use the restroom real quick." She dropped her arm. "The guys were talking about going into town and doing some urban exploring-you interested in that?"

She was down for any mindless wandering, especially since she wanted to try and put her mind to other things. Sikowitz was right, in a way, it would be better not to focus all her energy into investigating her friends. "Sure, if we can grab some hotdogs from the street vendors." Tori grinned, spun around and hurried back into the school building.

Cat's gaze lingered on the girl for a bit, then she scoffed. "Anyone notice her entire demeanor changed just then?" Jade looked up at her friend and quickly nodded. She noticed Beck roll his eyes, Andre sighed heavily while Robbie tried his best to ignore by scrolling through his phone. "Jade, I have to tell you this."

"What?" She pushed herself to her feet and followed Cat's sideways gaze at the school. "Something wrong?"

"You know she always says 'old school' like she doesn't still go there. She still attends." Jade hummed in consideration. The boys looked up finally, a look of intrigue in their eyes. "I skipped out of school today-"

She jerked her head back, shocked that Cat would do such a thing. "Whoa. You're not one for that." Cat smirked and shrugged.

"Well you've got me interested." Cat hooked her finger under the tip of her nose and turned her eyes downcast. "Anyway, I went to Sherwood-one of the kids there let me in. They thought I was a new kid or something."

"What did you find out?"

"Well…" Cat rubbed her hands together and flashed a sneaky grin. "I walked the halls, looking in every window I could find until I saw Tori. She was in this science class with a boy-"

"Ian? The guy I met at her place?"

Cat cocked her head to the right. "Did he have sandy brown hair, tall and thin?" Jade smiled bright and nodded swiftly. "Then it was probably him. They were standing pretty close to each other, but that's beside the point. They were participating in a class lecture, doing dissection." Cat's eyes lit up with bemusement. "Not sure they were listening to the teacher very well, because they were talking and laughing."

"Okay, so you've confirmed she still attends Sherwood, but we kind of already suspected that."

"There's more. I followed her around for the rest of the day." Cat sighed. "I'm pretty sure I looked suspicious as hell." Jade nodded. "But you know how she doesn't usually have lunch with us today?"

"Yeah?"

"She was at a club meeting during her lunch break, eating there. And also, _Trina_ was there." Jade dropped her jaw and the boys each raised an eyebrow. "Trina didn't seem like she was there as a student or anything, she looked more like a sponsor or something. You know how you have a teacher or community member that presides over club meets?"

"Well that would make sense, Trina already graduated from high school and she probably attended Sherwood too."

"Right. Well from what I could see it was like a detective club or something. High school kids interested in law enforcement…" The words froze Jade, wrapping around her brain so tight she could hardly think. "I kind of wonder if Tori might be interested in forensics." Cat shook her head quickly before clearing her throat. "Again, beside the point."

"Well, I mean, their dad _is_ a police officer. I don't know what he does or what rank, but it's no secret that he's a cop."

Cat folded her arms neatly across her chest and nodded her head in the direction of the school. "What about her interest in Courtney? A former friend that went missing just as she enrolled in this school…what if Tori is trying to investigate that?"

"But Tori's been enrolled here well before Courtney's disappearance."

"Yeah, but I managed to crack open that door just a little to listen in and it seems like the police allow the high school students to 'assist' with small-time cases. I'm sure they can assist in missing persons cases until that case becomes something more high profile."

Cat had some good speculations, especially considering how passionate Tori was just now when talking about the girl's disappearance. Then, there was the claim Tori made about there being multiple cases of disappearances. "Tori said others disappeared, but I haven't noticed anything like that happening here. Then, how would she even know that information?"

"Her dad's a prominent cop. She'd probably hear about things from him."

Beck raised his hand. "I know the answer to that one." Jade and Cat glanced over to him and he rolled his shoulders back. "Her father's in charge of undercover operations, narcotics, and organized crime." Jade furrowed her brow and Cat asked the question that was on her own mind.

"How would you know that, Beck?"

"Because my mother was arrested by an officer working under him." He dropped his shoulders and frowned. "Some years ago, anyway." Jade's heart sank at the news, it was the first time he'd really spoken of what happened to his mother in a long while. "She was out dealing meth to some teenagers downtime and was caught by a cop posing as a client."

Her heart went out to him and she reached for his shoulder. "Beck, I'm so sorry." He shook his head and shrugged.

"It's not like I was ever close to my mother, she had a lot of problems. She was a runaway." He let out a chuckle filled with scorn. "She actually tried to reconnect with her family a long time ago, but was only using them, so they shut her out." Jade closed her eyes and looked away, thinking back to what Tori said about Ian.

It had to be painful, for all sides. "I guess she never tried to make amends." Beck shook his head at her.

"No, she figured if they didn't have the sense to help her-" His hands clenched and a vein bulged in his neck. "-and by helping her she meant forking over every dime they made and catering to her every whim-then she would have nothing to do with them. She wasn't interested in having a relationship with them, she was interested in their money."

She carefully wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to say anything but to at least give him some comfort. He hugged her back and she gently rubbed his shoulders.

Andre walked over to them, for the first time participating in their discussion. "In the interest of intrigue, I think I can tell you what's going on with Trina." Jade pulled away from Beck and furrowed her brow at him. "I think she may be working for her dad. My grandma frequents his office from time to time, you know, her paranoia." He chuckled and ran a hand over his neck. "She swears she sees people doing drugs in our building all the time."

"Okay…"

"Yeah, she's been classified as one of those people they don't take seriously anymore. They just listen to her ranting and leave it at that." He shrugged. "Anyway, we were over there and I saw Trina walking out of a restroom."

It sounded coincidental even for her. "She was visiting her dad, maybe?" Andre raised an eyebrow at her and he put a hand to his chin.

"Wearing a full officer's uniform?" Jade dropped her jaw and Cat quickly chimed in.

"Did she say anything?" Cat moved closer to Andre and he turned to her, his eyebrows rising. "Did you talk to her at all? Did she see you?" He shook his head.

"I wouldn't put it past her to have noticed me, but if she did, she didn't say anything. I'm not sure she even saw me. We were inside someone's office and I saw her through the office window, and I wasn't sitting in view of it."

"So Trina is a cop." Jade crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Like father, like daughter. I guess that would explain why I always feel like she's watching us." Still, it felt more than that. The guys, Jade could assume Trina simply did not trust; but it didn't feel like this was a case of her watching them because of Tori. "Why is she constantly watching us? What's the reason? Does she think we'll hurt Tori somehow?"

"I don't think so," Cat remarked, "the way she sounds like and the way her father is; it doesn't make sense that they wouldn't just tell us to take a hike if they thought we were a danger to Tori somehow."

"That's true." Andre nodded his head slowly. "I remember when Trina was enrolled here and when she was in my class. She acted like a diva, but even I could tell there was something different. She was observant, watchful, and she said something to me when we partnered up for a project…" His voice trailed off as he looked towards the sky in recollection. "'You are one of the most popular kids at this school, so we are going to be working together on this project'."

Cat started to laugh. "That sounds like a typical move of someone seeking popularity, right? Get in with the popular kids."

"Except she didn't say it like that." He glanced back, his eyes still wide and curious. "There was a matter-of-fact statement behind it. The tone behind how she said it was almost like being given an order. She wasn't going to work with me just because I was popular…I was popular, and therefore she _was_ going to be working with me whether I agreed to it or not. She didn't care about being my partner and she didn't care about gaining any attention through that or the project, she was simply going to be my partner."

"So what're you saying, that she was watching you all the way back then or something?"

"Remember that big showcase?" Andre picked his jacket off the ground and pushed his left arm through the sleeve. "That was supposed to be Trina's final performance at this school. She was one of those part-time students and was going to start attending less and less because she had to focus on her primary school more."

"She didn't do that showcase," Robbie remarked, "But we know that. She got sick and Tori took her place."

"Yep." Even though Trina showed up quite a few times, putting on various performances and other attention-seeking schemes-she was never truly a student any longer. As Jade saw it, those schemes could very well be summed up as excuses to be around Tori. Or, if Andre's tale was indicative of anything, around them. "So she left the school and Tori came in."

Cat's voice lowered to a whisper and her expression turned to a thoughtful one. "And Tori implanted herself into our group. Why? She's certainly become one of the popular kids now."

"Because of what Sinjin told us once," Beck remarked, "We're the most popular kids, everyone's watching us."

"You think that's why Tori got in with us? It can't be. She's not even here all the time. If she wanted to be popular, if Trina wanted to watch over any one of us, how is being a part-time kid going to do a thing?"

Part-time students at the school had one other issue, in Jade's mind, that she could think of. The faculty never paid much attention to them no matter how much attention they drew. She wasn't sure why that thought was prominent in her brain, but it felt like an important note, and one that disturbed her for some reason.

"You'd think if Tori wanted to get attention, she'd be a full-time student like us." Jade inhaled and the others cast wary glances towards her. "The teachers here don't really care about part-timers because they don't seem like they're genuinely dedicated. I heard that from Principal Eikner once when he was talking to a teacher, that if a student were truly passionate, they would seek to be a part of this school only and no others. They'd have to give up the other school, otherwise they're just following a hobby that will pass."

"An interesting concept," Cat muttered, "I wonder if that's why Tori doesn't come here as a full-time student. Why she hasn't actually told us that she's not really interested in being full-time is the question."

"It's fun to speculate," Beck said with an uneasy smile, "But please-" He cast a pleading gaze towards Jade. "Please don't obsess. It's nice to have Tori as a friend, we don't want to lose that friendship because you guys can't leave well enough alone and just be a friend."

"I'll try," Jade answered although at all planning to stop trying to figure out what was going on with Tori and her family. Though it seemed like they had a clue for once, it still didn't make sense to her that they would force themselves into the group. No, there had to be something else there, something she wasn't seeing.

* * *

So much said here, what do you guys think? What could be going on?


	5. Downtown Blues

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (Downtown Blues)

As they walked downtown, Tori was oddly in front of the group rather than wholly with them. Jade walked alongside Cat while the boys seemed to huddle behind them. "Am I the only one that feels like we're walking in some sort of formation?" Cat whispered. Jade stifled a chuckle and quickly nodded, agreeing that the circumstance was a rare oddity.

"Usually she's walking with us not in front of us," she whispered back. Tori peered over her shoulder at them, her lips stretched thinly across her face while the left corner of her mouth curled up slightly.

"You know I can hear you guys, right? I'm just walking fast, that's all. I want to see the fashion district." A fair sentiment that would make any fashion-minded person want to hurry. "I'm told that I'm not hanging out enough with you guys, so here I am, and yet no one is really talking."

"Sorry, I guess we're all distracted." She shot a glare at the boys, who were currently fixated on their phones. "Guys, what the hell are you doing back there? You're worse than me or Cat on a normal day." Beck raised his head from the phone before quietly pocketing it.

"Sorry," he replied, "Dad's having another mental episode. I think he's calmer now." Jade frowned, understanding more now than before just how bad his father had it. She never quite knew until now, but his dad was always depressive and a heavy drinker. "Kind of sucks."

"You must feel a lot of responsibility," Tori remarked with a softer tone. "Do you have anyone besides Jade or the guys to talk to?"

"I try not to bother anyone with it. He's all I got though, so it wouldn't hurt to have someone else there." Beck looked sideways at Andre and Robbie before clearing his throat. "Guys, the girls would like our attention." Robbie's phone could be heard playing game music, so Cat instantly grabbed it away from him.

"Hey! You're in the presence of friends, no app games." He shrank away with a sigh and quickly pocketed his hands.

"Yeah sorry, I just figured with how quiet everyone was being…"

"Uh-huh." Cat looked to Andre, who was nervously pocketing his cell phone. "What's your excuse?" A sheepish grin spread across his face and he raised his hands up.

"Grandma. It's always her. Beck's not the only one whose got a relative with mental health problems. If it's not pestering me with questions of where I'm at, it's wondering what I'm doing. She thinks I'm either going to join a gang or be abducted by strangers."

"Well let's hope the abduction part doesn't happen," Tori said with a quick chuckle. "It's good you can reassure your grandma, but maybe she needs professional help."

Beck snorted. "Her and my dad both. Honestly. I don't care if my mother never comes back." Tori frowned at him and turned away. Jade reached over and gently wrapped her hand around his. As she set her head upon his shoulder, she saw him smile. "Thanks Jade." He squeezed her hand and looked out in front of them. "Hey, there's a street vendor. Haven't gotten that hot dog you wanted yet."

She perked up and looked across the street with hunger in her eyes. A metal stand with a sign was positioned neatly among a growing crowd. The sign read 'hot dogs and hamburgers, $3'. "Cheap too!"

Her stomach growled, so with that hunger in mind she released Beck's hand and took off running. Tori called out to her, urging her to wait for them. "Sorry guys, I need food." She crossed the street just as the crosswalk sign started to change.

She ran up behind the person taking their order and began to bounce on her heels, licking her lips as she imagined the most delicious of hotdogs and hamburgers.

"Come on hurry up," she muttered absentmindedly. The man in front picked up his meal after a few minutes and turned around. Jade was startled when she saw it was Mr. Sikowitz. "Mr. S, I didn't recognize you." He smiled for a moment.

"Too hungry to pay attention, I see. I'd offer you up my food, but I'm afraid I intend to eat it." She looked to the hotdog in his hand and felt as though she were beginning to drool. It was almost a foot long by her eyes, moist and fresh from the grill, and decorated with the most beautiful onions, relish, and grated cheese. She could smell the ketchup and mustard, her nostrils teasing her taste buds.

"Oh if you were giving that away, I'd take it in a heartbeat."

"You would, would you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Truly? I'd hope you'd be more perceptive than that."

"Oh when I'm hungry, I'll take food from anyone." She laughed airily, a bit surprised in herself. It was true, unfortunately, that food was a vice. When she was hungry enough, just about all judgment was thrown out the window. "But yeah, I'm going to get myself a hotdog and a hamburger. So inexpensive."

"Very true." The teacher turned to the vendor and with a charming smile motioned towards her. "Let me buy her order of a hotdog and hamburger, she's a student of mine. Just ran into her out here."

"Alright," the vendor replied. Jade grinned from ear to ear, a cheap meal was one thing, but a free meal was a whole new ball game. "What would you like?"

"Just simple and classic on both," she replied. The vendor nodded and went to work immediately. She looked across the street to where her friends were still waiting to cross. "What brings you out here, Mr. S?"

"Oh, I was getting some banking done, that's all. What of you? Just walking about?"

"Yeah. We wanted to hang out with Tori for a while." She crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. "You know, we really don't see her as often as people might think. She's not even a full-time student at H.A. but she doesn't tell us."

"I'm sure she has her reasons, Miss West. Don't pry too much, let her tell you about her life as she feels." Jade shrugged as the vendor extended two paper bowls with a hamburger in one and a hot dog in the other. Thanking him, she took the food. "I'll leave you to your meal. Enjoy."

"Thanks."

"Is this what you do in your free time?" Someone inquired. Jade watched her teacher flinch and then turned to see who spoke. It was a familiar face, Mr. Sikowitz's nephew from the sleepover night. He seemed a bit more muscular than she recalled, as though he'd been working out more frequently. His eyes were turned towards his uncle in a sharpened, accusative glare, and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Buying your students food and favors when you're not at school?"

"That isn't how it is at all dear Jason." Jade blinked, remembering his name from Robbie's story. Was this the same Jason that Trina had been speaking to on the phone? It couldn't be. But then, the ire and malice in Jason's eyes seemed to mirror what Robbie said Trina was talking to the man over the phone about. "I merely ran into her here."

"Yeah sure, it's just like you to buy food for the same people you had overnight at your home." Jason scoffed and shook his head. "Teachers aren't supposed to be doing these things, am I right? Makes you look, well, like a fucking creep."

"Come on." Sikowitz spread his arms out here. "I'm trying. Doesn't your girlfriend think you should be a bit nicer to your dear uncle?"

"You know…" Jason cocked his head to the right, his skin tightened around the eyes and mouth. "She does think it would be good to suck up my pride and try to get on decent terms with you. Usually she's right about things, but this is one of those things I heartily disagree with." He turned his head upright and huffed. "And to be perfectly honest, she's not all that sold on you either."

"I haven't done anything wrong, Jason."

"Yet." Jason looked to Jade, who was silently munching on the hotdog. She wanted to take off, but preferred to wait for the others to get across the street. "Word of advice to you, stay the hell away from this guy. Touch him with a ten foot pole and you're bound to get dirt and other disgusting slime all over it."

Sikowitz let out a heavy sigh. "Jason, didn't you have a date with your girlfriend planned?"

"We did, but she got called away on something a bit more important." Jason removed his phone from his pocket. "In fact, she texted me a little bit ago, said I should be downtown watching out for the likes of you."

"I feel like she trusts me more than you do. It hurts, my own nephew wants nothing to do with me."

"Yeah." Jason stepped between Sikowitz and Jade. Jade took a small step backwards, sizing up the man whose back was now turned to her. "Move along, Uncle. Maybe stick with talking to your students while you're at school, instead of looking like a creepy bastard." Sikowitz pressed his lips firmly together and shook his head.

"You should do something about all that anger. I don't understand why you hate me so, but I hope to change that some day."

"Sure." Jason thumbed his nose and looked away. His toughened glare filled with a different emotion, one of pain and one of anguish. Jade was sure something had to have happened to him to cause such hurt, but she didn't want to pry into that drama. "Move along, please Uncle. Just move on along."

With a sigh of defeat, Sikowitz turned around and let his head drop with his shoulders. Jade watched as he moved down the path, vanishing into the crowd. She turned her head over her shoulder to see the others finally making their way across. Tori looked more annoyed than pleased in her, so she prepared to defend herself.

"What were you thinking running off like that?" Tori asked with a low growl. "Why couldn't you wait for us? Do you know what could have happened? We are downtown, after all, and the sun is starting to go down."

"Relax, Vega. I was hungry." Food was indeed her greatest vice. When her stomach started to growl and she became irrational with hunger, judgment was usually thrown out the window. "And nothing happened. Besides, I ran into Mr. Sikowitz, he wouldn't let anything happen to one of his students, right?"

Jason coughed and muttered something under his voice. "Don't be so quick to trust him." As Jason turned around, Cat's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Jason met the girl's gaze and frowned. "Oh…" Cat pointed at him and raised her voice.

"It's you, you ditched me at the movies that day!"

Tori moved forward, giving Cat a quick glance before brushing her off. "Thanks for stopping by, Jason." Cat's jaw dropped and Jade raised an eyebrow at her. Jason shrugged and folded his arms over his chest.

"Trina wanted me to check on you guys for her, she had a hunch. Saw my uncle chatting up Jade over here and buying her food." She heard Tori say her name beneath a growl. Thinking nothing of it, she started to throw up her hands, her mouth still full.

"What? He's our teacher, there's nothing wrong with our teacher." Jade swallowed her bite, took another chomp out of her hotdog and swallowed it near whole. "Besides, Jason, why in the hell do you hate your uncle so much? Don't you stay with him now?"

"Not anymore. Once I turned eighteen and went to college, I grabbed a dorm room. Two years later, doing just fine without living under that guy's roof."

Cat threw up her hand. "Hold up!" The others turned to look at her and Jason shot an exhausted glance with them. "You said 'Trina', what connection do you have with Trina?"

Jason crossed his arms and turned his head away. "First of all, did not ditch you. I _told_ you that I had a girlfriend and needed to swing by her place and couldn't go to the movies with you. _You_ said that was 'okay' and that you only left because you were bored of my uncle's stupid games." He narrowed his eyes and started to growl. "That girlfriend? I think you know the answer."

Cat was shocked into silence. Jade bowed her head slightly, closing her eyes. She'd already put the pieces together when he mentioned Trina by name, having already suspected based off Robbie's tale.

"Okay." Cat shook her head vigorously and cleared her throat. "I can understand that. That's fair."

"Thank you." Jason rolled his eyes and raised a hand to his brow. "The things I do…I'm surprised my uncle's still teaching."

Before much else could happen, Jade saw Trina in the distance with Ian. The pair were walking towards the group, with Trina's car parked alongside a parking meter. She furrowed her brow when she saw the forlorn expressions on their faces.

"Hey, it's Trina." Tori looked up with a gasp and moved away from the group.

"What's going on Sis?" Trina looked to Ian, who was trembling. "Ian? Trina picked you up?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "I-I had to come. It's about Courtney…" Tori's brow furrowed and Jade watched as Trina wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulder. The pair guided her away, out of earshot; and Jason hurried over as well.

A strange sorrow came over her heart and she wished that she could hear the conversation. The others surrounded her, all watching as the noise of the street seemed to fade from her.

Trina was talking now, shaking her head slowly. Tori began to shake like a leaf in the wind. A scream broke from her lips, though it seemed muted. As the girl's knees began to buckle and her hands moved over her mouth, Ian wrapped his arms around her. His left hand rested her back and his right hand stroked the back of her head. His eyes were closed and tears were running down his face.

"I wonder what happened," Andre whispered. Someone shushed him and Cat spoke up.

"I'm not sure we need to ask the question."

Jade had to agree. Every muscle in her body was aching as she was overwhelmed with grief. Her friend clearly suffered a huge and devastating loss; but without knowing well what their relationship was like, she had no idea how to be there for her.

If Courtney had been Tori's best friend, then Jade could only wonder the pain that just crushed the girl's heart. As much, or little, as they knew about Tori, there was no question in her mind that they may need to give the girl some alone time and not pry into this one.

What happened to Courtney, Jade wanted to know. It seemed obvious on one hand, but on the other hand there was so much to ask. Was she killed? How was she killed? Who kidnapped her? Who murdered her?

Considering Trina was a police officer now and her father was in charge-and likely the other officer that so often came around and was part of the homicide division-they'd be working hard on this case.

"Let's just go guys," she said finally, "I think she's going to want to be with them right now instead of us." The others nodded, each agreeing slowly. "But when she's ready for us, we'll be there for her. Okay?"

"Agreed. We're all on the same page there."

* * *

I think the police found Courtney. Quite a bit of points and discories here, what thoughts do you have


	6. Cautionary Tales

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 6 (Cautionary Tales)

Jade knocked on Tori's door, understanding that an unannounced visit was probably not a good idea; but she didn't know what else to do. Cat was with her, ready to see how the family was holding up.

Yes, they had many questions that would remain unasked and unanswered, for now they just wanted to be a presence. For all the slack Sikowitz was being given, it seemed he had decent advice. "She needs a friend," Jade whispered, "So we're not going to bombard her with questions or anything like that." Cat nodded slowly.

"Should we tell her that we know about Sherwood? That she's still a student there?" Jade wasn't sure what to do with that matter, only that Tori hadn't been forthcoming with it yet and she didn't think bringing it up now was right. At least, if they brought it up, the family might think they were following them around.

The door slid open and Trina's head poked into view. Her eyes scanned the girls up and down while her mouth remained tightly shut. She opened the door farther. "Here with anymore cameras?" Jade nervously opened her pockets and saw Trina's eyes move towards the purse. "Come inside and set your purses by the door."

"Okay." They followed Trina in and obeyed her words without resistance. They didn't want to upset her any further than she already was, or at least, they didn't want to earn her ire as the boys had.

Once inside, they saw Tori seated on the couch with Ian. His arm was draped around her shoulders and he was peering down at a yearbook in Tori's lap. Tori was tracing a photograph with her fingers and gazing at it with misty eyes.

After a while the girl looked up at them, but said nothing. "Sorry we didn't call ahead, Tori." Jade walked over with great caution, and Cat soon followed suit. "We just wanted to check in on you."

"Thank you." Tori looked back at her yearbook. Trina walked past the back of the couch and into the kitchen where a pot of water was boiling on the stove. A box of spaghetti noodles was next to it and a second pot held sauce with meatballs.

Ian's hand slowly ran down Tori's arm. He looked to the girls, speaking softly. "She was our closest friend at Sherwood, we would literally do everything together." Jade smiled and looked down at the picture in the yearbook.

The photo was of the three friends standing together. It seemed to be taken some time ago, as the trio couldn't be older than eleven or twelve in the photograph. Courtney stood in the front, holding a blue ribbon designating the group as the winners of a science fair. Tori was on the right, her hands on Courtney's shoulder as she gazed with proud eyes at the ribbon, and Ian was on the left, grinning as wide as he could at the camera.

Underneath the photo was the caption _The Three Musketeers Win Take the Prize_.

"That's cute," Cat remarked as she took a tentative seat beside Tori. Tori wiped a tear from her face and a tiny smile broke one her face. "Was that what people called you guys?"

"Yeah," Tori's voice was hoarse, and her hands were shaking. "There's only two of us now." She whimpered and shut her eyes. "I thought, I had hoped…" Jade looked towards the kitchen where Trina was, the woman was facing them and leaning slightly over the island countertop. Her left hand was balled up on the surface while her right clenched around a mixing spoon. Her jaw was locked and her eyes held a similar sorrow but an anger as well. "Have either of you guys ever lost a best friend?"

Jade looked back. "Not like this," she whispered, "Never like this. I don't even know how I would respond." She looked towards Cat, wincing at the possibility.

The kids at school would never guess it, but amongst the group it was known that she and Cat held the longest friendship. Perhaps even Tori didn't know that to be true. "You know, Cat and I, we go way back." Tori sniffled and lifted her gaze towards her. "Fourth grade…I was getting picked on and she helped me."

"You were being picked on?" Trina asked. Even Tori looked surprised, her eyebrows rising almost with disbelief. It was hard to believe, but true, Jade was not well liked growing up.

"I was the weird kid." She chuckled, remembering fondly how her childhood was. "Out of place, I loved all the strange things that I do now. Back then, people made fun of me for it. I remember going to show and tell one year with a pet tarantula." Tori shuddered and Cat started to laugh.

"I thought it was the best thing ever," Cat said through her cheer. "I mean everyone wanted to show off their pets and it was either puppy or kitten. You had the occasional parakeet or hamster; it was so cute but it also became so repetitive that the overload was so much." Cat stood from the couch and walked over to Jade, who was smirking with pride. "Then this girl walks in with a damn spider!"

"And you weren't freaked out?" Tori sounded skeptical, but Cat merely smirked while Jade gave her friend a knowing look.

"Freaked out? My brother had a couple pet snakes and my mom had an Iguana. I was pretty much known as the lizard girl." The redhead shrugged. "Didn't bother me none."

Jade moved her hands behind her back and grinned wide. "People were laughing at me for owning a tarantula and being a creepy little girl, right? So they're making fun of me, throwing dirt at me outside, and next thing I know, I see this chick running at them with a snake wrapped around her neck and arms."

Tori threw her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. Jade's grin increased and she looked towards her oldest friend. "The other kids ran away screaming. Sure, they were calling us freaks, but that didn't matter anymore. Truth be told, at that point in my life, I didn't even realize people kept snakes as pets!"

Cat held her belly as she began to laugh. "I don't think any of the kids doing show and tell thought snakes or tarantulas could be pets."

Tori shook her head and looked back at the yearbook, smiling fondly. "It's funny you mention that. Courtney had a couple pet rats, so one day we decided we were going to prank some of the kids and the teacher by letting those rats loose in class. Everyone screamed."

Ian chuckled and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Oh god, and Mr. Grant was this big tough coach teaching a history course-jumps up on his desk and starts screaming like a banshee for the janitor." Tori threw her head back, laughing.

"We would've been so proud if we weren't trying to scramble and get the rats before Thomas, the janitor, came and got them."

"We got detention for like what? A week?"

"Something like that, I think it was closer to three weeks." Tori turned the page and let out a heavy sigh. "Sinjin wasn't too happy with Courtney for that, I think, since one of those was his."

"Yeah, but he was a good brother." Ian cocked his head to the right. "I seem to remember he didn't want her going to Hollywood Arts. She was attached to him at the hip though." Jade furrowed her brow and the smile faded from her face. "He didn't feel like anything was right about that place, even after he'd graduated and just started working for their stage crew."

Cat leaned her head back, her eyebrows rising. "He was working there?" It would explain why they so rarely saw him in class; but rather helping Sikowitz with the stage lighting and props

"He had to have a job, he was emancipated. At the same time, he's three years older than Trina. He won custody of Courtney, so yeah…all this shit hit him harder than any of us."

Jade felt her heart trembling from within, her throat tightened and she slowly closed her eyes. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, guys. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I lost Cat." In truth, it would possibly be harder to lose Cat than losing Beck, to the point she didn't think it would be possible to function. "How…How did the three of you meet?"

"We met in the first grade." Tori reclined her head and Ian looked over, motioning at her with a finger.

"You and Courtney met in first grade, we knew each other but didn't really interact until the second or third grade."

"Oh yeah." Tori rolled her eyes and smiled. "Courtney was so sure that I had a crush on you so she ended up dragging you over to our lunch table."

"Yep." He laughed. "She told me to talk to you or she was going to drink my chocolate milk." A smirk played on his lips and his eyes narrowed. "To which I said she could drink it if she wanted, but I'd put applesauce and dirt in it to try and see what would happen."

"She was so disgusted, and yet impressed at the same time." Tori leaned her head onto his shoulder and started laughing. After a while, the laughter faded and she stared in silence at the photograph. "God, I miss her so much." Tori raised her head and looked over to her sister. "Does it ever stop hurting, Trina?" Her voice broke and Trina slowly closed her eyes. "Tell me it stops. I know the answer, but please…lie to me."

"You know I can't do that, it'd cause you more grief to have the lie." Trina stood straight and let out a heavy sigh. "It might ease in time, but losing a friend like this is never easy."

Jade furrowed her brow and shared a confused look with Cat. "I'm sorry to pry." Jade turned towards Trina, who arched an eyebrow at her. "But, you talk like you've lost someone close to you too."

Trina's fingers curled into her palms and her body began to tense. "A similar situation, yeah. I had a good friend, Lindsay. Jason was friends with her as well, or more, she wound up dating his best friend, Travis. The reason Jason hates his uncle so much is because he blames him for what happened."

"Do you mind if I ask-"

"You can ask." A sigh rolled away from Trina's lips and she glanced back to the pot on the stove. "I'll say a little, but it's still difficult to talk about."

"I understand. Did she go missing, though?"

"No. She died trying to protect me." Jade heard of Lindsay before, but it was around the time they first met Tori. There was an argument of sorts going on, perhaps it was playacting at the time. This was before Trina was truly no longer a student at the school, Tori said that Lindsay didn't like her anymore. It couldn't have been true.

"A long time ago, you and Tori were arguing about something and she brought up Lindsay. She said she didn't like you or something."

"Yes, that was during a time I was acting like a star-crazed diva." Trina rolled her hand in the air. "Lindsay was alive at the time, and no, she never stopped liking me." Trina blinked twice. "Believe it or not, I _do_ and did have friends."

"I believe you. Lindsay sounds like a good friend. To protect you like that, I know Cat and I would give anything to protect each other with our lives." Trina scoffed and looked away, her stern gaze growing misty.

"I got sloppy, let the wrong person know that I wasn't who I seemed. Lindsay and I…" Jade felt a sickness take her and watched as every muscle in Trina's body grew tighter. "I was targeted one night, held down by a group of men in a movie theater parking lot while Lindsay paid for a ticket."

All of a sudden the air swept away from the room, Jade found herself struggling to breathe as she could only imagine the greatest horror unfolding before her eyes.

"One held a knife at my throat, threatening me to quit asking questions. I refused, another man had a gun in his hand." Trina's breath grew heavy and her body began to shake as she pushed her hands forward on the countertop. "Lindsay came after them, swinging something I think she grabbed off the ground. Got a good hit on the guy with the knife, he was bleeding everywhere."

Trina inhaled deeply, then paused for the longest few seconds that Jade had ever encountered. "She was a fighter, a scrapper. She held her own, even after taking a bullet in the side." Jade cupped her hand over her mouth and felt a tinge of tears begin to flood her eyelids. "She wrestled the gun away from the guy and started to shoot, making them run off; but…but she collapsed after that. I don't know whether she cut herself with that rusted object or if the bullet hit something too crucial, but she-" Trina's voice shattered like glass, and for the first time, Jade saw this girl's tough exterior crumble like dust. "She died in my arms that night. The police couldn't get there fast enough, I couldn't save her."

Tori closed her eyes and slowly shut the book. "And I couldn't protect Courtney."

Jade closed her hands into fists and looked off to the side, her entire body was trembling and anger had grasped her heart. "You know, Sikowitz was talking to Principal Eikner the other day. I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, so I don't know what they said really-I assumed they were talking about grades." She took a deep breath as the two women turned their attention to her. "Sikowitz mentioned Courtney's name. Maybe I'm looking too into it?"

"I would avoid him if I were you." Trina slowly folded her arms across her chest. "Whether or not he has anything to do with Courtney's disappearance, it doesn't matter. Know that he was the one who found out I wasn't at all the person I was acting like; but it was hard not to when I was close to his nephew."

"That's why Jason doesn't like him? You guys think he was responsible?"

"There's no telling whether he had anything to do with what happened to me and Lindsay." Trina shut her eyes and breathed in slowly. "Jason has his suspicions, and he watches his uncle like a hawk because of it. Meanwhile, the man seems to want to improve his relationship with Jason; but I don't think that's ever going to happen. Jason is adamant that his uncle had something to do with Lindsay's death, even if he can't prove it. Even if I can't prove it or even Dad…and there's no evidence to suggest he had anything to do with Courtney's disappearance."

"He was talking about her though."

"You mean like how you're talking about her right now?" Jade frowned and bowed her head as Trina shot her a questioning look. "Should I have my dad detain and interrogate you because you're talking about Courtney?" Trina shook her head slowly. "It isn't that simple, Jade. Yes, Mr. Sikowitz is an oddity and he doesn't seem to be what he is, but just talking about grades and Courtney doesn't equate an full-scale interrogation."

"She's right," Tori added, "The best thing anyone can do is keep him at arms reach." Tori studied Jade and Cat with a somber gaze, one that broke Jade's heart to see. "We each lost our closest friend after an encounter with him, sure, but it can be summed up as coincidence. We failed to protect Courtney, failed to protect Lindsay; so the best thing we can tell you right now…" Jade looked over to Cat, who was looking back at her with tears in her eyes. "Be careful around Mr. Sikowitz. Whether or not he's connected to anything at all, just-just don't trust that man so much. Please. I'm not saying hate him like Jason, not saying treat him any differently, just be careful not to get close. You don't know anything about him aside from the fact that he is your teacher."

"I understand." Jade shut her eyes and let her shoulders fall. "I guess I probably shouldn't have let him buy me that hotdog the other day."

"Of course not." Trina's voice grew sharp and Jade quickly glanced over to her. "You should've refused and turned the other way. Regardless of anything whatsoever, Mr. Sikowitz is _your teacher_. Teachers are not supposed to be out socializing with students outside of school." Trina put a hand to her chest, narrowing her eyes. "He can buy me as many fucking hotdogs as he likes because he is not my teacher and he is my boyfriend's uncle. I don't care if he wants to buy me a hamburger; but you're his student, it isn't appropriate. Do you understand the difference?"

"I guess? It's on him though, isn't it?"

"Yes," Tori replied, "He should know better as a teacher and could get into a lot of trouble for it. Trust me, you don't want to get mixed up in that mess. For all you know, he could be grooming you and building up your trust to a degree he could abuse it. Play it safe, don't put yourself at risk."

"I'll…try and bear that in mind." There words, or even advice, hit her hard. She wasn't sure why they were giving her such advice or speaking in the manner that they were, other than they'd both been through something so horrible that they didn't want their friend to go through either. Yet, it also sounded like something more, something that somebody in a family of police officers might actually say.

Cautionary tales, that's what these tidbits of experience and advice seemed to be. They weren't saying that Mr. Sikowitz was a danger or threat, but they were warning her to be careful because they themselves had faltered-at least in their mind. Somewhere along the way their guard had slipped, and someone they cared for paid the ultimate price.

Looking towards Cat, Jade wanted to swear she wouldn't make the same mistake. She was analyzing her every interaction with her favorite teacher now, questioning her own judgment. Just how was his tone when speaking? What was he trying to get her to drink the other day? His demeanor did change when she mentioned Courtney, but she thought nothing of it.

Perhaps, perhaps then she would take the Vega sisters' advice to heart. Perhaps she would not pry in areas she had no business prying; but that was difficult to do. Always she had a lust for investigation, never had she not explored and investigated something simply because she could.

One thing still rested on her mind. Just who were these people? The clues seemed to be there, but the pieces of the puzzle weren't altogether. What were they doing at Hollywood Arts?

She wanted to ask, but she was afraid she wouldn't be given the answers she sought. Even now, all they told her was due to their emotional state of mind. In other circumstances, they wouldn't have given her any of this information-she knew that much.

Maybe she could leave Mr. Sikowitz and Courtney alone for now, she could leave the mystery to the police; but the mystery of the purpose the Vegas held in their life, that was a personal one. It felt a world apart from the teacher or the losses that the girls suffered.

At least, for now it did.

* * *

We learned quite a deal here, not just about the Vegas but also about the bond which Jade and Cat share. Seems both the sisters have lost someone rather close to them, and in their emotional state, they've let the girls in just a little. What are your thoughts on everything? For now, I leave you with the image of Cat running and flailing her snake-wrapped arms in the air.


	7. Class Act

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (Class Act)

"When you're acting, it's more than just reading lines off a script." Sikowitz paced before the class, giving his most recent lecture. "It's about finding the emotion and the meaning behind those words, it's the performance people want to see." He turned to the class and extended his hand, putting emphasis. "To be! Or not to be." His voice softened. "That is the question." He finished off with a nod and a turn. The meaning could be felt behind his words. "You see it sounds better than just a monotone." He shrugged and repeated the line with a flat tone.

Jade struggled through her notes, her eyes looking across the room. Cat sat behind her, whispering over her shoulder. "Tori's not here," whispered the girl. "She's usually here during this period."

"She hasn't been here all week." There was an uneasy tension among all of them, certainly nobody missed the lack of Tori's presence. She often dominated the class, one of Sikowitz's favorite students. "I've been texting her, she says she's fine. Maybe she's still grieving."

"But she would still come to class wouldn't she?"

Their teacher cleared his throat and the immediately turned their attention to him, tensing up. He was standing calmly, his hands behind his back and eyebrows raised. "Is there something that you'd like to share with the class? Perhaps it's more interesting than my lecture. Maybe you've lost interest in my course and would like to have a chat with Principal Eikner?"

Feeling a sudden darkness envelop the room, Jade quickly shook her head. "No sir." Her teeth started to chatter and her hands grew unnaturally moist. "We didn't mean to interrupt your lecture."

Mr. Sikowitz sat on the corner of his desk and crossed his arms. He set his hands in his lap, pressing his thumbs together on his legs while pointing his fingertips upwards. His head turned with his gaze frozen on the mini fridge. "Do you mind if I inquire about your discussion? It must be so important that it overrides my instruction." He looked back at them with glowering eyes, so much that Jade could see even the boys sinking in their chairs.

"Just….worried about Tori, she hasn't been here."

"Ah!" He rose up, swinging his hand upwards. "Even when she is not here, her presence is still maintained on everyone's minds. Yet she so simply chooses not to be here." He walked forward, swinging his arms through the air while leaning towards the other students. "How can one person maintain such an important streak that the very thought of them overrides the existence of life itself?"

Cat raised her hand slowly and Sikowitz instantly pointed at her, calling on her. "Is that a question opened up for debate?" The man's mouth twitched and he flashed a toothy grin.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, if someone's close enough to you, you worry."

"Of course, it is only natural to worry; but should life not go on? Does the world stop turning for one person?"

"It can feel that way," Jade replied, "I think. I know if I ever lost Cat-you know, she's my best friend in the whole world-then I don't know just how well I'd function." Sikowitz turned to the side and hummed, his hand curling beneath his chin.

"But the sun would still rise and fall, the birds would still sing. People would go to work and come home all the while."

"Yeah, but none of it would matter. None of it would feel right. To see everyone else living their lives, happy when you're not, it doesn't make sense."

"So then it is selfishness?"

"I think depression. I think anger." Jade cleared her throat and leaned forward. "Tori just discovered her best friend in the whole world was murdered, I think she's hurting." Sikowitz raised his eyebrows and Cat shot Jade a quick, disapproving look. Already, she knew she'd spoken out of turn. That was personal information that, perhaps, Mr. Sikowitz did not need to know.

"So…she lost her best friend." Sikowitz paced to the right. "That sounds like an emotionally heavy scene. Perhaps you can act that out for me, let the class know if you can truly capture such a moment."

"What?"

Sikowitz stepped to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Come on. Jade, Cat, come up to the front, please." They cast uneasy glances at each other before looking to the class, all of whom remained silent and nervous.

"Okay." Her voice trembled as she pushed herself from the seat, she tried to maintain a calm confidence so as not to give away any semblance of fear. Cat soon followed.

"Now…" Sikowitz watched as they passed him, following them with his head. "I'm going to play the part of the villain, and I am going to kill the single most important person in your entire life. I want you to show me just how easy it is for the world to stop turning for your character."

"Um…" Jade swept a strand of hair behind her ear and swallowed. Then, without warning, Sikowitz turned and lunged for Cat. Her heart stopped and she let out a shrill cry as the man's hands clasped around the redhead's throat.

"Don't worry, it's all pretend. Or is it?" Cat's eyes grew large and her entire body started to shake as she was pushed down by the instructor.

"No, let her go!" Tears sprouted from Jade's eyes, but it didn't feel like acting. No, this felt real, very real. She rushed for Sikowitz, grabbing his arms and back while Cat moved her hands to his wrists. If she was acting, she was doing a good job; and so was Sikowitz, whose wild look in the eyes sealed the deal.

The more Jade looked at him, the more fearful she grew. "How?" Sikowitz seemed to bellow and growl through his words. "How can an actor who has never gone through the pain and suffering convince the audience that they feel true grief? How can they convey that which they have never gone through?"

"You're scaring me."

Sikowitz turned his head ferociously towards her. "It's called _acting_." His nostrils were enlarged and his brow wrinkled. "It isn't real unless you can make the audience feel what you feel." He turned back to Cat. "Now drop dead." With what looked like a surge of energy and a violent shout, he released Cat's throat and she crumpled to the ground.

"Cat!" Her tears streamed down her cheeks as she knelt beside her friend. Her trembling fingers clutched Cat's face and she screamed aloud for her. "Open your eyes, please open them." Sikowitz stood over them, arms crossed and forehead creasing. His shadow hovered across her best friend's face like the grim reaper himself. "Goddamn it please."

Fear turned to panic as she started shaking her friend, hoping for signs of life. Even Sikowitz looked like he was starting to worry. "Miss Valentine, I know you're alive, come on and get up child." He knelt beside the girl, examining her closely. Jade looked over her shoulder, gasping and pleading with someone to help. The classroom door was open and she saw Principal Eikner standing in the doorway simply watching with is expression twisted in disapproval. "Miss Valentine."

Cat finally opened her eyes and Jade nearly fell onto the ground beside her. "Sorry," Cat remarked, "I'm really good at playing dead." The girl sat up and threw her arms around Jade's neck. "I didn't mean to make you worry, I thought we were just acting…"

Jade clutched her chest, still breathing heavily. Sikowitz rose to his feet with a sigh. "You see," said the instructor in a simple tone, "You understand real terror, but you never had any reason to fear me." Jade growled, her fists clenching slowly. "If I wanted to hurt you, I could. Both of you are clearly very easy to overpower; but I would never do that. Yet, Miss West, your reaction would not be quite as believable if you had not felt it…"

"Y-You-"

"When a child actor gets on the scene and must cry, sometimes the director will use tricks as simple as making them think about a deceased puppy. Otherwise, how is the child to understand true pain?" He closed his eyes and exhaled. "But I see how easy it is when faced with the loss of someone you care for that the rest of the world may fade, you have shown me how the threat of loss can overtake all else; but as you see, you have not lost anyone."

Eikner cleared his throat and Sikowitz jerked his head around. "What are you doing?" The man's words rolled out with a mixture of annoyance and bemusement. "Erwin, am I to cut you loose? Yes, you need to teach your students; but this is not the right way to do it. What would a parent say if they saw that display?"

"I understand, but I needed-"

Eikner slid alongside him and lowered his voice to a hushed tone. "What you _need_, Ernie, is to cut the bullshit before you cost yourself everything. If you cause problems for this school, then I _will_ be forced to cut you loose. Am I understood?"

Sikowitz coughed loudly and tugged on his collar, his face paled visibly. "loud and clear sir, I apologize." Eikner narrowed his eyes and his lips twisted into a sneer.

"That's better. Let's not forget what happened to Helen when she thought she could take over for a few months." The man dusted himself off as Sikowitz slowly bowed his head. "Now." Eikner smiled and extended a hand to Jade. "Let me help you off the floor." Jade put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up, slowly wiping the tears off her face. "The last thing we need is for our students to talk to their parents and then begin suing us, Mr. Sikowitz. We certainly don't need that type of publicity."

"No sir."

Jade walked back to her seat with Cat and sat down, too anxious and upset to speak. Eikner turned to them and nodded. "But a scene well done, very believable if not too believable. Let us hope and expect that you will never have to go through such a horrible ordeal."

Eikner then turned back to Sikowitz, still looking like a puppy being scolded by its master. "We thrive on funding from donors, and Miss West's father happens to be a very wealthy benefactor. His coin helps us stay open, let's try not to lose it by antagonizing his daughter, shall we?"

It was true, her dad was an ardent supporter of the arts, so when Hollywood Arts first opened its doors, he was glad to donate some money and help the school gain some footing. In fact, it wasn't just her dad that helped, Cat's mom assisted as well in providing some donation to the school. Certainly she wouldn't like seeing what just transpired.

"You surprise me Ernie boy-"

"My name is Erwin."

"What was that?" The principal turned more towards him, raising his eyebrows and casting a wide-eyed look as if he'd just been smacked in the face. Sikowitz shut his eyes and growled.

"Nothing."

"Sure. You know, these are your most adored students, and yet you treat them in such a cruel, cruel manner. Why, I'd almost think you were lying to me when you say they're your favorites." The teacher sighed again and Eikner turned away from him. "But I won't keep you. Jade? Cat? Would you two care to pay Lane a visit after that ordeal? I'm sure he'll be willing to calm you a bit."

"No, I'm fine now." Jade didn't understand why the two men were speaking the way they were, but something wasn't right and she could feel it deep within. As such, she never had a problem talking with Lane; but that feeling that something just wasn't right persisted even when thinking of the dear counselor. Whatever it was, she simply couldn't put her finger on the pulse of the problem.

"Okay, I'm glad to hear that. You know his office is always open."

Suddenly, Trina walked into the room with her father. David was wearing a suit and tie while Trina had on a police uniform. Jade's eyes grew large and the two older men froze on the spot. Trina's gaze surveyed the scene until her eyes landed on Jade and Cat. "We were notified about a teacher attacking a student at this school," David explained, "Is everything okay here?" Jade glanced around until she saw Beck showing her his phone. She rolled her eyes and sank into her chair, embarrassed by the scene.

"Everything is fine," Eikner said with a casual air, "The instructor was trying to teach an emotionally gripping scene. No one was being attacked, though I can understand how some of the students in the classroom may have been concerned." Eikner walked towards them, smiling still from ear to ear. "I am grateful to have police in this town that care so much that they would arrive so quickly to assess a situation, even if it is a false alarm. Thank you, officer. If you have any questions, I will be happy to clear the air for you."

David started to hum and Trina gave a slow nod towards Jade before looking to Beck, clearly understanding that he was the one that made the notification.

"I would never allow my students to be truly harmed," Sikowitz remarked as he wrung his hands together. "No, it is my job, my duty to see them safe."

"If I may," Trina started, "Can I speak with the students in question?"

"Yes, yes of course." Sikowitz waved his hand in the air. "Miss West? Miss Valentine? I believe Officer Vega would like a word."

Without hesitation, the girls got up and hurried out of the classroom. Trina smiled at the teacher and then followed them. Once out of the room, the smile faded and she gripped the back of their shirts. "You two are leaving school for the day."

"What?" Jade raised her eyebrows. "But we didn't-"

"I understand, but that is enough of a scare for one day." She walked them outside and stopped just out the door, crossing her arms. "What exactly went down? I received a text from Beck telling me Cat was being strangled by Mr. Sikowitz. Do you understand how serious that is?"

Jade bowed her head and Cat slowly ran her hand along her neck. "It was an acting scene." The redhead sucked in a deep breath and dropped her hands. "We were supposed to convey the feeling of losing someone. Mr. Sikowitz picked us because we were talking during class, he pretended to choke me and I played dead."

"I see." Trina looked to Jade, her eyebrows closing in briefly. "Jade? I take it you're still pretty shaken." She nodded once and hugged her stomach. Trina set a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, meeting the girl's gaze. "It's okay, take a deep breath. You haven't lost anyone; but be careful, okay?"

"Yeah." She ran her hand over her collarbone and looked away. "I know."

"Don't talk in class, don't do anything to get onto Mr. Sikowitz's bad side. There's no telling how he may react. He's volatile. Just mind yourself in that class."

"I'll try." Of that she was sure. Without any further words, she threw her arms around her friend, holding Cat as if it was the last time she'd ever see her. She knew what Cat wasn't saying about the whole ordeal, the part that truly scared her.

Cat may say she was only acting, but she'd been abused before. The reason she was so good at 'playing dead' is because her older brother would get so violent with her, and one of the things he would so often do was strangle her. Fortunately, said brother had moved out and gotten his own place somewhere, but those moments were still fresh on Cat's mind whether she ever said so or not.

Pulling away from her friend, she looked towards Trina warily. "Where has Tori been? She's not been here." Trina nodded slowly and folded her arms.

"Tori's taking a break from Hollywood Arts. She says she needs to get her emotions in check and can't bring herself to be at this school right now."

"Oh." Jade frowned and looked to Cat, who shared her sorrowed expression. "I see. Well, hopefully she comes back soon. It's weird without her."

Trina smiled gently, a reassuring sight. "I'll tell her you said that."

* * *

So that was a lot of terrifying, I'm sure. Principal Eikner seems very, not sure the word I'm looking for but hell he can scare Sikowitz into looking like a puppy without even trying. I think the group understands now that they need to hold some members of the staff at a distance, probably a good thing that the girls turned down the offer to go pay Lane a visit. What say everyone else?


	8. Devils of the Night

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (The Devils of Night)

Although they asked her, Trina didn't give much of a reason for never telling the group that she was a police officer. Her reasoning was that she didn't see it as vital to divulge that information to people who may very well accuse her of shallower intentions rather than take her seriously.

Her response made them question, though, whether or not the Vega sisters even considered them friends at this point. Was it a matter of trust? Was it something else? Maybe being from one of the schools that looked down upon Hollywood Arts, they two looked down on them.

Seeking some mindless activity away from all the drama and questions, Jade convinced the others to take a walk downtown with her. She huddled alongside Beck on this cold evening, wrapping her leather jacket around her body and clutching it tight. Robbie and Andre walked behind them, gazing at all the street signs getting ready to turn on. Cat stayed in the center of the whole group, surveying the area.

Cat never was as much of a fan of the nighttime as the others, even though she didn't mind being out and about. "The sunset looks gorgeous," Cat marveled as she gazed at the neon sky above. Jade took in the scene with a starry-eyed grin, admiring how the orange sky folded over the purple clouds. "I can never figure out what I like best, the sunrise or the sunset. They're both equally beautiful."

"I love both." Jade looked over her shoulder, eyebrows raised. "But, I enjoy waking up to the smell of my dad's coffee pot brewing and having a cup while watching the sunrise." There was something perfectly serene about it, but no more or less than the sunset.

"I like the sunrise," Andre remarked, "It seems like a sign of a new day starting. Rebirth, if you will." The others joined in, each giving their own opinion. Of course, downtown after dark wasn't the prime place to be. Beck said he knew the downtown streets pretty well, so she always felt safer with him there at night.

Jade looked to her boyfriend in admiration, realizing she hadn't appreciated him much lately. She'd been so focused on trying to learn everything she could about the Vegas that she hadn't given him so much as the time of day.

Instinctively, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes lit up in bewilderment and he glanced at her with a smile. "What was that for?" She raised her shoulders and set her had upon his shoulder.

"Just wanted you to know I love you." She felt his fingers lace with hers and he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too. Sorry if I've been distant lately, there's a lot going on with my dad and I just haven't been around much." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Still reeling with everything going on."

"You know I'll listen if you want to talk about anything."

"I know. Just never want to worry you about things."

"I'm your girlfriend, it's my job to worry." He chuckled and slowly shook his head before looking straight ahead. His hand squeezed hers and she took in a soothing breath of air. "Thanks for sending Trina that text, though I'm surprised you did."

"Yeah, I really wasn't sure what was happening. I didn't want to raise alarm but I just…I knew Andre mentioned her being a cop so I thought maybe she'd have her dad come check on things-and she did. I know it was all playacting, but, it was a lot." He frowned and his eyes drifted towards her, she watched his shoulders fall. "Seeing you that upset, that scared-it had me scared. I felt like I needed to do something, I knew I couldn't very well attack Mr. Sikowitz. I mean, you attack a teacher and you're done; but I was about to. Trina sent me a text saying she was on her way and I was to do nothing."

"I'm just surprised they didn't raid the place," Robbie replied almost casually, "I mean that's some lockdown shit right there, isn't it?"

Jade shrugged, having already discussed it in detail with Trina. "She knew from Beck's text that it was me and Cat with Mr. Sikowitz. He'd already told her it was just happening in a skit thing but that he was concerned. Essentially they were just checking up, not answering a 911 call about a deranged shooter on campus or something. They had to assess the situation first, if they found something _was_ happening, then yes, they would have to call for backup."

"Oh, I understand." Robbie pushed his hands into his pockets. "Did she say anything about Tori? Why she's been gone?"

"Yes. Tori wants to work on her mental state right now, I think. She's taking a break from Hollywood Arts." As they continued down the street, Jade spotted a movie theatre with a private parking lot. It was advertising the latest releases, though there were very few cars parked. "Hey Beck, how come you never take me out here to the movies? It's a lot closer than the theatre we usually go to."

Beck shuddered so that Jade could feel the shiver shoot all the way through her arm. "This place, yeah I wouldn't step foot near it." Her lips pursed and the group stopped to stare at the theatre. "It's gang territory." Jade's lips parted and she studied the location closely. "It's also where a really horrible murder took place a few years back."

"A murder?"

"Couple girls were out trying to have a good time and catch a movie when they were jumped by a few gang members." A chill came over her as the story sounded eerily familiar. She looked to Cat, who had a similar look of surprise etched on her face. "Apparently they fought back, but one of the girls died." As they made their approach, each taken by the intrigue of curiosity and all under Beck's now watchful eye, Jade couldn't help but to feel her stomach churning. "Not to make it sound spooky or anything, but it's suggested by some that you can still see where the blood stained the wall and floor."

Cat raised her hands over her mouth and shut her eyes and tried to stifle a moan. Jade looked ahead, wondering where the attack occurred. "Was it off to the side of the building?" Beck cocked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I think so. The cops pressed down harder on gangs in the city after that, but it seems like the war will never end." They carefully approached the side of the building and while Jade couldn't see stains of blood, something else did catch her eye.

There was a cross bolted into the ground, likely to prevent being defaced by the gang. It was surrounded by flowers and vegetation, and in the center was an oval photograph that looked professionally painted on. It was of a teenage girl with creamy brown hair done in a ponytail that wrapped over her left shoulder. She had milky white skin and dark brown eyes, her mouth was open in an eternal laugh.

Jade felt her entire body tremble as she stepped closer to the marker, her heart grew heavy as she recounted the story that had been told to her before. Cat approached from behind and set a hand upon her shoulder, making her jump before turning to her.

"Is that Lindsay?" Cat asked shakily. Jade peered down at the marker, acknowledging how surreal this feeling was. "Was this where it happened? You think Trina placed the marker?"

"Think she'd ever come back here?" It didn't matter who placed the marker or not, what truly mattered was that it was there. It signaled where the murder happen, and in a way, beautified an otherwise brutal location. "Could've been the theatre management for all we know…"

Flashes of the prior scene with Mr. Sikowitz came to her mind and she thought about the tragic loss that both the Vega girls suffered. Her knees started to buckle as tears sprang from her eyelids. Cat looked at her with concern, reaching over and taking her hand. "You okay, Jade?" Jade pulled her hand up over her mouth and shut her eyes.

"No." Her heart continued to sink and she turned away from the cross, overcome by a feeling of grief and nausea. "I just, thinking about it, it scares me." Her friend, on the verge of tears herself, hugged her tight. It was warm and comforting, but yet Jade still felt uneasy. "I want to get away from here."

"Me too."

Beck approached them, likely having heard the last bit. "It's getting dark, I'd like to get away from the theatre before we're noticed." Jade reached out for him, placing her hand in his. "This place, and the mall that's in the abandoned part of town, are hubs for gangs. I'd like to be nowhere near."

"How do you know so much about the gangs that are here anyway?" Robbie questioned. Beck's lips went flat and he looked to the others, even Jade was curious now as it hadn't passed her just how knowledgeable he was.

"Beck?" She raised her head to him, her voice quivering. "Why do you know anything about the gangs and their frequent places? Have you run into them?" She knew there was a period of time when his depression was at its worse, and he had told her that he'd once been a part of something that he wasn't proud of; but never quite divulged what it was. "I won't judge you."

He closed his eyes and dropped his hand slowly. "I was a part of a gang once." Her jaw fell open and the others each reacted with gasps and yells. "It was the Black Knights, or better known now as the 'Knights of Destruction'." Jade whimpered as he turned away from them and surveyed the area. "They're small-time, but they're powerful and scary. They hold more weight than they seem, and they're bolder than a lot of small gangs."

"Bolder?"

"In their willingness to actually frame big time gangs for their crimes." Beck crossed his harms and let out a heavy sigh. "When I was a part of them, I didn't realize just how bad they were. One of the things they had me do was plant drugs on a major leader of the Hells Sabre."

"What?" Robbie gawked and took a step back, his voice echoing into the sky. "My father prosecuted one of their leaders for drug possession a few years back. They're one of Los Angeles's most violent and largest gangs."

"Yeah. Jerome Winston, I think was the guy." Beck scratched his head and Jade noticed the color in Robbie's face drain. "The Knights were not happy with some offense that he committed against them. I'd reckon they would like to become the most powerful gang in the city, and they'll probably manage."

"When did you leave?" Jade was sure he wasn't a part of that gang anymore, and from the way he spoke, he clearly wasn't.

"When I found out just how malicious they were. I mean, they sold all kinds of shit to other gangs and to clients in other areas of the country while trying to expand globally. They sold drugs, they sold weapons, they sold a variety of illegal and stolen goods, but-" He froze, the color drained from his face and his eyes filled with a great deal of fear. "When I discovered they were into human trafficking, I ran. I couldn't be a part of something like that. I didn't even want to be a part of something so violent, so disgusting and evil. I…I was depressed and wanted to get away from the world for a bit, but I didn't want to get involved in something so horrible."

Jade slowly reached around him, hugging him tight. She was thankful for his honesty, and glad that he realized all the way back then that he could be involved in better things. "Glad you came to your senses," she remarked, "I'm glad you got away from that." He smiled at her and gently hugged her back. The others gave him nods of support and approval, and for a moment, she could almost feel the relief fleeing his body.

"Oh look," said a voice, "There's a familiar face spilling all our secrets to his friends." Beck's entire body grew tense and Jade looked beyond him. A man who couldn't be much older than twenty, stood before them like a shadow of death. He was tall, had an average build and jet black hair that flowed loosely before his eyes. Dark stubble littered his chin and curved jawline, and deadly green eyes seemed to pierce into their souls. "How's it going, little wolf, got a new pack you're running with, I see?" He flashed a toothy grin and Beck slowly turned around.

"Jesse," he uttered with baited breath. Beck took a step forward, standing like a guard before the others. "We're just passing by, we don't want any trouble." Jesse's eyes narrowed.

"If you weren't looking for trouble, you might've stayed away from a place you seem to know so well." Jade could feel such tension in the air that she could hardly breathe, this man's presence was like poison. "You expect me to believe you're simply sightseeing with those loose lips of yours?"

There were two burly men walking up on the sides of Jesse, they had machetes hanging from their hips, pistols holstered at their belts, and knives in their hands. Jesse looked to either man, then back to Beck. "I thought you were told when you left the gang never to step foot on our territory again. I can smell your cowardice for miles. Did you think we wouldn't notice?"

Jade sidled up behind him, clutching his shoulder with a tight grip. "Let's just go," she whispered, "Don't do or say anything to provoke them, please. I don't want anyone getting hurt here."

"What was that?" Jesse put a hand to his ear and squinted at her, then lowered his hand with a malicious chuckle. "Don't worry princess." She growled in response. "Nobody's getting hurt tonight." He looked over to the cross commemorating Lindsay and let out a long, heavy sigh. "One permanent memorial on this spot is enough. We don't need to shed any further blood on hallowed grounds such as these."

Beck's chest expanded as Jesse walked forward, his stony glare fixating onto Beck's nervous gaze. "But I'll remind you what I said so many years ago." Jesse's hand moved swiftly, Jade almost didn't see it connect with Beck's side. Her boyfriend winced in pain and dropped to his knees as Jesse's fingers dug into him. "Stay the fuck off our territory and keep your mouth shut."

Jade fell to Beck's side while Andre and Robbie ran up in front of him. Jesse slowly backed away, raising his hands in the air and chuckling while Jade threw her arms protectively around her boyfriend.

"If we ever see you again little wolf, we'll make sure you can't see or say anything ever again." The man turned around and circled his hand in the air, signaling the two brutes to leave with him.

Jade buried her face into Beck's shoulder as he sucked in the air through his teeth. He started to tremble, holding his side before slowly rising to his feet. "Eh, Asshole!" He barked out to Jade's surprise. Robbie and Andre twisted around, their eyes wide. Jesse stopped walking and lifted his head up to the sky.

"Yes?"

"Let me say to you what I said before."

"If it amuses you."

"Go fuck yourself."

Jesse turned his head, casting a nonchalant, bored expression onto them. "So originally said, I stand in awe of you."

"Go to hell!"

With that, the man smirked. "I hear hell is quite nice this time of year."

Cat instantly cupped her hand over Beck's mouth while Robbie and Andre grabbed him up by the arms. Jade put her hands to his back and they started rushing him away from the scene before he could say anything else to piss off the gang leader.

* * *

So they discovered the site of the attack on Trina and Lindsay, among other discoveries to be made. What are your thoughts on everything transpiring here?


	9. Clarity

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 9 (Clarity)

"What were you thinking?" Tori paced the floor, throwing her hand into the air. Her eyes were wild with anger and her forehead was creased. "You could have been killed." She scoffed. "That's twice in a row where you guys waltzed right up to dangerous territory. I'm out for five minutes and you guys are nearly getting yourselves killed."

Andre spoke up, coming to the defense of the others and seemingly trying to calm the others down. "It's not like anything really bad happened, I mean-" Tori cut him off, holding up two fingers.

"Twice." She curled one finger down and growled lowly. "Trina tells me she gets a text that Mr. Sikowitz is attacking one of you guys-and now you tell me you got threatened by a gang member?" She dropped her hand down. "What next? Someone blows up your car? How are you guys supposed to be safe if you keep putting yourselves in situations where you can be killed, huh?"

Jade was hurt by the outburst and confused as to why Tori was so upset over this. "It's not like we're your charges or something," Beck remarked. Tori hesitated, her head leaning back and her mouth opening slightly. "We thought maybe we were your friends, and here you're treating us like you're a parent or something."

"Friends…" Tori waved a hand in the air and grumbled under her breath. "Like I need anymore attachments to lose." The words struck Jade like a knife to the heart. She backed up, her hands trembling as she watched Tori turn away and storm off upstairs. "What use is there, can't protect anyone. All ya'll are doing is spying on me and putting your lives at risk trying to get involved in something you don't know a goddamn thing about./"

Jade felt herself beginning to sink, so she slowly made her way to the couch as her lungs began to shrivel and the air around her started to fade. When she looked over to her right, she saw David standing in the doorway of his study, he had a somber expression and was slowly shaking his head.

"Give her time," he said, "She's got a lot going on right now." David walked forward, his arms swinging gently at his sides. Jade wasn't sure his words were comforting, but she wanted them to be. "She's struggling with a lot of different feelings, and I know you guys don't understand quite a bit. There is a reason."

He made his way into the kitchen and Jade watched Cat follow him. "What's that reason?" Cat asked. "We want to be her friends, we want her to think of us as friends; but there's so much we're finding that she's not saying. It hurts us, makes us think she doesn't trust us."

David picked up the coffee pot and set his porcelain coffee mug down on the counter with a heavy sigh. "Well." He began to pour the liquid in the mug. Jade walked over, furrowing her brow and listening, hoping for a solid explanation-or any explanation of some kind. The others remained still and quiet, but she could see the questions in their eyes as well. "It's not that she doesn't think of you as friends, it's more she doesn't really know how to handle the situation. Trina's one thing, she didn't get emotionally involved or attached like Tori. So it's a bit of a struggle for her."

Robbie extended his arms sideways, raising his voice up a bit more. "What does that mean? Emotionally attached? Why do you say it like that?" David leaned back against the countertop, he folded one arm across his stomach and lifted the coffee mug to his lips.

As he sipped the drink, the longer he took to say anything, the more anxious she became. "There are some things that she is not allowed to say that she wants to say. Some things are not safe to say, and there are things that could put various people in danger or alert the wrong people."

"What is it then?" Andre asked. "Is it an investigation or something? Are you guys investigating somebody?" David closed his eyes and took another long sip of his coffee, as though considering his next few words.

He lowered the mug and smacked his lips while moving his free hand along the edge of the countertop. "There is an investigation going on, yes." Jade's eyes grew wide and she reached her hand up over her heart, feeling it now pound underneath her chest. "An undercover operation that has been going on now for…" David squinted, glancing up to the left. He raised his palm upwards, tilting it in the air. "Two to two and a half years. I am willing to divulge that much."

Andre curled his eyebrows together. "That's at least when Trina was at Hollywood Arts." David heaved forth a heavy sigh and took another sip of his coffee. Two long creases formed on his forehead and he swallowed a large gulp.

"Yes." David lowered the mug once more. "Katrina has always wanted to follow in my footsteps, to be a police officer. She was a part of the junior detective club at Sherwood and wanted to help investigate a case involving a string of missing persons surrounding Hollywood Arts."

That hit Jade by surprise, but yet, she felt as though she knew that to be the case. "Kids were going missing there?"

"Still are, not very frequent, but there still are. Courtney Van Cleef was the most recent." She bowed her head, remembering too well the grief Tori was going through. Her anger must have been warranted. Tori simply did not want anything to happen to them, especially not after losing Courtney. "I wasn't in mind to put my daughter in a dangerous position, but I figured undercover missing person's case at a school, I could still keep watch somewhat…"

"But once Trina graduated, she couldn't do it anymore?"

"Basically, and by then Tori was wanting to get involved." David looked up the stairs and his lips pressed thinly together. "If they told you about Lindsay, Tori was close to Lindsay as well. She wanted to continue where Trina left off, to see that they find the missing students and find whoever was responsible for the attack on her sister and on Lindsay…Again, worried about letting my daughter get involved in that; but so long as I could keep watch, I thought it'd be okay."

Andre sat on the couch and stared at the coffee table for a minute before clearing his throat. "So, if it's an undercover operation, that means there are some things Tori and Trina can't say." David nodded at him. "You can't say who you're investigating or anything like that because we're not involved and telling us any sensitive case information could result in blowing the whole thing."

"Exactly."

"But are there some things you _could_ tell us? Things that maybe wouldn't risk the case?"

"It's difficult, because if you start to act differently-it could tip off the suspects that are being observed. If you have questions and I am able to answer them, I can do that."

"Alright." Andre ran his palms along his leg and shook his arms out in front of him as though shrugging off any dirt. "Why are the girls part-time only? Why did Trina essentially force herself into our group when we all first met, and then Tori seemed to do the same?"

David closed his eyes and smirked as Jade cast her own intrigued look onto him. Andre was asking the right questions, and it came to her as a surprise considering he never seemed the slight bit interested in it all. "They are-or were-part-time students because I felt more secure keeping them that way. We were also noticing a trend in the missing students where none of them were part-time. Whoever was behind the disappearances did not seem to focus on them, so I thought it would be the safest bet."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for an undercover agent to be full-time?" Jade asked, clearly annoyed that any undercover agent would be so limited.

"It would; but like I have said, the thought of throwing my daughters into the fire so quickly gives me hesitation."

"Understandable." She shrugged. "So back to Andre's other question…" She crossed her arms and her voice trailed off for a moment.

"Courtney's is the first and only disappearance to where she did not come from a wealthy or popular background. The trend of disappearances is not limited to male or female, not limited to ethnicity; but almost always the victim is either a hugely popular student or comes from a wealthy family."

He pushed himself forward from the counter, his brow furrowing a bit more as Jade shared concerned glances with Cat. "Therefore, Trina caught on to Andre." He motioned over to Andre and then nodded towards the others. "Then the rest of you. She saw that your group was among the more popular crowd-as well as wealthy. Robbie's father being the district attorney, Cat's mother being a top prosecutor for LA , and even Jade."

She turned her head, already knowing what he had to say about her family. "My dad owns the company that a lot of counselors work for and donated to Hollywood Arts when it first opened, right?"

"Basically. You guys were persons of interest in the sense of people that needed to be watched, in case our suspects tried to approach you."

"So when the transition happened, between Trina and Tori, it happened before Trina graduated completely."

"There was a time that Trina didn't feel she should stay undercover there any longer, rather to work on the outside and taking charge with me. At that point, Tori wanted to go in. Where she's at right now, she's worried she's getting too emotionally involved."

"But she's not." Jade looked down, struggling to understand the last part. Trina, and then Tori, had been tasked to watch over the group. "Unless she never thought of us at friends. We figured out Trina had been acting out a persona, the crazed diva; but was everything with Tori also fake?"

"No." David exhaled and Jade looked up to him, her heart lifting with a slight tinge of hope. "At first, she wanted to keep you at a distance. Some of you guys made things a bit more personal, made her actually have to try harder to be a part of your group."

Jade heard someone cough over her name, as though trying to call her out. She shot a glare at the others, only earning a wide, innocent grin from Robbie.

"Then she began to get attached. I believe that's where she's struggling, especially having just learned about Courtney's death." David set his coffee mug down and pushed his hands into his pocket. "Courtney is the first of the missing victims that has been discovered dead. Another point of note, I believe." He paced to the right, pulling one hand from his pocket to stroke his chin. "Why were we allowed to discover her?"

"I think I get it." He raised an eyebrow and looked to Jade, his finger pausing just on the side of his cheek. "It all happened so fast with her, it seems like." David nodded slowly, his eyelids lowering halfway. "Well, she wasn't popular or wealthy, so maybe the kidnapper was desperate?"

"Desperate?"

"I mean, what if they suspected that the popular kids were being watched or something? What if there was some catalyst that prevented the kidnapper from taking someone, and then Courtney comes along, and they grab her just to grab somebody." David lowered his hand and straightened his body, watching as the others slowly approached from behind Jade.

"I could see that," Cat said, "Not saying that's what happened though, right Jade?"

"Exactly. Just speculating."

Cat rolled her eyes and smiled at David. "She's always speculating, Mr. Vega." He chuckled softly.

"That makes a good investigator," he replied, "But a good investigator also has to be careful not to get caught putting cameras in potted plants." As he smirked, Jade felt her blood rushing to her face. "Or hiding in the backyard bushes." He tapped his foot and shot a disapproving look towards Robbie.

"Anyways," Jade continued, "What if the fact that Courtney had no wealth or status was something that had been rejected, and therefore whatever they're doing with the kidnapped victims, they didn't follow through with her. Instead, they killed her and dumped her body."

"That." David hummed for a moment and started to pace once more, nodding again. "That is not a bad angle. I'll have to look into that possibility. You said that you believe the popular kids may be suspected of being watched?"

"It's certainly possible," Cat remarked. The girl leaned sideways and propped her elbow onto Jade's shoulder. "Let's say Mr. Sikowitz, for example, is creepy and could potentially be suspect." David slowly raised his eyes skyward, his lips parting slightly. "He knows who you are, or has known, right?"

"A lot of people are well aware of who I am. I do carry a silver star." Cat looked confused for a second, then spoke the rank associated with one silver star.

"Police commander. Of course. My mom's prosecuted cases where you were called on as an expert witness."

"That is correct. So with that, let's assume hypothetical Mr. Sikowitz were involved and thought that maybe with Tori's presence, we were all being carefully observed by the police. Just her presence makes trying to get any one of us dangerous, because the police would be watching her and therefore watching us."

"A possibility."

"But you can't tell us _who_ you're investigating," Jade said in a softer tone. She was already running the thoughts through her mind, though it wasn't easy. David crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"What I can say is it is more than one person. We're investigating a possible network of suspects. The reason people at other schools such as Sherwood, Northridge, and so on look down so frequently on Hollywood Arts is because to everyone-they feel it is not a legitimate school. They've reported seeing and hearing cases of teachers getting too close to their students among other things, and there really hasn't been anyone graduating from that school becoming anything they like to tout…Hollywood Arts has not produced any celebrities of note."

Jade flinched, taken aback by the statement, although she couldn't deny that she herself was hard pressed to find anybody that found success after Hollywood Arts. "It's a hobby school to everyone, then?" She looked back up at David to see him nod.

"We had a couple Northridge girls report once, you may recall this, seeing a group of Hollywood Arts kids having a grand old time at a karaoke place with an instructor-and they accused the school of being a place where staff didn't teach anything other than having fun being 'friends' with your teachers until you graduate."

Jade cringed and shook her head abruptly. "I'll bet other schools think of our school as a hotbed of harassment cases."

"Yes." She sighed and he raised his shoulders. "That was one of the things that turned our attention towards Hollywood Arts in the first place. Someone from Sherwood reported seeing a friend of theirs that attended the school hugging a faculty member; and that friend was one of the first to go missing as well."

A silence fell over the group as they each turned to look at another, wondering if there was anything to add. It was a scary thought, realizing that perhaps there was something to what all the other schools thought of them as. Here, they had thought Northridge students and Sherwood students looked down on them for different reasons, shallower reasons, not that they thought the whole school itself was just a creeper's school.

There was something to the looks they received, then, from those other schools. More than just disdain and disgust; but perhaps just wondering which of them would be the next to possibly fuck a teacher.

It didn't help that they were so close with Mr. Sikowitz either, certainly doing things like participating in a sleepover at his house would spur many salacious rumors.

Jade began to tremble, not sure what to make of these more recent considerations. Was Hollywood Arts truly a dangerous place to be? She couldn't fathom that it could be, yet there was something amiss now that she was thinking about it.

"I think we should go." She fought against the lump forming in her throat and tried to ignore the pounding of her heart. "Tell Tori, we're sorry for causing her any trouble and that, well, if she wants to talk to us we're here for her and she knows where to find us." David smiled at them, saying nothing as they walked to the door. "We would like to be her friends, and not people she feels like she has to fret and worry over."

* * *

Well, seems they have a little bit. Mr. Vega's probably taken pity on them, or maybe sees something in them the others aren't. Who knows. They've learned a great deal in this chapter and so have you, what are your thoughts?


	10. Allowed In

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Allowed In)

"So she feels like she has to protect us, but at the same time, she's trying to be our friend." The group sat around a table at the mall food court, preferring to discuss matters there as opposed to where they so often discussed things. After all, no one knew just who could be listening in at Hollywood Arts's cafeteria. Beck leaned back, moving his hands behind his head and letting out a slow whistle. "Kinda wish we knew who was being investigated though."

"Sounds like it could be the school's faculty in general," Cat remarked while spooning up some soup she purchased. Jade agreed, but only because the way David spoke made it sound like the staff of the school was suspect. "Who knows if it's Lane, Mr. Sikowitz, Principal Eikner or even the ballet instructor."

"Money's on the ballet instructor," Andre said with a low chuckle, "Trying to fit bulky men in those tights is a crime in of itself!" Robbie brought his hand over his eyes and groaned while Beck folded his hands in his lap and flashed a toothy smirk.

"Oh the things you guys would do to get a girl's attention." He shook his head slowly under their leery gazes. "But notice how all the students are like on a first name basis with the counselor? I mean, Lane, he encourages it. I used to have regular sessions with the guy, but now I'm not so sure I should be."

"Nothing he's done or said has given reason to not trust him." Jade looked around the food court, noticing how empty it seemed. It was a slow day for a lot of places, but the usually crowded place had only a few people walking around or sitting down. "You know, I wouldn't pursue anymore conversations with him, just to be on the safe side; but we also shouldn't act any different just because we know the school's getting investigated."

"That's what Mr. Vega said." Cat nodded at her and pointed her finger outwards. "If we act differently, it could tip off the kidnappers that they are being investigated and they may be all the more careful and the operation could be forfeit."

"Essentially. We don't want to risk what the police are doing."

Robbie furrowed his brow and leaned forward, lowering his voice to a near whisper. "What if it goes all the way to Principal Eikner himself?" The others looked to him and Jade began to ponder the possibility. "He seemed really intimidating back in Sikowitz's class the other day, even Mr. Sikowitz seemed to be terrified of him. Maybe he's the guy?"

Cat dipped her spoon in the soup bowl once more and hummed inquisitively. "You know, I heard him say something about Helen back there. He told Mr. Sikowitz to remember what happened with her."

"Oh yeah." Jade brought her hands up to her face, tapping her fingertips against her nose. "I'd almost forgotten about her. She came in and he left for a little while, and then suddenly she was gone and he came back. There was never really a solid explanation for it, was there?" The others shook their heads, it seemed nobody had an answer for what transpired. It was as though Helen never truly existed.

"I have to ask though," Robbie began while dipping an overly salted French fry into a tub of barbecue sauce. "Could that gang we ran into be connected?" Jade's lips pursed and she looked to Beck, who cocked his head a bit. Robbie chewed the fry and swallowed quickly. "I mean they seemed familiar with Lindsay's landmark, and I mean she died on their territory. Trina said the attack happened because she was caught looking around and asking questions."

"She made the assumption they were connected," Beck replied, "But I don't know if she is fully certain they are. If they are connected, then…" His breathing grew shallow and his eyes enlarged. "Then my god, something big must be going down."

The look in his eyes told Jade he was genuinely afraid of the Knight. If that was the case, then she could only imagine how terrifying it must be to think that they could be involved in whatever was happening with Hollywood Arts. "I almost wish we could help them," Jade muttered, "I know we're not cops or anything but surely…"

"What if we started like a detective's club at Hollywood Arts?" Cat grinned for a minute, but the grin started to fade. Before Jade could think too much on that, she already knew it didn't sound like a good idea. "Then again, if the staff at Hollywood Arts are the ones being investigated, starting up something like that might be the exact opposite of helpful."

Jade raised her hands up and brought her chin down inside them like a perch. Cat slowly stirred the soup, frowning as she watched the liquid spin. The boys each fell silent as well, possibly all wondering where they could go from here.

She wanted to help the investigation, but of course she wasn't a cop yet and couldn't help without knowing some information that would be too case-sensitive. Besides all of that, this case affected all of them; it was their own school after all. Their lives were somehow being put in jeopardy and there wasn't a thing they could do about it.

Well, she was a fighter and she knew Cat was as well. Clearly the boys were too. "I don't want to not be given a chance to fight back," Jade said quietly, "I don't want to sit around doing nothing while somebody at our school schemes and threatens to destroy our lives."

"Me either." Cat shrugged. "But what can be done? We're on our own, and we don't even know what's going on there. How could we possibly help when we can't even start up something like that detective squad that has? The minute we did that, we'd be tipping off whoever the cops are watching. Not like all of us can just quit and go over to Sherwood either."

"Yeah, but how content are you to just sit and watch?"

"Not very…"

"So don't," someone said. Jade gasped at the voice and jerked her head upright, the others followed suit and turned to see Tori standing just a few feet away with her sister. Her hands were on her hips and her lips curved into a smile. "Start up an unofficial club outside of the school." Trina's eyebrow cocked upwards and a smile stretched across her face as well.

"Tori? How'd you even find out where we were?"

"Easy." She dropped her hands and walked towards them. "I've been following you guys for three days." A sigh rushed over the group and Jade slowly shook her head. "Sorry I yelled at you guys the other day. It's been hard for me to put my emotions in check lately-you guys didn't deserve that. If anything, you deserved more of an explanation; but I think my dad took care of that."

"He told us you were going through a lot." Jade scratched her forehead for a moment before dropping her hand. "An understatement, but still…"

Tori sat down across from Jade, in between Robbie and Andre. Her knees were spread out and she was leaning over the table. Her hands clasped together on the surface and her eyes dipped down for a minute.

"I haven't been fair to you guys. I know that, but been difficult for me to know how to let you in and how much to give. I come from a police family, we live private lives to protect ourselves."

"We get that, Tori, we really do."

Tori bowed her head, her shoulders sloped. "Losing Courtney is the hardest thing for me. I won't even let Ian step foot near Hollywood Arts, and here I am forming connections with you guys when I was only supposed to be observing, watching." Jade bit her lip and her fingers slowly curled into her palms. She watched Tori's head lift and her gaze find hers. "So now, I'm stuck fearing that I might lose one of you guys. I'm not even a real cop yet."

She put her hand to her chest. "I want to go into forensics, but I've got to wait another year or two before I can even get close. I'm collaborating with my dad and sister on everything; so if something were to happen to one of you, I hadn't eve prepared myself for that yet." Tori looked over her shoulder at Trina. "I mean, Tri, what would you have done?"

"Kept close watch," Trina replied, "I never let them out of my sight while at that school. Not once." Jade's jaw dropped for a moment and she saw bewilderment growing on her friends' faces. "I couldn't be everywhere, so I had some tricks set up. Cameras and whatnot, so if one of them got approached or abducted, I was going to catch it and I could report it to my dad…the police would've swooped in while I tried to do whatever I could to assist."

Tori looked back at the group and a heavy sigh rolled away from her lips. "There's only so much either of us really could do being part-time students; but Dad didn't feel comfortable letting Trina go through that risk, and then both of them didn't want me being full-time. Even then, there's only so much that I am able to do."

"You can't make arrests or anything like that," Beck said, "Probably can't question either."

Tori poked her thumb over her shoulder. "Trina could make an arrest. She probably could interrogate too, but most likely Dad or Gary will do the interrogating."

"Gary…" Andre flashed a toothy grin and Tori's eyes flickered skywards while Trina slowly brought her hand over her eyes as though she knew what was going to be asked. "You know, we thought he was having some type of an affair, he was always around."

"He is essentially our Godfather." Tori sat upright and crossed her arms. "He thought it'd be funny to put on performances because we were doing that." Her eyes narrowed. "Of course he knocked that off, but the damage was already done. You guys think he's having an affair with our mother, and that couldn't be farther from the truth"

"But _why_ the performance? Why the deception?" Andre motioned to Trina. "Trina acted like a batshit insane diva to what end?" Trina chuckled softly and Tori glanced back at her for what felt like the longest time.

"To keep up appearances and avoid detection." Tori turned back around. "When you go undercover, it becomes necessary at times to don a persona. Trina went so annoyingly in-your-face flashy that it would cause people to automatically want to avoid her or ignore her. And it worked."

"Whereas you did the opposite," Beck retorted, "Becoming popular and dominating the scene with singing and acting." Tori raised an eyebrow and cocked a smirk.

"I have no interest in that, and I truthfully cannot sing all that well." Jade did a double take and Robbie instantly accused Tori of lying. Tori started laughing and the smirk on Trina's face grew more. "Nope. You've never heard me sing truly, not once." Tori waved her hands in the air. "I'm fake, I lipsynced it all."

"But how? There were even times where, unless you had somebody hiding out somewhere with-" They stopped and turned their gazes towards Trina, remembering that she's pretty much always been hiding out somewhere. It would be easy to hook a radio up to an amplifer or get something ready for such a situation where Tori might be prompted to sing. "That…is dedication." Andre shook his head once more. "But why?"

Tori rolled her head to the right. "Trina wanted to avoid prying eyes early on in the investigation." She rolled her head back to the left. "I drew all the attention onto me. Part-timer, rising to popularity and becoming bigger than the full-timers…Nobody else is getting the attention because I won't let them, so no one is gaining popularity or being thrust into the limelight. This means a lot of potential victims are slipping by." Tori peered down her nose. "Unfortunately, I see now that may be counterproductive. It may potentially cause desperation among the kidnappers. Courtney may have been abducted because there were no viable options."

"How come no one has tried anything with us though?"

Tori shut her eyes and smirked. "I've done my job well. Too well, I suppose, I'm not supposed to be preventing things from happening because then the police aren't being given what they need to make a move."

"What do they need? I mean, is there anything they can move on right now?"

Tori looked down, her fingers tapping the table gently. She looked to Trina, as though asking permission for something. Trina simply closed her eyes and raised her shoulder. "There is one who is highly suspect right now," Trina answered, "But we can't move in on him because we have reason to believe there's more at play here. We are watching him, seeing if he will lead us to the bigger picture. Even then, we are going to need proof, evidence." Her eyes opened slightly. "Remember when I asked if I ought detain you just for talking about Courtney?"

"I remember." Jade knew the answer was a hard no, because there was nothing to go on. "Circumstantial, right? Just mentioning her name doesn't suggest guilt."

Cat nodded her head. "My mother couldn't even use that in court, it'd be thrown out in a heartbeat." The redhead threw her arms forward, speaking in a mock pompous voice. "Oh the defendant just mentioned the victims name, therefore they must be guilty! As guilty as the other dozens of people talking about the victim!"

Tori chuckled. "Yeah, it wouldn't work very well." The girl raised her hand up and waved it through the air. "But I want to go back to the other point real quick. You guys." The group fell silent and Jade waited with baited breath. "I do want you to know, I do consider you to be friends. Friendship at this point is hard, though, because there's a very serious investigation going on and I can't let it be compromised. However…" Tori looked to the side, biting her lip for a brief moment. "There may be something we can do."

"We wouldn't talk about the case," Jade replied with an exhale. "We wouldn't do anything to disrupt the police work." Tori smiled a bit and clasped her hands together once more on the table.

"Well, I think my family can agree you probably wouldn't cause a lot of damage. You've intrigued us though, what with your investigating us." Jade's face grew red and she looked to the others, all of whom were now trying to avoid eye contact with anyone as if attempting to make believe they had no idea what Tori was talking about. "In the future…" Tori leaned in, her eyes narrowing while her smirk grew. "Just ask. I'll be happy to answer whatever questions I can. After all, we're not the bad guys here. Still, you've a knack for investigating things…"

"Ooh, maybe we can help you guys?" Cat inquired. "I mean, you could use some fresh eyes, right?" Tori leaned back slowly and looked back at Trina, who was staring at them with an eerily calm expression. "Not to mention, some full-time students."

"There isn't a lot you'd be able to do," Trina replied. "Essentially you'd be about as good as Sherwood's detective club. Maybe a bit more efficient since you're actually at Hollywood Arts; but any real investigating would have to be done under direct supervision and an officer would have to handle any possible evidence or suspects. You would also have to be under strict supervision, anything you hear or discover comes to me or my dad. Or Gary."

"What about your mom? Is she not a police officer?" Trina blinked at Cat's inquiry. "Just curious, I mean-"

"Mom is a registered nurse," Tori answered with an apathetic sigh. Clearly, the question was poorly timed. "Mom and Dad met when she was an intern at a local hospital and Dad was a rookie cop. He got shot and had to go to the hospital, his wound was a minor one, so Mom was the one that cleaned him up. It was kind of a love-at-first-sight thing."

"Aww."

Jade leaned into Cat and started to whisper. "Cat, I love you, but I think Trina was just about to say we could somehow help the investigation. Let's move away from their mother now before Trina walks away." Cat nodded abruptly and Trina flashed a knowing smirk.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere," Trina replied, much to Jade's shock. "But not a bad call." Trina approached the table and leaned over it, putting her palms flat on the surface. She looked amongst the group, surveying them with a narrowed gaze. "I'll allow assistance. But you should know, Tori already discussed this option with Dad and myself."

Jade dropped her head and stifled a nervous chuckle, she was hoping for the relief of having just convinced the sisters to let them help; not that they'd already considered it.

"The reason being, Tori feels like she's gotten herself compromised due to her emotions. I also feel that undercover part-time students aren't a benefit. There's only so much that Tori is able to see and do. I think that's why this case has been moving so slowly, and Dad agrees. People are in danger because we have someone that can't be at Hollywood Arts all time. Criminals are being given too much time to act, and if they started to suspect something, they would have even more time to get the hell out of dodge. They must be stopped, we can't let this investigation go on much longer than this."

"Just let us know what we can do to help, and we'll do it gladly." Jade grinned from ear to ear, eager to be a part of this. Still, there was a heaviness within her, the heaviness of fear and of uncertainty.

There was no telling what to expect, and she didn't want to lose anybody close to them. Perhaps with the sisters' watchful eyes and David in close vicinity, they wouldn't suffer that loss. Then, there was the unknown-just what was there to expect? How would she react to what was found out?

She spent so much time at that school that she'd grown to love the people there; but if everything at that school was one big lie, then was everything in her life one big lie as well?

"W-What about my dad?" She asked in a spontaneous moment. Tori raised an eyebrow and Trina frowned at her. "He-He was a donor, he helped jumpstart the school. You don't think he's a part of whatever's going on, do you?"

"I don't believe so," Trina admitted much to Jade's relief. "The school had a legitimate start in everyone's eyes, being touted as a school for the arts. Mr. West donated money to the school and continues to do so on the belief and understanding that it helps students appreciate and discover the arts. I also believe that is something that has kept any abductors eyes off of you, Jade."

"Really?"

Trina shut her eyes. "If the school is no longer legitimate, they need funding from somewhere. Unwitting donors are a pretty good source of income. If Mr. West lost his daughter and thought that Hollywood Arts were responsible either for letting it happen or not preventing it, and he pulled his donation…" Trina paused and looked Jade straight in the eyes.

She understood where Trina was going with that and not much else was needed to be said. "Yeah, the cashflow stops."

Trina raised a finger and pointed to Cat, and then Robbie. "You've also got Cat's mom, high class prosecutor, and Robbie's dad who is the District Attorney. Any abductors would have to walk an extremely thin line there as well."

Robbie furrowed his brow. "So what are you saying? The reason we've been left alone is because of our parents?"

"Something like that. In this group, Beck and Andre are the easiest for any abductors to grab." Trina shrugged. The two boys exchanged wide-eyed looks and the heaviness in Jade's heart grew stronger. "Simply saying." Trina stood upright and sighed. "But this is not where we need to discuss an investigation. We need to be somewhere that you wouldn't be overheard or suspected. A mall? Too many ears."

"What about the precinct?"

"If suspects started to notice you guys going to the police department frequently, it might tip them off as well. We will figure something out…"

* * *

So it starts to come out, and it looks like the group will be taking part in an investigation as well. Shall we see how deep the rabbit hole goes? What is your take on everything?


	11. Parental Consent

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Parental Consent)

Jade sat with her father at home watching the news on television. It served mainly as background noise since neither of them were truly interested in the politics of the day. Typically, they got their fill on one day of the week and then understood the rest of the week would just be rehashing what was already said.

It was a quiet evening, the living room was only lit up by the amber glow of the standing lamps beside the dark leather couch against the back of the wall. Two empty plates sat on the coffee table alongside half-drank glasses of water. Jade was laying against the left arm rest of the three-seater with her feet propped up on her father's legs.

They'd not heard from her mother that evening, but then, they'd given up on the possibility of that. Henry and Julia had been divorced since she was ten years old, but the woman had been gone at least a year before that. Over the years she'd call and talk to them, but she slowly began to back away once Henry stopped sending her money.

For tonight, there were more pressing matters on their mind than whether or not Julia would ever call them again. Or at least, on Jade's mind. Just as Cat was going to do, Jade wanted to get her father's okay on her working with the police on an investigation. There had to be consent from the parent-the only problem was they couldn't tell their parents anything major about the case.

This was more a fact regarding her father, and she understood that. He needed to continue being a donor for Hollywood Arts. She hated that he essentially had to waste that money, but there was no choice. If he backed out, it might raise suspicion with the suspects.

"So…" Henry's chest sank inwards and he turned his gaze towards Jade. "What is it you're going to be doing, exactly?" Jade peered down, gazing absently at her kneecaps. Her head turned towards the television where the newscaster was talking about some global politics. "You need me to sign something for the police, but why? You're not in some kind of trouble are you?"

"No, nothing like that." Jade looked back at him and drew out an exhale. "I'm going to be collaborating with them." Henry's eyebrow arched upwards and his lips separated for a moment before closing back together. Two lines formed along his forehead and his head tilted ever so slightly to the right. "I'm going to be assisting with an investigation."

"I assume you can't tell me what it is you're investigating or why they need a nearly seventeen year old girl to help collaborate with them."

"Yeah, there's only so much I can say because I can't risk throwing the investigation; but I can tell you it's an undercover assignment." Henry closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "What they're investigating, they need a teenager for."

"Since when have you taken such an interest in police work though?" He cracked a smile and there was a glimmer of pride in his eyes. She raised her shoulders and sat upright, throwing her feet towards the ground.

"Well I've always had a knack for investigating, and they're kind of impressed by that. I think so, anyway. But this investigation…" She furrowed her brow and clasped her hands together in her lap. "I mean, it affects my friends a little bit." Henry's eyebrows rose and he frowned. "So, if it affects them, it affects me. I feel like I need to be a part of it."

"Will you be put in any kind of danger?"

"No. They're going to have me under strict surveillance. I'm only going to be an observer, really." Henry stroked his chin and started to nod, appearing to understand. At least, Jade hoped that he was understanding. "I have to report anything I see, anything I hear, anything I find directly to the police officer overseeing me."

"And can I ask who the officer overseeing this investigation is?"

Henry knew who the Vegas were, and he was on good terms with David, so she hoped her father's concerns might be eased if he knew that information. Jade didn't think there was anything wrong with him knowing either. "I'm not sure whether or not I'm supposed to tell you, but I don't think you'd do anything with the information, so yeah…you know Mr. Vega." Henry smiled a bit and gave a brisk nod.

"Ah yes. He's leading this investigation?"

"Yes. So as you can tell, I'll be in pretty good hands." Henry leaned forward, his eyes fixated on the television screen. His hands pat together twice and fresh wrinkles seemed to pop up on his face. "You can trust the Vegas. They'll not let anything bad happen to me."

"It's a lot to ask." Henry turned his head towards her and she held her breath. The worry was clear from the quiver in his eyes and the creases forming around them and around his mouth. "You're all I've got left. My one and only child, being thrown into this…"

"It's all a part of growing up, right?"

He chuckled sadly and brought his hand up over his mouth and chin. "Yep." His shoulders rose and fell as he looked back the television. "Funny, I don't even know what it is you want to be when you finish school, I never thought police work would be one of those things." He dropped his hand and flashed a playful smirk. "Always thought it'd be psychology, maybe you'd follow in your old man's footsteps."

"Hey you never know." She had to admit, that was something she thought about doing. Granted, she always saw herself more as a teacher or going into research somehow. "I might go into a research oriented field. I might teach. I might become a counselor-you never know. The sky's the limit, you know."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Learned from the best." She folded her arms and looked towards the end table. The form in question was laying on the far right corner. Henry's gaze followed it and a heavy, hot breath of air left his lips.

"Just don't get reckless, Jade. Don't do anything to put yourself in danger, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"I'll do my best, Dad." She appreciated his concern, worrisome as it was. This was perhaps the first time he let all his worry and concern for her show so much, it was astonishing. Of course, it was sad to see as well because she could only imagine how he'd worry if he knew that every day she stepped foot in Hollywood Arts was a day her life was potentially at risk.

Sure, Trina told them she, as well as Cat and Robbie, were the least at risk; it still didn't mean risk wasn't there. Whoever the abductors were may not necessarily care who their parents were or about the consequences of their disappearance. Hell, the abductors could potentially find a way to work around it.

She could see it now in her own case. If she were taken by someone at the school, the staff there could reassure Henry that they were doing everything in their power to cooperate with the police and search for her. They could easily convince him that they were the good guys and there was nothing to fear. After all, criminals were not always idiots, especially not the more powerful they were.

Leaders in organized crime had to be intelligent, otherwise the gangs, cartels and mafias of the world would never last half as long as they did.

Henry reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen while gently picking up the form. "Please promise me." He brought the pen down, hovering inches from the signature line. His eyes drifted towards her and his eyebrows came in together. "Promise me if you start to feel too much pressure, if you start feeling stressed out or worried, if it gets to be too much…you'll back out." Jade smiled gently and nodded.

"I promise. I'll try not to let you worry either." He smiled back and reached over, giving her knee a gentle pat and squeeze with his hand. She leaned into him, placing her head upon his shoulder. "I love you papa-bear. We've got each other always, no matter what."

"I love you too, cub." Henry signed the paper and closed his eyes. His chest expanded slowly and then retracted. "My little girl's growing up, taking on a lot of responsibility here."

"I will be fine."

"Still won't stop a father from worrying." She smiled at him and slowly took the sheet of paper into her lap. "I guess I'll go clean up the dishes. Get my mind onto something else." He pat his knees and then rose to his feet.

"You need any help in the kitchen?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

Jade understood, he needed to be left alone to his thoughts for a while. She got up from the couch and, leaving the television running, made her way to her bedroom. She set the form on the end table beside her bed and stared at it for what felt like the longest time.

That sheet of paper was heavy, much heavier now with the weight of all her father's trust, concerns, and fears. Now the weight of responsibility was added to it, her own responsibility.

Not just to herself or to her friends, but to her father and to the students at Hollywood Arts. To the staff-if there were any of them not suspected. She didn't know yet the details of the investigation, just how many suspected kidnappers there were, they had to give the forms to Trina first.

Still, for as brave as she felt, she was afraid. She didn't know fully what she was getting into, and that thought worried her more than anything.

Instictively, she pulled out her phone and dialed Cat's number. The girl answered after three rings. "How did it go?" Cat asked. Jade shut her eyes and a trembling breath fell from her lips.

"Dad said it was okay. He's really worried though, I know he's not one for depressing thoughts or concerns, but-"

"He's got to feel like he just signed his daughter away."

Jade grunted and her eyes flew open. "That's one way to put it, I guess." She paused, looking out the window at the full moon high in the sky. "What about you? Did everything go over well with your mom and dad?"

"Mom was very reluctant, and you know…being a lawyer, she tried to analyze every little thing." Jade whistled and turned her gaze towards the velvet purple bedsheets rolling off the side of her bed. "But she said it was okay in the long run, as long as I was careful. She understood I wasn't going to be able to tell her every little thing, because you know, she's an attorney so she gets it. She may have to distance herself from the case so she knows she wouldn't be able to be a prosecutor or anything."

"I imagine she could if you weren't that involved, but yeah, I can kind of see where conflict of interest may come in. I wonder how Robbie fared."

"Oh, I just got off the phone with him. He said his father was very adamant that he be as minimalist as possible." Jade nodded, figuring his dad would be the strictest of them all. "Apparently Mr. Shapiro still gave the okay that he help, but he wants Robbie involved as little as possible. It still sounds like a hard no from Mr. Shapiro, though."

"In other words you and I will be doing the legwork." It made sense that Robbie would likely be told no, as the son of the District Attorney really shouldn't get involved with an investigation that could potentially be a high profile case.

"Basically…I assume Beck and Andre will have gotten their family's okay. Somehow." She already knew Beck had, it wasn't difficult for him as it was for them though. Mr. Oliver cared about his son and didn't want to lose him, so Beck told him it was just for observation and he wouldn't actually be put in any danger. It didn't take much reassuring, but his father was half passed out and only half sober at the time.

That was a fact that could probably be best left alone when handing his form over to the Vegas. As for Andre, Jade was willing to bet there was no real conversation going on with his grandmother. He knew how to write her signature because a lot of important documents he had to do it for her because she could hardly sit through anything; so chances were very likely he'd be handing in a forgery.

Chances were also likely that Trina and her dad would be well aware of that, and it was also likely they'd have to tell him to sit out of the investigation. Or at the very least, he'd be doing a hell of a lot less than anybody else-if not nothing at all.

"Nothing left to do but get some rest and hand these over to the Vegas tomorrow then." Jade took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Let's hope for the best, whatever happens."

"Whatever happens, Jade, we're all in this together."

* * *

Decided to give you this chapter now. Seems everyone is clear, for the most part


	12. Suspects and Victims

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (Victims and Suspects)

It was agreed the Vega home would be the place to meet, especially since they already were known to visit the family on a regular basis. Therefore, it wasn't so much of a risk of tipping off the suspects that there was an undercover operation going on.

Once there, the group started handing Mr. Vega the forms as he stood in front of the kitchen table with Trina beside him. Tori was reclining on the couch, eating a slice of pie. "What're you eating there?" Jade asked, licking her lips. Just the smell of fresh, warm pie was enough to make her drool.

Tori motioned to the countertop where a freshly made cherry pie was sitting. "Marie Callendar's cherry pie. We made some for dessert. Help yourself." Jade grinned from ear to ear and hurried over while practically pushing her form into David's chest. He raised an eyebrow at her and cleared his throat.

"Okay then." David glanced down at the forms, sifting through each until he stopped on Andre's. His eyebrow rose higher and he looked towards the youth. "You signed your grandmother's signature, didn't you?" Andre raised his shoulders and motioned his hands towards the forms.

"Man, she can't sign a damn thing. I got to do all the paperwork for her. You ought to see her fret over the damn bills, thinking they're someone trying to use her personal information to spy on her. If she's not paranoid about something, she'll be paranoid the dust bunny under the couch will bite off her damn foot!"

"I see…" David set the forms down on the countertop and shook his head. "Anyway, all of you are good to go, of course limits still have to be put in place. I assume the girls already told you about the restrictions and procedures?"

"They have." Jade plated an abnormally large slice of pie on her plate and froze when she saw all the eyes on the room studying her. Looking down at the pie, she chuckled nervously and held it up as if showing it off. "I like pie."

David ran his hand along his forehead, groaning softly. "God I hope our suspects don't offer you any food or candy." Jade shrugged and dipped a fork into the delectable looking pie.

The rest of the group gathered around the table, each eagerly waiting for whatever was going to come next. Jade wondered what their instruction would be and just what they'd might be doing.

Trina spoke up first, maintaining eye contact with the group. "You are here to help assist with the missing students that have disappeared from Hollywood Arts. Every detail of this case is confidential; and anything that you discover, see, or hear is to be reported to the senior officers. If you have reason to believe you have found evidence or even a confession of sorts, you must report that to the senior officer and allow that officer to investigate. Do you understand these regulations?"

Jade nodded first, then the others, each declaring that they understood. When Jade looked to the couch, she saw Tori had left the room. She was surprised, but only for a moment, as she could hear the sound of wheels hitting tile and her attention turned to the study where a bulletin board on wheels was being rolled out.

Tori peered at the group as she guided the board towards them, then brought it to a stop just in front of them. David and Trina walked around it, gripped the edges of the board and flipped it over to reveal numerous photographs.

There were twenty photographs, some with familiar faces and others not as much-it was a sight that not only took her breath away but filled her with fear. David was the one to start going through the details of each individual student that had gone missing, details that filled Jade with a sense of grief.

Robbie said he recognized one student as a girl they were trying to impress in the ballet class. Andre recognized Burf, who had come around from time to time. He was in Mr. Anthony's music class with Andre. Mr. Anthony was the teacher that had given Andre a D for a song at one point, which Tori helped persuade to give another look at to change his mind.

Ryder Daniels was shown on the board as well, a surprise to everyone in attendance. "He was last seen in Nurse Kotter's office for a sprained ankle," Tori remarked with a grim tone. Another student, Sherry, who Andre dated a few times and couldn't stop making out with constantly, was listed as a missing person. When Jade saw her picture, she looked over to see how he was dealing with it; and not surprisingly, she could see mist forming in his eyes until he had to turn away to wipe them.

Glancing back at the board, Jade felt a sensation of grief grip her heart; an old friend, Eli McAllister was there. She picked him for one of the very first improve scenes she had done with Tori. He played Cat's brother, son to her and Beck. An old friend, Jade thought he simply moved away.

"My god…" Her trembling reached over her mouth and her eyes gently closed over. "He moved away, I remember talking about that with Mr. Sikowitz. Sikowitz said Eli had so much talent and he was going to miss having him in class." Tori closed her eyes and bowed her head, but Jade was grateful the girl said nothing more. "Beck and I were good friends with him, we were upset he moved without-"

"Yeah I don't think he moved," Beck remarked with a grim and quivering voice. "In fact, he looks to be one of the first few students to go missing." The pictures were placed in order of disappearance, and Eli's was the third in the lineup.

"Another you might recognize," Tori said as she pointed to another familiar face. "Her dad owns 'Franks Cupcakes' downtown…" Both Beck and Jade gawked at the photo, their eyes growing wide. It was Meredith, a girl who had shown interest in Beck and essentially agreed to everything he said at the time. He'd gone out with her during a period of separation with Jade, but went back to Jade and quickly dropped Meredith due to her nature.

"When did she-no, I didn't even know she was missing."

"Shortly after you dumped her and went back to Jade, she was last spotted by fellow students entering Lane Alexander's office for counseling." Tori lowered her arm, her gaze still fixated on the photograph of Meredith. "She never returned home that night." Jade shut her eyes and moved her hand to her stomach while Beck stumbled towards the couch.

"If you excuse me." He gripped the armrest with a tight hand, pulled his other hand over his mouth and collapsed onto the cushion. "Goddamn." Jade turned her gaze to the first photograph, a young girl with bright blue eyes and luscious brown hair. She was gorgeous; but not someone that Jade easily recognized.

"Who did you say she was?" She pointed to the picture. "I vaguely remember that face." Trina leaned forward, peering at the photograph.

"Tiffany Richards." Her name was said in a manner of fact, just a name in an investigation. There was emotion in Trina's words, as with Tori and David, a sense of determination; but this was an investigation where one had to separate their emotions from fact and evidence. "She was the first student to go missing, seen by a student of Sherwood hugging her professor outside of the school."

"Who was the professor?"

"Erwin Sikowitz." Jade's heart stopped and a deathly chill ran down her spine. The others looked to Trina with stunned gazes. "He is our prime suspect." Trina stood erect, clasped her hands together and lowered them to her waist. She stared directly at Jade, her eyebrows curved high and lips pressed thinly together. It was an expression as though asking if she had further questions.

Jade could feel her knees starting to buckle and tears began rolling from her eyes. "I-I didn't even think."

"We also suspect Lane Alexander, Nurse Kotter, Mr. Anthony, and Madame McKee." She exhaled slowly. "These are all staff members who had known interactions with multiple missing persons." Jade saw Beck's skin pale and he rose from the couch with his entire body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Lane? Lane is a suspect?" Trina nodded at him. Beck stumbled forward, his hand patting his chest and voice rising to a near panic. "I go and talk to him almost every week." Trina frowned while Jade slowly looked away, feeling as though she may be sick. "He knows everything about my life, my family, my home. He even knows-" Beck froze, his muscles tensing and teeth chattering. Jade opened her mouth and hurried towards him, taking his hand in hers as he turned his eyes to her. "He knows about the gang."

"This is the gang you ran into the other day?" David inquired while raising an eyebrow. "The one you mentioned having been a part of in the past?" Beck nodded and David slowly breathed out. "I would have you not suddenly break routine in visiting Lane, because for now all we know is he is a suspect not that he is guilty of anything. Exercise caution, however. Understood?"

"Yes sir…"

Robbie looked to the row of suspects at the bottom of the board and drew in a heavy breath of air. "Are there any other suspects? Anyone you guys are looking at?"

"Coach Davis," Tori remarked. Andre rolled his eyes and spread his arms out.

"Great, that's my damn P.E. coach." Andre raised a hand to his forehead and groaned loudly. "We know all these teachers, they're all important to us in one way or another. How could any one of them…jesus."

"Coach Davis has only been involved with one student, Ryder. Ryder was in his class when he sprained his ankle and had to go in to see Nurse Kotter."

It was difficult to hear, difficult to understand or even believe that any of these trusted faculty members could possibly have anything to do with what was going on. "Of course," Jade began slowly, "Nurse Kotter and Lane Alexander would have the most contact with all of these victims. The school nurse and guidance counselor? How many students do they see on an average day?"

"In all honesty." Tori sighed and locked her hands behind her back. "The entire staff of the school is suspect." Jade's jaw dropped and she found it difficult to muster up anything further at this point. "These five here are simply key suspects, perhaps the most high profile."

"There is a guy we have inside, Festus, who runs the grub truck." They knew of him well, and Jade was secretly praying he wasn't suspect. She had to run David's words again in her brain to realize that he was not. "He's watching every interaction among students and faculty. A few of the janitors are hired by us as well." David crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "There is not a single staff member in that school that we do not suspect of somehow being involved in this."

"That can't be possible." Cat threw her hands over her mouth and groaned. "That just can't be." David nodded in her direction.

"The difficult part of it is discerning whether they're involved with the kidnapping or unethical behavior. Our observers have gotten mixed up between this, because several teachers and staff members have been spotted socializing with students, sharing lunches, and even driving their students home."

Cat's voice rose to a level of anger and a fierceness in her eyes that Jade recognized in the girl's own mother."Well shit!" Cat pounded the countertop once with an enclosed fist. "It's no wonder the cops can't pin down who's doing what when you've got kids getting into cars with their damn teacher."

Jade hooked a finger over her chin and studied the board of victims with a heavy heart. All the way from Tiffany to Courtney, these victims broke her heart and some she could see how the others may feel responsible for. "What if that's part of the ruse?" She inquired. The Vegas turned towards her, intrigue in their eyes. "What if…Two things are possible, I think."

"Go on?"

"First, there could be multiple abductors and they're using this unethical behavior by their fellow staff members to blend in and look friendly-so anyone investigating will be confused or thrown off; and the issue is a separate one."

"Okay."

"Or darker still." She narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, studying the five key suspects at the bottom. "They're all connected." She felt a rush of air leaving the room and inhaled slowly. "What if very single staff member at Hollywood Arts, knowingly and willingly participates and plays 'best friends' with their students to throw investigators off of the real kidnappers?"

This was a truly frightening thought, and one that turned her stomach. It spelled disaster, she knew; but now was the time to get serious. No matter what happened, they had to save the kids. Maybe some of these victims were still alive and out there somewhere, or maybe they were all lost forever, she didn't know. The one truth that was stirring in her heart was they needed to prevent any other victims from being taken, they had to stop these monsters once and for all.

Looking bath to Meredith's photo, happy and grinning with purse in hand, then to Eli and Courtney, Andre's former girlfriend Sherry, and finally Tiffany, Jade found resolve. This was for them, for all the victims and for all the potential victims. The monsters would be stopped one way or another.

"If that's the case, is there a ringleader?" Beck inquired. "Someone that could be giving the orders, and if there is, who does he answer to?"

Jade looked to Courtney's photograph and noticed, seemingly for the first time, a photograph beside it. "Courtney's the only one that was found, correct? The only one found murdered?" David nodded and Jade slowly approached the second photograph. "Guys, come over here."

The others followed while Beck remained on the couch. The photograph was that of Courtney's body. She was found fully clothed, bruised and bloodied, thrown with indignity beside a dumpster. It was as if she weren't even good enough for the trash.

As they studied the photograph, they noticed very particular markings. Her wounds were deep, wide and long, made by an instrument like an oversized knife. As it dawned on her, the lightbulbs appeared to go off in the minds of the group and each of them turned their eyes to Beck. He looked sideways, then over fully, raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

Jade pointed at the photograph. "Look at Courtney's wounds." Beck moved over, squinting his eyes. As he studied the photograph, his skin began to turn pale. "What weapon do you think could leave cuts like those?"

"I've seen those. Machete." He staggered back, slowly shaking his head as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. "N-No. Similar yes, but it can't be." Beck turned away, clutching his stomach and mouth. "The Knights, they brutalize their victims like that. But they can't be involved, they _can't_."

"Was Courtney handed over to a gang? For what purpose?"

* * *

So here we are, looks like we've got quite a bit to look at. Maybe you'll recognize some of those names, none of em are OC characters, heh. But yep, looks like the whole school may be in on this disappearing act, and potentially the gang that we ran into is somehow involved. Wonder who holds the power.


	13. The Motivators

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (The Motivators)

The next day, Jade met with the others and took note of something they were all doing. Andre opened his binder to show them a photograph of Sherry he had stashed away in the pocket sleeve. "I wanted to remember what I was doing this for," he said while looking at the photograph. Jade smiled as he lifted it with tentative fingers.

Sherry had been a beautiful girl with a similar complexion as Andre, her long hair was a soft brown and her chocolate eyes seemed to light up the day. Jade remembered how Andre was 'relieved' when they separated because he got tired of the constant makeout sessions. Still, it was nice to see Andre was picking her as a source of resolve.

He sniffled and looked up from the picture with a somber expression. "Do you think she's still out there somewhere?" He looked like he hadn't had a moment of sleep, his hair all messy and bags under his eyes. "I had nightmares all day, just picturing her in Courtney's place, and…" His voice broke as Beck's hand fell onto her shoulder.

"I know it's hard to stomach, man." Beck closed his eyes. "The police are looking for them, so all we can do is work with them and help keep anyone else from being taken." Andre turned to him, wrinkles forming around his nose and face. "It's a good idea, having a picture of one of the victims to keep you motivated." He looked down, his face tensing. "I do."

Jade nodded at him and watched as he removed his wallet. Beck slid his hand down his face and chin before opening the wallet and removing a small photograph of Meredith. She frowned, taking pity on the girl and understanding why she would be his pick. "I feel like it's my fault she's gone."

He looked up, his red eyes growing moist. "I went out with her as a sort of rebound. 'payback', if you want to call it that." Jade nodded slowly and crossed her arms. She never blamed Meredith, though she was upset with Beck at the time when he chose to go out with her. The girl had been a source of jealousy and contention in their past before all of that. "Then I just cast her aside because I was tired of her. I…I drove her to one of the main suspects, didn't I?" He cupped his hand over his mouth and tears slowly ran along his cheeks.

If Lane truly were involved in this, then it was understandable why Beck would feel such guilt over Meredith being abducted. Even still, Jade didn't think he ought to blame himself. "It's not your fault, Beck, you couldn't have known." She bit her lip and glanced to her feet. "None of us knew. I think…I think I'm more ashamed that so many went missing and none of us thought twice."

"We were a bit too focused on ourselves," Cat remarked, "A bit too much." The girl leaned against a locker, sliding her head back against the open slits. Jade could see a photograph poking from Cat's left pocket. It was of a boy named Ethan, someone who Cat had a strong crush on a year ago. He was very adept at the guitar and had a silky smooth voice.

He too was one of the missing students. Jade remembered him well and how distraught Cat was when he disappeared. The strange thing with him was, he announced he was leaving. In tears, Ethan sang a morose farewell tune and told all his friends that he was moving away from Hollywood Arts and would never be back.

Cat was beside herself for weeks, even Robbie couldn't cheer her up. How painful it must have been for her to discover he was one of the victims, Jade could hardly imagine.

As for Robbie, he revealed a picture stowed away in the zipper pocket of his backpack. It was of the Spanish-speaking girl he took to a dance some time ago. At the time, Cat was so angry with that girl because this was when she started to really fall for Robbie; so Cat wound up throwing a chair against the wall and trashing her on the popular Slap media page.

Still, as Jade looked to them now, she could see tears of sympathy in the redhead's eyes. Robbie held the picture in his fingertips, gazing with a tightlipped expression. "I was stupid back then," he said, "Really just wanted to make Cat jealous and picked a girl that didn't even speak a lick of English."

Gabriella was her name and she was an extremely popular transfer student from Spain. When she left the school, it was assumed that she returned home. Seeing her on the board was an unexpected blow them. It seemed no one was safe.

Jade didn't have enough room to carry all of the victims on her person, nor did she need any pictures. All she had to do was look around her at those walking the halls of Hollywood Arts, and she knew exactly why she wanted to be a part of this investigation.

If Eli were out there alive, if Tiffany or Meredith or Sherry were somewhere to be found, well she wanted to find them. If they could avenge Courtney's death or anyone else that died, so be it. Yet, the most crucial and important people in her mind right now were the people that had yet to be taken.

She wanted to save them, she wanted to help the police capture the ones responsible and bring an end to the terror that none of these innocent and unsuspecting youths were quite aware of; and she wanted to dispatch of them sooner than later.

"How do we even want to tackle this?" Andre replaced the photograph and closed his binder. "We can't just simply start asking around, people will get suspicious. Then, talking about it here is also a bad idea because god knows who can hear what." It was true, with the possibility that most of the staff could be involved, they couldn't chance the wrong person hearing.

"The one teacher all of us have in common." Jade laced her fingers together at her waist and narrowed her eyes. "Is the prime, evidently. Should all of us observe?"

"If we all latch onto him, then no one's watching the other four," replied Beck. Cat moved her head off the locker and raised her hand towards her chin. "Granted, two of them are a little more difficult to keep constant watch on." There was no way to assess every movement of the school nurse or the school counselor, not without constantly being in their office or at their side. "But even if those are the key suspects, it's like Mr. Vega said…the whole school is brought into question."

"They've already got people in place observing those connections."

There was also the question of what they were supposed to be looking for exactly. Of course anything suspicious, but just how would they catch someone in the act when they were trying hard not to be in the act?

Jade lowered her voice and moved a bit closer to the others. "I know they didn't pin him, but what do you guys think about Principal Eikner?" The others looked like deer in the headlights for a moment, but Cat slowly nodded and was the first to speak.

"Honestly it makes sense. Remember how he was acting towards Mr. Sikowitz the other day? Also, keep in mind just how calm and mild-mannered he was when Mr. Vega and Trina rolled into class. Something is definitely off about him." Cat narrowed her eyes and curled her index finger tighter beneath her chin. "And if anyone has control over the entire school, it's him. So if the other faculty members are involved, he'd be the one responsible for gathering them together."

"Every circus needs a ringleader," Robbie stated with a flat tone, "And if H.A. is the circus…Eikner's the ringleader. The others are focusing on Mr. Sikowitz, but Cat has a point-no way could Mr. Sikowitz control the entire body of the faculty."

They fell silent for the moment, considering the possibility. In the distance Jade could see him, Principal Eikner, talking and laughing with two other teachers. She also saw in his direct line of vision, a teacher and student sharing a hug over what looked like homework.

She squinted her eyes, humming thoughtfully to herself. "He just allows those interactions to happen." The others followed her gaze. They watched Eikner as he looked directly to the interaction, watching the teacher and student chat over the paper. The pair stood close, almost too close for such a simple connection.

When she looked back to Eikner, she could almost see a dark aura around him-though she was imagining it in her mind. It didn't stop the unmistakable chill that shot down her spine when he turned his head and his eyes travelled to her.

There was a sensation of dread that came when their eyes locked together, a sensation that felt similar to when she saw Jesse the other night. The longer her gaze lingered on him, the more she saw evil in his eyes.

Yet, was she imagining that evil or was it truly there? Was she trying to find the easiest person to accuse? "Remember how nothing was ever said about Helen?" She leaned closer to Cat, speaking just under her breath.

Cat nodded. "Helen was here in brief, then she was gone." Cat dropped her hand and looked directly at Eikner, who smiled in brief at them before turning his attention back to the teachers he was with. "Eikner said to Sikowitz 'remember what happened when Helen thought she could take over?'"

"Do you think he did something to her?"

"Not sure, but no one expected him to come back." Cat tilted her head. "Think we should bring that up?"

"Is it suspicious?"

"Yes."

"Is it pertaining to a suspect?"

"Yes."

"Then we should call the Vegas and let them know. Probably also let them know that maybe it could be a good idea to look at Principal Eikner a little more."

They had to find somewhere they could hide first, or at least somewhere they knew would have no prying eyes or ears. Of course, this involved leaving the campus. They made their way to Jade's car and once inside, called up the Vega home.

Trina answered the phone. "What's up, Jade?" Jade curled her fingers over the steering wheel and looked out her windshield at the school, which sat across the street from where she had parked.

"We think you should look more at Principal Eikner. He seems suspicious." She took a deep breath and her eyes darted to the right. "If the theory about the staff members in the school being involved and distracting the police by unethical situations is to be believed, then it falls in my mind that Principal Eikner would be the only person with the power and sway to control the whole body of the staff."

She heard Trina muttering with Mr. Vega in the background, likely considering this option. Rather than wait for Trina to acknowledge, she continued with her hypothesis. "Also, based on the way he was behaving towards Mr. Sikowitz the other day after that acting exercise."

"How was he behaving?"

"Very shrewdly, I think. He was warning Mr. Sikowitz not to upset the donors of the school and threatening to cut him loose. I actually heard him whisper those words 'Do I need to cut you loose?' and it was in a very harsh and severe manner."

"I see."

"Then he mentioned Helen. Do you remember Helen? She took over as Principal for a time."

"Yes, briefly, however…"

"Well she left without word or explanation and Eikner came back. Nobody expected him to come back and no one ever said why or where Helen went." There was a silence on Trina's end, so Jade continued talking as though she needed to get everything out or it would all be for naught. "Eikner told Sikowitz that other day 'Do I need to remind you what happened to Helen when she thought she could take over?'"

"Okay, we'll run her through the database and see if we come up with any hits for her. If she's had any missing persons reports or any known whereabouts, we'll see where she turns up. We'll keep an eye out on Principal Eikner as well, though we've already come to suspect that he could be involved-we just haven't found the link yet."

"He may be in charge of the whole operation. Definitely don't think Mr. Sikowitz could control the entire school like he could." She paused, remembering the earlier scene. "Then there's the other thing. We just watched as a teacher and student had a very close and personal interaction right in front of Principal Eikner. He was watching them the whole time and didn't react, he didn't say a word. It's like he's allowing it."

"Or encouraging it, even. Thank you Jade, we'll be looking into this for sure." Jade ended the call, feeling a sense of pride. She was pretty sure they were already looking into Eikner, but she still felt like she'd given them something helpful; and that was the important thing. At least, it was a start, even if it wasn't much. Still, she had to wonder just what they would find if they found Helen-dead or alive. It could be the very thing to put a wrench in Principal Eikner's plans and toss him behind bars. Or at least, she could hope for such.

* * *

So each of them have found their resolve, and of course they have their suspected ringleader of the group. I wonder if finding Helen can put Eikner away? Wonder where she is.


	14. Following a Hunch

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (Following a Hunch)

Jade joined Cat after school at Madame McKee's dance recital rehearsals. It was open for anyone to watch the students practice for the upcoming recital, and featured some of her best and brightest students. "Just waiting for one slip," Cat said while leaning towards Jade and whispering. "Courtney disappeared seems months ago, and no one else has gone missing yet."

There were very few other people watching the practices, perhaps due to the uncomfortable folding steel chairs, or due to the overall stuffiness of the room. Jade didn't quite get the hype that Andre and Robbie felt so long ago when they, and evidently a bunch of other boys, signed up for ballet to meet girls.

"So if someone's due to go, why are we watching her and not Sikowitz?"

Cat furrowed her brow and quickly shook her head. "No, didn't you hear the Vegas? Sikowitz is their prime suspect, and he likely knows he's being watched. Why else does Eikner sound pissed with him?" It was a true point, none of his students had gone missing in a very long time. She wasn't sure why this was and wanted to delve into it. "But if he knows he's being watched, so do the other teachers; and if they think they're not being watched as a result, who do you think the next to grab someone will be?"

"Okay." She folded her arms. "Makes sense. If Sikowitz isn't producing because he's being watched, then it stands to reason one of the other suspects may swoop in and grab somebody."

The dancers finished their stretch routines and began, and Madame McKee began to speak terms that neither girl understood. Although, one girl did a pirouette, so Jade and Cat decided to go ahead and applaud to show interest. "God, I hate ballet," Cat whispered. Jade snickered and started nodding in response, closing her eyes as well.

"I can't understand a lick of it either. When I was younger, my mom tried to get me started in dance lessons because-why the hell not, every parent with a daughter wanted their kid in dance. I must have stumbled over my feet ten dozen times before she decided it was better not to waste money on dance."

"For sure. Don't get me wrong, it's great for the people that like it, but eh…" Cat shrugged her shoulders. "Not every girl is interested in ballet and not every girl is born to dance. I'm a monster truck kinda girl myself. Monster trucks and stock car racing." Cat shut her eyes and swept her hand through the air, giving a low whistle through her lips. "Got the need for speed, baby."

Jade chuckled. "You did grow up in a house cluttered with rowdy boys." Three brothers, two older and one younger, an uncle that stayed with the family for a few years, and then her parents; it was a full house by far. "Makes me glad it's just me and my dad sometimes."

"Yeah, being the only girl in the family aside from your mom can kind of suck. At least it helps teach a person to handle themselves well." Cat leaned forward and pointed to the dancers. "Oh look, one of the guys lifted their partner in the air and did a turn thing. Applaud!" Jade followed suit and began to clap.

"True, though as well as you can with one older brother being a mental basket case whaling on you every five minutes." Cat scratched her head and groaned softly.

"Yeah, thank god Mom put a stop to that the best she could." In reality, when the brother left the home to go to college, Mrs. Valentine threatened to cut him off financially and emotionally if he continued to attack his family. He still hadn't returned home, so there was no telling whether or not he'd been cut off or just simply didn't want to go back. "I got a lot of crap for being the only girl, so mom always fawned over me a bit more than the others."

There was a pair of dancers in the room Jade had her eye on more than the others. They were Eric and Selena, two of the more skilled dancers in the school. Both of them had eyes on Julliard and the prestigious college seemed eager to lap them up.

Eric was a handsome man with a chiseled body, he had dark brown hair combed back with a curl that descended before his forehead. Selena was a gorgeous blonde bombshell with bright green eyes and a lusty smile.

Like her, Madame McKee was also giving the two dancers more attention than the rest. She was circling them like sharks, getting them to do the most routines and moves. To them, she may have been critiquing their every move; but to Jade, it looked like a predator sizing up it's prey.

If she was going to strike, she was going to strike soon. Jade could feel it in her heart. "I need a break," Selena said breathlessly as Eric set her down from the air. Madame McKee narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, you must continue to work hard. Your routine must be perfect!" Selena started to grimace as she limped over to her water bottle. Jade's brow furrowed and she quickly nudged Cat, who turned her gaze off another dancer and onto Selena. "Keep going Madam Selena, you will be the belle of the show."

"With respect," Eric began, "I think you may be working us a little too hard today." McKee circled him and began to pat her left hand into the palm of her right.

"We have appearances to keep up, we have a schedule."

Jade heard Cat's hushed voice spark in her ears. "Out of curiosity, do you happen to know which car Madame Mckee's is?" She nodded twice, it was the blue mustang with a covered top and tinted windows. McKee was one of the teachers that parked directly in front of the building.

"Conveniently parked in the first free parking spot after all the restricted spots."

"Okay, because Selena's limp is starting to look pretty bad."

Selena moved slowly towards Eric, exhaustion painted her features and her shoulders were beginning to droop. "I've been dancing all day," the girl said with pleading eyes, "Have a heart." It did seem unusual for the instructor to work her students to the brink of exhaustion. At least, no one has ever complained about McKee being anything other than lenient and an easy to work with instructor.

"It must be perfect, Selena. Do you know? Perfection."

"Yes Madame McKee." They started another routine, and this time Eric was the one that looked ready to collapse. The more Madame McKee drove the nail into them, the harder they worked. The vicious cycle seemed to have no end.

Then, as Jade feared, she watched the whole thing crumble. Eric held Selena high above his head, his hands grasping firmly around her waist as she stretched her body fully horizontal. Her arms spread out like wings, but rather than hold her head up, her head started to sink.

Eric's right foot twisted in the wrong direction as Selena's loose hair became fully free from its prior bindings and slapped across his face. Jade steeled her nerves, watching with wide eyes as he toppled over, knocking Selena hard into the wall and then collapsing on the floor with her falling on top of him.

McKee rushed to their side with fire nipping at her heels. "Hang on!" She knelt beside them, cradling Selena's face in her hands. The other dancers stopped what they were doing and stared, horrified.

The two dancers opened their eyes and began to groan as the instructor helped them to their feet. Eric screamed the moment his foot touched the ground and Selena held her face. "Okay." Madame McKee spoke with a soft, tender voice. "Let's get the two of you to Nurse Kotter." She looked over her shoulder. "The rest of you are dismissed, go home."

As the other students shuffled out the door, Jade and Cat reluctantly followed so as not to arouse questions as to why they would remain. They slipped around the corner and waited until McKee opened her door and guided the two students by the arms towards the main office.

"Should we follow?" Jade asked, her fingers gripping the corner of the wall. Cat nodded with determination and hurried off. They pursued McKee until she got to the nurse's office. The office was within the school's main office, so the two thought it better to not go inside the main office. Better to avoid the wolves' den than to follow a suspect and potential victims into it.

That being said, Jade suddenly remembered the nurse had a door leading directly outside the school. "Shit, I'm going to watch outside." Cat nodded to her and Jade rushed out the door. Spying Madame McKee's vehicle, she quickly hid amongst some other parked cars in the lot, nestling herself between two and just within enough range for her to see.

As expected, the outer door of Nurse Kotter's office swung open and Madame McKee stepped outside with both Eric and Selena. The pair moved like zombies in a horror flick, seemingly worse and less aware than they were before seeing the Nurse.

It wasn't long before Cat made her way outside and joined Jade. "What's she doing now, taking them home?" There was sarcasm in the girl's voice, but in truth, there was no way of knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Where's your car parked at, Cat?"

"Over there." She parked over the car they were hiding behind and at a car about ten parking spots away. "Should we go?" Jade bit her lip and narrowed her eyes as she watched Madame McKee guide the two students into the backseat of her car. The teacher was looking around the lot, scanning the area as if to check if anybody were watching.

"Yeah, move low and behind the cars. You drive, I'll call the Vegas." She was following a hunch, and now it was more crucial than ever. "We're not going to lose these two." She glared at McKee, her tongue slid carefully across her lips. "Not today bitch, not today."

Once in Cat's car, they waited until McKee drove out and got a few feet ahead before they followed. The woman seemed to take some time before getting into her car, however, having done something in the backseat with the two passengers.

Jade questioned if she'd been restraining them somehow, which would make sense if she were in the process of abducting them. They pulled out of the parking lot and followed the teacher's vehicle, though allowing for some distance between them to not arouse suspicion.

Remarkably, McKee wasn't speeding or making any illegal traffic moves; but this was not Hollywood after all. A criminal that wanted to avoid attention most likely wouldn't do things that would draw attention. Even still, it didn't escape their attention that the instructor was eerily calm throughout this process.

After a short while, Jade noticed someone's head moving in the backseat. "Is that Selena?" She pointed out and Cat leaned forward, squinting her eyes.

"It is." Selena was turning her head towards the back windshield, her eyes bore a look of terror and her lips were moving wildly. "Weren't you going to call the Vegas?"

"Shit, yeah." She dialed Mr. Vega's number quickly and began to tap her foot hastily as the phone rang. He answered within the first two rings, asking how he could be of assistance. "Mr. Vega, I think we've got a kidnapping in process."

"What?" The tone of his voice shifted and there was a thud in the background. "In progress?"

"Madame McKee has two of her students in the back seat, one of them is freaking out. She spent a lot of time with them, I think restraining them possibly. We're following them right now."

"Hold on, slow down." He took a breath. "You're _following_ them?"

"Yeah." Jade looked out at the street around them and hummed. "We're heading south down Baker street. She's in a navy blue mustang, brown covered top. License plate…" She squinted and nudged Cat because she didn't catch the plate.

Cat leaned over, reciting the number. "License plate number seven Delta Charlie Foxtrot six eight three."

"Are you certain that she is not simply taking these students home?"

"Positive. Selena and Eric are neighbors, they live in the neighborhood right next to the school. Both of them _walk_ to school on a daily basis. They look like they've been drugged."

"We saw what happened. Madame McKee was working them really hard in dance practice, they collapsed and she took them to the nurse's office. We waited and then she left through the nurse's exterior door with them looking almost like zombies. She put them in the backseat of her car and spent some time with them before getting in. I think she was restraining them."

"Okay, I see." David cleared his throat and started to type. "I'm putting an APB out right now. Where are you?"

McKee was in the left turn lane now, so they got behind the car that was behind her. "Turning left onto Appleton Blvd." The only thing in this direction of note on Appleton was the freeway. "She's about to get on the freeway, I think."

"There's already a patrol car on the freeway headed in that direction, I'll have them wait just in case." They could see Selena wiggling in the backseat, then finally she brought a hand up and started banging on the back windshield with all her might. Her mouth was wide open and she had a look of distress on her face.

"Selena's screaming for help, she's banging on the windshield. I think she's trying to break it." Madame McKee seemed to twist within seconds and struck Selena on the back of the head, striking the girl into the door. "Shit, she just hit her! Madame McKee hit Selena."

"Looks like the hunch was right," Cat uttered, "Clearly not a routine drive home."

"Girls, I need you to stop following that teacher," David said in urgent command, "If she spots you it could get dangerous. I cannot risk the two of you-" The instant Madame McKee moved to the lane entering the freeway, sirens began blaring in the sky.

"Yes!" The girls practically jumped out of their seats, screaming with triumph as a patrol car that had been resting on the shoulder of freeway's on ramp entrance nestled behind Madame McKee's vehicle. Another patrol car was coming up from behind, having been making an approach.

At the same time, Selena lurched forward in her seat, her arm extended, she began to strike Madame McKee multiple times and grabbed her hair to yank the teacher's head back. "Go Selena." Cat smirked and poked her thumb upright.

Unable to outrun the cops under this duress, Madame McKee was forced to pull over with the two patrol cars behind them. A third car was en route as well, with a fourth coming up the ramp behind the girls.

"Pull over Cat, pull over."

Cat nodded as they drove farther down the freeway and pulled onto the shoulder. They were far away enough to be out of sight yet still able to see what was going on with Madame McKee.

"Dude, we got her." Jade raised her hand for a high five. Cat looked over with a smirk and quickly complied. "We fucking got her. I can't believe I almost didn't listen to you when you said we should check out her dance rehearsal."

"Sometimes you got to listen to your eccentric best friend, Jade." Cat laughed and exited the vehicle. Jade hung up her phone and exited as well. They moved to the trunk of the car and hoisted themselves up to sit on top of it.

Another two patrol cars were coming from the opposite side of the freeway and moving into the shoulder in front of the instructor's car. Amazingly, Madame McKee did not try to flee and waited in her car as police officers left their vehicles with guns drawn.

Each officer's weapon was trained on the instructor's vehicle and they were shouting orders at her. Madame McKee slowly opened her door and stepped outside, her head held high and her purse clutched firmly at her waist.

Cars were still moving along the freeway, much to the girls' surprise. It made them nervous, because McKee was simply watching the traffic go by. Then, after a few seconds, just as an officer was making his way towards her, she stepped outwards into oncoming traffic.

Jade's heart stopped and Cat threw her hands up over her face, screaming as a car struck the instructor. Madame McKee's body smacked into the windshield of the car and rolled over the top, then crashed onto the ground with her head hitting the pavement hard.

"No!" Clutching her heart, Jade hopped off the trunk and stared at Madame McKee's motionless body. "Is she dead? Cat, tell me she's not dead."

"I don't know, Jade."

If Madame McKee died, then there was no way of gaining any further information. One officer pulled his car into the lane to prevent usage and presumably called for backup while another officer made her way to the instructor's body.

Two other officers moved tentatively towards the vehicle, likely using caution just in case there were any traps waiting to be triggered. When they were done checking out the car, they reached in and helped free the trapped teenagers.

Eric and Selena collapsed alongside the concrete barrier with Eric dropping his head onto Selena's shoulder. Meanwhile, the girl was puking over the barrier, which did not bode well for any vehicles going under the underpass.

Tempting as it was to go and see if the couple was okay, the girls decided it would be best to move along. If they revealed themselves, then chances were likely the pair might announce the duo as being the ones responsible for catching McKee in the act.

At the same time, it was unlikely either of them were going to want to go back to Hollywood Arts for a while.

A few hours later they met with Tori at her home and were eager to hear about the situation. The boys were there as well, each praising them for having rescued two potential victims. "My word travels fast in this group," Cat remarked. Robbie hugged her tight and Jade found herself being kissed by her boyfriend.

"Glad you didn't get spotted," he whispered. "You guys are heroes today."

Jade laughed. "I think Selena's the real hero of the day, that girl was giving a fight to Madame McKee in those last few moments."

Tori walked over, a smile spread across her face. "They're in stable condition if you're wondering." Jade sighed as relief spread over her. "According to Selena, Nurse Kotter wasn't in her office at the time." She rolled her eyes and grumbled over how convenient one of the other key suspects wasn't present. "Seems McKee grabbed a syringe and injected them with a type of tranquilizer. Eric passed out in the car, but there wasn't enough dosage left to knock Selena out."

"Oh wow."

"The police found straps in the backseat, several were rotten and one was broken all the way through-probably the one that Selena managed to get her arm free from. They didn't know where they were being taken to or what McKee was planning, unfortunately."

"And Madame McKee? Is she…"

Tori closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "She survived." Jade held her breath and Tori opened her eyes, but raised an eyebrow at them. "But before you celebrate, she's comatose. Probably won't survive, the doctors are saying she's got practically no chance of survival and if she did she would probably be brain dead."

"So…she's useless."

"Pretty much." Tori pat them on the shoulder and flashed a brighter smile. "But fret not, you saved two students and got one of the kidnappers off the streets. Police are investigating her apartment now, I believe; but you'll have to leave that to the police."

"We understand." Jade sighed. "Do we at least get anything for the trouble?" Tori started to laugh while David and Trina rolled their eyes. Still, the family smiled and glanced over as Holly opened the refrigerator.

"We got cake," Holly replied. Jade's eyes lit up and she instantly ran to the countertop. What a way to end a busy day.

Cake, she thought, now she truly felt like a superhero.

* * *

Two students rescued, that's a plus, unfortunately one suspect that won't be helpful at all. What are your thoughts here?


	15. The Distraction

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Creating the Perfect Distraction)

Searching McKee's apartment turned up very little that the police could use, unfortunately. It was a frustrating setback. If the teacher had anything of note, any clues that could've helped investigators, she was taking them to the grave with her.

The following days at Hollywood Arts were somber, to say the least. Students were quiet, with many looking over their shoulders. Some thought it was safe and only Madame McKee must have been deviant while others had become frightened there might be others.

As a result of a new hysteria forming, Eikner called a school assembly presumably with hopes of consoling and quelling it before matters grew beyond his control. The group sat somewhere in the middle of the auditorium, out of eyeshot of Eikner or any teachers that might be curious.

A few rows in front of them were Eric and Selena, looking more anxious to be there than relieved. Word was they were both finishing out the week, but their parents had agreed pulling them out of Hollywood Arts would be best.

Of course, all hysteria aside, Jade had her own nightmares that she was contending with. She could hardly sleep, her mind kept playing Madame McKee's death over and over again. At least, she called it the teacher's death despite the woman still living. The woman was essentially dead to the world, even Principal Eikner wasn't pretending that she'd ever return to teaching.

"We mourn a tragedy today," Eikner began, "And we celebrate the lives of two students who miraculously survived a would-be abduction by one of our own." He closed his eyes and gripped the podium firmly. "I am as shocked as any of you present today to find that evil could have possibly slipped into our esteemed school."

"Shocked?" She whispered aloud. "I'll bet you're shocked. Evil slipped in alright, and you damn well know it." Cat snickered beside her, quickly nodding her head. "Damn bastard probably is running for cover trying to figure out how to prevent McKee from going right back to him."

"Wouldn't surprise me if he already removed evidence from her apartment," Cat muttered, "Would certainly explain why the police couldn't find a damn thing."

Eikner's eyelids opened partially and the hairs of his moustache bristled beneath his nose. "We are in full cooperation with the authorities as they investigate Nancy McKee's apartments and lifestyle. We want to reassure you that you are safe within these walls, and we will do everything in our power to equip our instructors with everything they need to recognize imminent danger to their students."

Jade cocked her head to the left and started to hum while she heard Beck scoff. She turned her eyes to him, his body was tensing and his eyes narrowed. "I'm more interested in hearing him explain how he's going to promise the teachers will be retrained or how he'll make sure there are no others like McKee amongst them."

"Probably won't hear much of that, Beck. Though, you'd think he'd have to mention something, given how much of the student body and parents now seem to question it."

"Sure. It's the first time one of their guys got caught, so now the game's shifted. Now the public's starting to be made aware there's something going on." Though how much the public was aware would be the real question. It didn't matter if one teacher tried to kidnap two students, that one teacher was out of the picture and nothing else was known. So the fact that a hysteria was even popping up proved suprising-despite it was from a small group.

"Now." Eikner raised his hands up, showing his palms to the audience. "I know some of ya'll are asking about the remaining teachers. I assure you that I will personally be screening each and every one of them, and I will personally screen any additional teachers that are hired."

Jade arched an eyebrow and shook her head. He seemed like a genuine politician, therefore she didn't believe a word being spewed from his lips. "I will do my best to ensure that my instructors are top quality and will continue to provide the best, most enriching education possible. We will do our best to ensure no others like Miss McKee will slip through the cracks."

"Unfortunately they already have," Andre remarked with a tone of annoyance. "Doesn't matter, now the other schools hate us even more; and I would too." He was right, though she had to wonder if the other schools pitied them more than felt disgust after the whole McKee incident.

Hollywood Arts didn't have a squeaky clean reputation as it were, and Eikner was always having to deal with allegations of harassment and relations between students and teachers; but now any hope of gaining a pristine reputation was essentially shattered.

"Can't see him sweating under all those lights, but I'll be damned if he's not."

"Oh he's not," Robbie replied, "He's cooler than a cucumber up there like any criminal would be. Damn bastard won't sweat until the police get closer. Right now, with McKee out of commission there's no chance of anyone connecting the dots to him or any of the other teachers. Then with the other issues, it creates a miasma that also shields the dangerous teachers."

Jade tilted her head slowly and brought a finger up to her chin. "I wonder if maybe we ought to help sift some of them out?" The others turned to her with questioning gazes. A smirk curled on her lips and her eyebrows closed in together. "You see, those teachers and staff members with improper relations may be distracting the police and hiding the kidnappers preying upon students; but if those staff members start being pulled away and pressure is put on them, well…"

"I see what you're saying." Cat started to smile. "Like if you put a pressure fan next to steam, it blows the steam away and clears up what was on the other side."

"Yep. Remove the fake threat and the real threat will show itself."

"It's possible they could catch on if that's not done carefully. I mean, how are you going to put that pressure on them and get rid of the problem?"

Jade pointed to Eikner. "He's still the leader, I'm sure of it. All these fake ass teachers are following his every beck and call, his every command. Yet, some of them have got to have pride. How many of them are going to keep doing what he wants if they're being called out for it on a more regular basis?"

"I've always wondered why it's not taken more seriously. I mean, how the hell were we allowed to stay overnight at our teacher's home?"

Jade questioned that herself, but after the Vegas revealed themselves, she felt like she stumbled over the answer. "Trina and Tori have always been watching us, right? The Vegas put themselves in our presence."

"Right."

"It was Tori that never once broke character that entire night, she stayed there the entire time because Beck was still there." Beck looked over and nodded. "Guarantee you if all of us broke before midnight, she would've as well."

"Likely."

"Then there's Jason, who I'm betting was asked by Trina to stand watch. There's no way in hell anything was going to happen because the police were _already there_. Sikowitz may not have realized it, his only clue being that Tori was dressed as a cop; but if he tried anything that night he would've been dead to rights."

"That is true, and knowing the Vegas, they wouldn't have let that night happen with any of us if they weren't planning to use it as an excuse to observe one of their prime suspects."

She could see the Vegas alarming the groups' relatives for sure. Half of them weren't even truly forthcoming about where they were going to be that night. Cat and Robbie certainly weren't, because her mom and his dad would never have allowed them to stay overnight at a teacher's place. So what they did was Cat told her mom she was staying overnight at Jade's, and Robbie told his father how he'd be spending the night helping Beck with a project.

A lie that could have gotten both of them grounded and likely pulled from the school if ever found out; and somehow neither parent caught on.

Andre, obviously, simply didn't tell his grandmother where he'd be. Which, is exactly what caused him to be booted from the home when she called him.

As for her father, he was reluctant that night but since he liked Beck and trusted that she'd be with the rest of the kids, he was okay with her being there. As for Beck, well his father agreed in a half drunken moment. The sadder part of that situation in Jade's mind was Beck seemed to want to be away from his father rather than watching over the man.

All these thoughts spawned a curious question in her mind, so she turned towards Cat and Robbie. "Guys?" They looked at her. "Which of you two do you think has the stricter parent?" Their eyebrows went up and Cat slowly folded her arms.

"Robbie does." Robbie nodded at Cat's response. The answer was surprisingly quick, but Jade had to agree at the same time. Cat's mother could be swayed on some matters and could be a bit more lenient, but if it was something serious, Robbie's dad was far tougher on his kid.

Almost everything Robbie did, he had to get permission from his dad. It was to the point that Robbie felt like he had very limited freedom; but he was the son of a District Attorney. If he was seen doing the wrong things, it could reflect badly on his dad.

"How on earth did you even manage to do that damn sleepover with Sikowitz without your dad ever finding out about it?"

Robbie began to chuckle. "Very luckily, I guess." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You know, all those other schools…Sherwood, Northridge, Southgate, and so on…can you imagine they're probably eventually going to have to open their doors to a lot of H.A. students."

"I imagine they'll do so without complaint. Sure, there will be some students that are wary, but I feel like most of them blame the staff here."

"Who knows? Northgate seems like a victim blaming school. Then Sherwood lost a student that was clearly loved there."

"Yeah." Jade started to smile, thinking on those other schools. "You know what, we could use those schools. Have the students and staff there put pressure on the teachers here. Maybe start accusing teachers more of not being 'proper'."

"You're suggesting to create so much drama that Eikner's not going to be able to focus on his kidnappers?"

"Sure. The kidnappers and Eikner will have to sift through _those_ politics they won't be able to see the police coming in from the other side or withstand an undercover attack from within. You've got Festus and all the janitors just waiting for some sort of a panic to erupt, and that could be the panic they need."

"Well if it's a fire you want started, it's a fire we'll get. McKee just set it off." Robbie began texting in his phone, to which Jade tried to look over Cat to see what he was doing. He sent a message rather swiftly and cast a proud smirk over to her. "By the end of Eikner's little 'reassurance' speech, just you wait and see…"

Suddenly her phone began to chime, as did the others. She turned her phone on and saw a notification from the Slap media page. Sherwood students had just received a mass text and were notifying everyone to rally together.

Northridge soon picked up, teachers were joining as well, alerting and questioning McKee's reputation.

"What did you just do?"

"Oh, I just started a fire among the students and teachers at the other schools, letting them know that McKee was just one of many teachers at Hollywood Arts that carried strange relationships with her students and they need to act now because there were numerous teachers here just for sexual relationships."

"What?"

She grew silent, still unsure what exactly was about to transpire. As Eikner prattled on for another half hour or so, she remained on edge. Then it happened as Robbie said it might, the auditorium doors broke open and teachers from both Sherwood and Northridge were walking into the auditorium. Students followed, other schools had representatives there as well.

"So the rumors are true!" Exclaimed the principal of Sherwood high. The tall woman with shoulder-length blonde hair held up her phone and cast a fiery glare upon Eikner. The man looked like a deer in headlights, staring with a slack-jawed expression. "Your teachers are all just simply screwing their students? This isn't a real school is it? Can you answer these rumors, Mr. Eikner?"

The heavyset bald man beside her pumped his fist in the air. This was the assistant principal of Northridge. "I've long since questioned the ethical principles and foundation of this school, sir. Please, do answer these claims that your teachers hold no official certifications."

Eikner stumbled over his words. "Please, please, friends it is not as it seems." He shook his head and extended a hand outwards. "All of my instructors are highly certified."

"Nancy McKee was not," said Sherwood's principal. "She wasn't even a real dance instructor." Jade furrowed her brow and leaned into Robbie.

"Wait. Is that true?"

"It is," he replied, "I found that out while you and Cat were off watching her rehearsals. She had her own little office in the back of her classroom, and I found some personal records. Turns out, the most she has is a high school degree."

"Holy shit."

"I let the Vegas know that and the police confirmed it. I'm kind of thinking that she won't be the only one. This whole school is probably a fucking sham just like the other schools think. So, I've let the people of the other schools know to come and 'save' the students from a fake school of sexual predators."

"That's either ingenious or completely reckless."

"We'll find out; but if it's drama this school likes to tout, it's drama this school will get."

Eikner stepped alongside the podium as the principals made their way towards the stage. "Let's not get all worked up, I'm sure we can resolve this in a civil manner."

"We will resolve this," spoke Sherwood's principal, "When you have all of your staff members release their education experience and qualifications." Eikner rolled his eyes and neatly folded his hands before his waist. "In fact, I will let all of your students and their parents know that from this point on, Sherwood will be opening their doors to all students wishing to leave your fake school."

Northridge's assistant principal second the notion, and Eikner began turning pale. "What information have you even received?" He inquired. "What has all of you in such a stir?"

"We've received evidence proving your Nancy McKee was not board certified or qualified to teach students. We've heard over the years the allegations made about teachers here getting far too close to students but have received photo documentation showing those rumors to be true. We have received complaints tenfold regarding this private 'talent academy' and are ready to demand answers from you."

The level of scorn in the principal's voice was great, as though all of this was a long time coming. It had already grown to boulder size, and Robbie somehow managed to give that boulder a nudge to send it rolling down the hill.

* * *

Thoughts?


	16. Ten Grand

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 16 (Ten Grand)

The frenzy Robbie had creates seemed to be impactful, as the teachers appeared to be distancing themselves from the students as a result of what transpired. Jade couldn't help but to be amused, no longer was she seeing teacher and student sitting together at lunch tables or standing side by side in the hallways.

They had to be careful now, because the other schools were putting pressure on them. The police had to investigate those teachers even more now; but thankfully, the Vegas were not in charge of the department that would be investigating the teachers.

"I wonder what'll happen if there are found to be teachers who aren't actually qualified to work here." Jade stretched her arms out and breathed in, trying to wake herself up from the short nap she'd just taken.

Cat sat beside her, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The girl's head bobbed for a moment and her eyes flickered outwards. "I mean some have already been found. Mr. Slain, Mrs. Thompson, Mr. Donald….Those teachers are going to have to either get certified within the coming months or be removed." She cocked her head to the right. "And at least one teacher has already been found with a record."

She blinked. "A what?"

"Yep! Wilma Grant, the ceramics teacher. She has a criminal record for a sexual assault charge." Jade uttered a curse under her breath. This was almost too much. At least, Eikner would be distracted trying to control all this, but it was unexpected. "Eikner was forced to fire her. Now he's trying to rehire, and word is, no one's applying."

"I feel like that's because they know they'd be working for a cult."

Down the hallway Tori was moving in quick succession. Her hands were balled up and she had lines stretched across her forehead and around her mouth. For a moment, Jade thought they were in trouble. "I don't know what you were thinking," Tori said once she reached them, "But whoever is responsible could've just thrown the whole damn operation."

Robbie raised his hand. "It was me." Tori's gaze snapped over to him and she shrugged her hands outwards with an incredulous sigh. "I wanted to offer some sort of distraction for Principal Eikner. Something that he'd be, you know, having to deal with."

Tori put her hands to her hips and slowly shook her head. "I mean, it'll definitely keep him occupied." She raised a hand to her forehead. "It's certainly giving people an option to leave this fucking school. I just wish you hadn't been so damn reckless. You could be right, this could help us; but at the same time, it could backfire horribly."

"Felt like someone had to take action somewhere."

"We understand that, but sometimes the best course of action is not to be brazen or reckless." Tori folded her hands over her face and closed her eyes. "Remember that removing these monsters from the streets is only half the battle. We also want to find the missing kids, and the best way to do that is for them to lead us to them. If we begin pressuring the suspects, they may begin to make rash decisions as well."

"I'm not so sure." Beck crossed his arms and Tori turned her attention to him. "I feel like, if the Knights are involved, those missing kids are gone somewhere." He pointed his finger towards the ground, thrusting his hand downward. "We need to investigate the Knights as well."

"I think so too," Jade replied, "Once the kids exchange hands, they're no longer the problem of the kidnappers." Tori hummed softly and her head leaned backwards. "The kidnappers are part of the ring, but I think they're only a small part."

"We got real lucky with McKee," Cat replied, "Real lucky with Eric and Selena." The redhead took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "But we saved them before they could lead us to anything."

Tori raised an eyebrow at the girl. "So what then do you propose?" Cat raised a finger towards her chin and looked at the others with a slight shrug. Jade could almost see the gears turning in her friend's head, and it was fearsome. She knew when Cat began to scheme, and sometimes scheming was just too much.

"I have a thought, but I'm not sure if anyone would like it. We can't just let someone random get taken, but the only way we can really try and find the missing victims is to have someone lead us to them."

"You're suggesting we let somebody get kidnapped and follow them?"

"Yeah." Cat squinted and dropped her hand. "But then, I'm not sure. We have people inside _here_; but what if that's not enough? What if Hollywood Arts is only the surface level?"

"If it's deeper than it looks….you could be right." Chances were likely most of the suspects were too far gone, especially if the true issue were as deep as Jade feared.

One of the worst things that could be possible would be human trafficking; if that was what this was, then those missing kids were good as gone. "I wonder if there'd be a ledger of some kind?" Jade scraped her fingernail along her cheek and squinted at the ground. "If the victims are part of human trafficking, there may be a way…what do we do first? Where the hell do we go from here?"

Tori looked out at the students walking the halls, several with expressions of worry while others seemed nonchalant as though living another typical day. "Remove the immediate threat first. If Hollywood Arts serves a ground for abduction, shut it down." Tori snapped her fingers and looked to Robbie. "That's where I agree with what you did. Removing the source of income is always the best bet, especially when that poses a dire threat."

"Investigate Nurse Kotter," Andre suggested, "If Eric and Selena were drugged with tranquilizers found in her office that needs to be checked out." He shrugged. "There's no reason a school nurse needs tranquilizers."

"I like your train of thought." Tori grinned, her smile growing wider. "Ryder was sent to her office when he disappeared as well, so chances are if she has something that helps make the abductions _easier_…"

"Then taking her out of the picture makes it harder."

"The kids can't fight back she drugs them; but give them the ability to fight back. I'll tell Trina they need to get in Nurse Kotter's office immediately."

Chances were likely the police were already on that trail considering Selena and Eric already told them about the tranquilizers; but it was nice to feel like they'd been helpful in providing something of note.

"But you should keep in mind, Kotter is already out of a job essentially." Jade felt her heart skip at the words, but she looked to Tori with shock. "The minute Selena and Eric testified that a teacher used tranquilizers found in Kotter's office, she was subject to all sorts of liability problems. She's never working as a nurse in this state again."

"Holy shit, I didn't even think about that." She hadn't noticed that Kotter wasn't present, but then she really hadn't thought about it.

Tori paused to glance at her phone. Jade watched the girl's expression grow perplexed, and then astonished. "We need to get to the department." Tori's eyes grew large and she raised a hand over her mouth. "It's Ryder, they found him." The girl raised her head up and lowered the phone. "Alive."

She gasped and the rest of the group turned their heads, each as shocked as the next. This was breathtaking news indeed, one of the missing persons had turned up. Even if it was Tori's asshole ex boyfriend, the fact that there was a survivor among the group of lost kids was tremendous.

They wasted no time getting to the station where David and Trina awaited. Along with them was Ryder, sitting on a bench with a cup in his hands. The smell of coffee was strong, and steam rose from the cup and surrounded the teen's quivering hands.

A yellow blanket was wrapped around his body, concealing his physical appearance aside from his still broad shoulders. His dark hair had grown longer, with his stringy bangs hanging before his eyes. His skin was pale and his face was covered in blisters and scrapes.

Recognition and relief flooded his eyes when he saw the group enter, though his chapped lips did not budge. "His parents are on the way," David announced heartily. "One of the lucky ones, if you call it luck…"

"How was he found?" Tori asked. David chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Found? He found us." Jade's jaw fell open and she glanced to Ryder, still trembling and finding it difficult to take even a single sip of the coffee. "We're giving him some time before he talks to us, we want him to know he's safe."

"Of course."

They hung out for around thirty minutes before Ryder was calm enough to be in the questioning room with David and Trina. The group stood on the other side of the window allowing them to be able to hear without being in the room. They wanted to know Ryder's story, and felt that it would be more than beneficial.

The boy's eyes never left the mug now sitting on a coaster, his words came out weak and with shaky breath. "I escaped. I don't know how. They think I'm dead."

"Who thinks you're dead?" David asked.

"T-The cartel." Ryder's parents sat beside him, with his mom wrapping her arms tight around his body. "I was forced to be a part of this cartel, on the border between California and Mexico." He clenched his eyes shut and started to whimper. His mother squeezed him tighter, her tears sliding down her face. "I was a drug mule, forced to smuggle drugs for them."

"How did you get away?"

"I was spotted by border security." Ryder's eyes opened partially and his teeth chattered. "I was shot at, I tripped, I fell into a hole. If you fall out there, the cartel assumes you're dead." His hands tightened and his breathing grew rapid. "I don't know how long I was there for, but it was dark when I left." His body rocked back and forth. "I don't know how I had the strength. I-I don't. I just ran until I passed out."

Trina pushed a fresh bottle of water towards Ryder and he took it graciously. He raised it to his parched lips and drank as though it were the first time he'd ever tasted it.

After a few quiet moments, it was Trina who spoke up again. "You mentioned earlier that someone found you? Do you know who?"

"Someone traveling, I think. Vacationers maybe." He scratched his head and took a deep breath. "They found me in the middle of the road, gave me something to drink, then drove me to the nearest town." Fresh tears filled his raw eyelids and he slowly shook his head. "A man and a woman, both tall, I can't remember their names. I want to remember their names."

"I'm sure it will come to you, Ryder."

"I-I have to thank them. If not for them, I…" He gasped, clutching his chest firmly.

"It's okay." Trina gave him a gentle, reassuring smile and he slowly nodded. "Take your time, okay? How did you manage to make it here?"

"The couple, they gave me money for a bus ride. I told them I used to live in Los Angeles. The bus driver dropped me off here when I told him I needed to get to the police."

"Thank god he made it out," Jade whispered. She could feel a heavy sensation in her heart and when she looked to the others, the sight of tears on their faces caused her to release her own tears that she'd been struggling to hold back.

"Do you remember how you came to be a part of that Cartel?" Ryder gasped, saliva dripping from his teeth and lips.

"Barely. I was sold to them. I had a bag over my head that day." He raised his hands to his face, his body rocking with greater force. "It was that nurse, at my school." Trina leaned back slowly, her shoulders rose and fell slowly.

"The school nurse?"

"Yeah, at Hollywood Arts. Nurse Kotter. S-She drugged me, injected some sort of drug in me." Jade shut her eyes and her balled-up fists seemed to dig deeper into her palms. It was bittersweet that they had something to get the nurse on. "When I woke up, I was being sold off somewhere."

"Were you still with Nurse Kotter at the time?"

"No." His nostrils flared and he hugged his waist with his arms. "I kept asking where I was, I couldn't see anything. There was someone else with me, other people." Jade's heart sank as she bowed her head. "The person told me there was no use in struggling. We'd been handed to some gang in charge of selling us off to the highest bidder."

Jade heard Beck groan and turned to him, he looked at her and uttered the answer. "The Knights. I think he might've been given to them. They're into human trafficking." Her stomach turned at the news and she looked back through the glass.

"This gang, they like the attractive people. They like the wealthy people. Those people fetch more money when sold, they're more lucrative because of whatever imagined risk they think is associated." Contempt and bitterness laced Ryder's voice, his muscles grew tense. "The guy talking to me said I was grabbed off someone that worked for a front, taken likely because of either my appearance or wealth. The cartel…" He whimpered again. "You want to know how much I was worth?" He dryly chuckled. "Ten grand. That's how fucking much."

"I'm deeply sorry that you had to go through that. Rest assured, we will do everything in our power to catch these people."

Ryder broke down, dropping his head into his mother's shoulder. "I just want to go home," he cried, "I just want to go home…"

After the interview, the group gathered around until David and Trina could join them. Ryder was left with his parents in the room, so that they could be given some time alone together.

"We'll have some other questions for him another time," Trina said quietly, "But he's certainly going to be living some nightmares for a long time."

Tori nodded back at her. "I know he wasn't good to me, but that in there is something I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy. You know?"

"Yeah, I get that."

Tori wiped the tears from her face and cleared her throat. "Better get a car over to Kotter." The girl let out a dry chuckle. "Before she can, you know, pull a McKee on us."

Trina rolled her eyes. "God help us if that happens." Jade looked to the door and smiled sadly.

"Do you think he'll have any more information at all?"

"Once he calms down a little bit and starts to recover, he might be able to recall some other information. Right now, he tried his best to give us what he could; and he did give us a good deal of information."

"Yeah, we know apparently the kidnappers are giving kids over to a gang. Beck thinks it's the Black Knights." Trina slid her hands down to her waist and raised an eyebrow while turning towards Beck.

"You think it's them?"

"They're into human trafficking," he replied, "It's one of the things that made me run like hell from them."

"I see. If it is them, and they're using the school as a source, then I think we'd better get rid of their source. Unfortunately as it stands, we only have Nurse Kotter named."

"Not enough to call out the rest of the school?"

"No." Trina crossed her arms. "Because we can assume that Nurse Kotter has supplied the drugs and at least one other teacher knew about them enough to use them on her would-be victims. We haven't connected anyone else yet." Trina slid her hands down her thighs and exhaled sharply. "Police haven't found anything to indicate that she's keeping a record for those tranquilizers either. Hopefully if she can finger anyone, she will during questioning."

"Either way, it's a win, right? I mean, she's the one that provided the means. Right?"

"It's close. I'll give you that. Still have a long battle ahead of us, especially since the school appears only to be a front, a small part of a much larger ring…" Trina glanced at Beck, her brow furrowing. "Beck, when you were involved with the Black Knights, did you ever find out just how large they were?"

"They're actually relatively small," he replied with a nod. Trina curled a hand over her upper lip and narrowed her eyes. "Jesse Klein is their leader, he's got an underboss and maybe three lieutenants under him. They sell to larger gangs and clientele. I once watched them sell forged papers to a businessman."

"Interesting…I wonder why they do not use the income they receive to grow their own organization?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "They're pleasure seekers for the most part, that's what attracted me to them in the beginning. They still have your standard gang shit, but their numbers are small I think to avoid detection. You have all your larger gangs that are blatant and in-your-face, the Black Knights are not."

"That's the thing about small gangs," David replied with a smirk, "When they're small they can hide in the shadows; but once they catch someone's attention, they can be easily crushed like an insect." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Well. Now they've got my attention."

* * *

One of the missing kids made it out alive, lucky perhaps but I'm sure he'll have a rough life for sure. At least, the police have something more, this is likely a big break for the investigation. What are your thoughts on everything?


	17. Personal Snooping

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (Personal Snooping)

Both phone records and computer records of Nurse Kotter and Madame McKee were being investigated by the police; but according to Tori, it didn't look like a lot was being turned up. McKee made a phone call with a burner phone found on her possession to a cell phone; but that was the only call, suggesting they trashed and swapped out burner phones on a regular basis.

It was tedious to have to be on the non-exciting side of the investigation, but they understood that they were not the police. Even still, Jade was not content with sitting around, and thankfully she had a best friend who felt the same.

It was decided that they were going to try and visit Mr. Sikowitz at his home, with the excuse that they were going to talk to Jason. While there, they were going to search the place. Sure, they didn't have a warrant or anything of the sort; but they could use the excuse that they stumbled across something vital.

Of course, if Jason were legitimately at the house, it meant they'd get in trouble. "It's possible we've not thought this all the way through," Jade said while standing on Sikowitz's porch. "I mean, Trina would probably roast us for sure."

Cat's face scrunched a bit and her gaze fell to the door. "Trina's probably here quite a bit with Jason, so I assume she and Jason have already gone over this place with a fine toothed comb. No way they haven't tried to find something."

Another reason they had to be extremely careful was the fire surrounding the school had grown much hotter. The public, being made aware of the salacious fog thanks to Robbie, were now being made aware of student abductions. While the police haven't handed over to the press a great deal of information regarding the investigation, Ryder Daniels coming out as a survivor of human trafficking just after the attempted abduction of Eric and Selena, meant the public was becoming aware of another problem.

The undercover operation was almost unnecessary, but they still had use for undercover operatives in seeking the connection to human trafficking and gangland crimes.

The school was on the brink of closing down, anything else would likely lead to its end. This was the cause of the fire lit within Jade's and Cat's hearts; and even the hearts of the boys. They wanted to find something, anything, that would lead to the collapse and end of Hollywood Arts.

Thankfully, Robbie had used a fake account to communicate with people-a fake account to be used under the nose of his super strict father, so Eikner wasn't able to track him down. Surely, Eikner would love to get his hands on the person that gave him all this headache.

Noticing a clicking noise, Jade stiffened and readied herself for Sikowitz to upon his front door. She felt Cat's hand on her shoulder and looked to see her friend giving a nod of determination.

As it started opening, they were startled by a flash of brown hair. It only took a second, for the door opened fully and revealed Trina standing in the doorway. Her eyebrow was raised and her lips were flat. "Oh," Jade said with a staggering breath, "Trina? What are you doing here?"

"Jason and I were about to head out to dinner." Trina crossed her arms. "We had to stop in because Mr. Sikowitz desperately wanted to talk to his nephew about something." The annoyance on the woman's face was clear, and it looked like it was less directed at them than Jade thought at first. "Wouldn't stop calling us until Jason gave in…"

She stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "It's another one of the man's attempts to bond with Jason." Trina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Honestly though, I'd like to get on with the date than to have to deal with a needy ass man trying to get attention from someone that hates the guy more than I do."

"So why did you guys give in?"

"Because the man is still family…" Trina sighed and shut her eyes. "Jason and I are both sure he's a criminal, a killer, and a highly dangerous man; but he is all that Jason's got left. I'm not going to be the type of woman who becomes a bitch demanding her fiancé flat out abandons the guy."

"Won't it become hard playing babysitter? I mean…" Jade shrugged. "Isn't it akin to the women who have trouble with mama boys?" Trina scoffed.

"Don't compare me to the bitches that leave their men just because they're attached to a relative. Or, even further, those who leave just because things 'have changed' or leave at the minute of trouble. Yes, it gets tiresome; but it's not enough of a problem that we can't deal with it." The woman cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes as she peered down her nose at Jade. "So, why are you guys here?"

"No particular reason."

"Don't lie. You were planning on snooping around, weren't you?" Jade and Cat shared a weary look and glanced back to Trina without any word. They knew it would be useless. "Jason and I have already looked under every object in this damn house for anything that could implicate Mr. Sikowitz." Trina scratched her chin and shut her eyes. "The man is smarter than he seems. It might explain why he appears to be Eikner's close second. Almost."

"Yeah." Jade furrowed her brow. "So, how did you and Jason meet?" On one hand, she was hoping to change the topic to avoid answering for snooping around, but on the other hand she was curious. After all, she was dating the nephew of the investigation's prime suspect. "You guys have been together a long time it seems."

"We knew each other before I actually started going to Hollywood Arts." She shrugged. "There was a martial arts camp I attended when I was fourteen. Jason was there as well. So we developed a friendship at that point."

"Cool."

"He was still living in Texas with his parents at the time. He moved here a year later." She turned her head over her shoulder and sighed. "As a matter of fact, it was Jason that made us start to suspect Mr. Sikowitz. Not the missing student seen hugging the man, that put him higher on our radar."

Jade was taken aback by the news. It was a personal detail, so she could see how Trina might not have wanted it mentioned. Still, it gave her something more to understand just how much Jason might hate his uncle. "I know it's been mentioned how badly Jason doesn't like his uncle, but…You said his hatred was because he blamed his uncle for Lindsay's death."

"Ever wonder why he would even blame Mr. Sikowitz for that?"

"Not really."

Trina took a deep breath and glanced at the door. "It's because when Jason's parents went on their trip-they never returned home and were found dead in their hotel room." She closed her eyes. Jade's heart stopped and Cat's expression turned distraught. "Around the same time, Jason was attacked by someone while he was walking home-here-and managed to fight the attacker off only to realize it was someone that he saw Sikowitz talking to a week before."

Jade cupped her hands over her mouth and her eyes grew wide. Had Jason been an attempted victim of his own uncle? Could he have been one of the potential missing victims?

"He never found a connection between the two, but after hearing about that girl-Tiffany-he thought maybe his own uncle was trying to get him abducted. He blamed his uncle for his parents' death, which like I said, took place at the same time Jason was attacked."

Jade whistled and shook her head. "No proof found?"

"No proof. Not yet, at least. While I've reminded Jason about that time and time again he's adamant that his uncle had his parents murdered so that he could be abducted without anybody asking questions. He further believes that it could've been done to provide a sense of sympathy should anyone suspect Sikowitz. After all, why would a man involved in human trafficking possibly have their own nephew kidnapped?"

"But, Tori told us Mr. Sikowitz was protective of Jason."

"True," Cat replied, "Even on the night of the sleepover, Mr. Sikowitz seemed a bit concerned that Jason was going to head out late at night to begin with. He didn't say it, but I saw his expression and thought he just wasn't saying he didn't want Jason to go."

"He is protective." Trina unfolded her arms and her face tightened. "That's why it seems odd to me that he'd even consider an abduction of his own nephew-even when his nephew isn't a student at H.A." The girl's voice trailed and for a moment her gaze flickered off to the distance. "Then again, after hearing about Principal Eikner and thinking about the type of man he is-it could be Eikner tried to force Sikowitz to do the deed. Student or not, Jason _is_ a lucrative prospect."

"Really?"

Trina moved her hands behind her back and chuckled softly, her cheeks turning red. "I mean he's strong like an ox." Jade's eyebrows rose high and she could feel a tinge of heat rising to her cheeks. "If we're suspecting human trafficking, a young and strong, virile man would certainly fetch a high price."

"True."

Cat looked between the two women and rolled her eyes. "Guys. Focus." The redhead snapped her fingers and lean forward. "Why not use that to the advantage of the case?" Trina raised a hand back to her chin, humming softly. "If Sikowitz is desperate for Jason's attention, maybe he'd spill details if he thought it might win his nephew's attention."

"That is definitely something to consider."

"I think it's perfect. It might not work, but if it did you would certainly have something big."

"True, but focusing individually rather than a whole may not be the best angle. You're bound to stumble upon the greater threat by focusing on individuals, but there's also a chance you may not. We need to find proof that Sikowitz, Nurse Kotter, Madame McKee, Eikner are all connected. Right now, as it stands, we have McKee knowing that Kotter had tranquilizers in her office. How she knew, we haven't made that connection yet. We suspect Eikner is the ringleader; but we have yet to find anything from McKee or Kotter that connects those dots."

Jade leaned back against a pillar on the porch and sighed. "How is all that going with Nurse Kotter?" Trina frowned and bowed her head.

"She was found dead in her home."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks, forcing her off the pillar. "What?! Nurse Kotter's _dead?" _ The horrible news was difficult to stomach, especially as they needed to have someone that could potentially talk. "Please don't tell me she killed herself."

"It's not certain." Trina exhaled slowly. "She's been dead for a few days, not long after Madame McKee was caught. She was found in her bed, having been injected with tranquilizers."

"Shit."

"There were no restraints, nothing to suggest that she was forced to take these injections. So, either she took her own life or was murdered. Either way, Nurse Kotter's gone."

The nurse's death was a devastating blow, not only because it was the first person aside from McKee that had knowingly participated in the disappearance of one of the victims, but because see was essentially like the Joseph Mengele of this investigation. If anything, she would've overseen-if not participated-in the drugging of nearly every missing student.

"Then we need to be moving faster!" Jade was outraged. "How on earth can we be losing the suspects so quickly?"

"We could detain some of them, but it's hard to do without direct evidence." Trina straightened herself. "The benefit of having Ryder is we now have some probable cause for obtaining warrants and questioning people." She squinted and leaned sideways a bit. "It would be nice if he could actually connect some of the others, like Eikner; but we do have one good outcome."

"What's that?"

"He suggested Coach Davis may have known Nurse Kotter and her intentions. There's a possibility she acted on the orders of teachers sending students to her." Jade felt her heart leap for a moment and a grin started to form on her lips. "He was being overworked, similarly to how Madame McKee was overworking Selena and Eric. This resulted in him spraining his ankle and being sent directly to Nurse Kotter. The coach had taken him there personally, and then left the room."

"Well shit, if that's to be believed, then Kotter carried these things out herself and McKee only got caught because the nurse wasn't present at the time."

"Precisely…" Trina smirked and bounced once on her heels. "The police picked up the Coach for questioning. We're hoping that he won't call a lawyer, but I'm thinking he will. If he's smart, that is, he won't want attention being drawn to him."

"Ugh." Cat rolled her eyes and growled. "Now I know why my mom complains about defense lawyers." She threw up her hands and Trina laughed. "Sure, they're doing their job, but half the time they're making investigator lives difficult."

"Sure. Sometimes if they feel like their client _is_ guilty, they have to try to get the minimum penalty possible. It's not like they all actually try to get a guilty client off scot free. Some do, some try to have themselves removed from a case-it really depends. There's a lot of ethical and moral debate with some people saying a defense attorney needs to do their job at all costs, even if they're told by the client that they are, in fact, guilty."

Cat nodded slowly and looked away with a heavy sigh. "Mama always says she prefers the prosecutor's job, which is why she went that route; but they're not without their own problems. Just, they don't get nearly as many people debating and arguing over them as defense lawyers do."

"What would you rather complain about? The lawyer getting a criminal off scot free or a lawyer managing to get an innocent person thrown into prison? Get an innocent person put in jail, the real killer is out there murdering again; but let a murderer go free, that person is now free to commit more murders in the future."

"Rough…" Cat groaned and looked off at the cars driving along the road. "So, let's hope that the Coach will give something, and hope that he doesn't call a lawyer to block anything."

"If we're lucky, he'll tell us more about Nurse Kotter's role. That's what Dad and I are hoping for at least." Trina looked over her shoulder, studying the door. "Anyway, I'd better get back inside. I would encourage you girls to move along." She glanced back, her eyes narrowing. Jade chuckled nervously and took a step back.

"I'm guessing it wouldn't be useful trying to convince you to let us in?"

"A moot point, especially because that would be putting you girls at risk." Trina placed her hand onto her chest. "Sikowitz doesn't have any reason to worry about me at this point because I am Jason's girlfriend. I have a reason to be at his house right now, he expects me to be alongside his nephew. You two, he has no reason to expect a random visit from you. If he's close enough to Eikner, he could tell the man that you girls visited, and potentially even looked around his home. It's just not a situation you girls need to be placed into."

Seeing Trina's point, Jade had no choice but to agree. If Sikowitz thought they were snooping around, it could spell disaster. "Fine, we'll go. Besides, you just said you guys searched his home already, right?"

"Yeah. Even when Jason lived with the guy, Jason searched every place he could to no avail. Sikowitz holds his cards close, it seems. Still, the tide is turning and we're hopeful something is going to turn up soon."

"We'll be keeping that in mind then." She turned to Cat with a sigh. "Let's go." Cat nodded and followed her off the porch. Part of her wanted to tell Trina that it wasn't just them that were investigating some of the suspects. The boys had taken to action as well.

Andre was trying to get in on chatting up Mr. Anthony, the one other instructor that was suspected while Beck had made an appointment with Lane and was going to use that to try and find any kind of evidence that he could. Robbie was helping Andre at the moment, mostly because it had been said Andre was in greater danger of being a potential victim than Beck; so no one wanted Andre doing anything by himself..

Rather than say anything to throw a wrench into the boys' investigations, Jade opted to stay silent in hopes that they could learn anything at all. They had some great news with Coach Davis being investigated; but it just simply wasn't enough.

* * *

Well, we've learned quite a bit here. Sikowitz is clingy and needy for his nephew's attention, Kotter's dead whether murdered or not, and they've got the coach. Alas, let's see what the boys are up to. What are your thoughts on everything learned in this chapter?


	18. Little Wolf Endangered

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Little Wolf)

Beck entered Lane's office, sweeping what looked like hair off his pants and shirt. Taking a breath, he lifted his eyes and scanned the area. "Mr. Alexander?" The room was shockingly empty. He called out again, just to be sure, before making his way towards the man's desk.

The silence was astounding and eerie, yet he was grateful for it. While keeping his ears tuned for any noises, such as the latch on the door clicking or footsteps on the other side, he carefully opened the top drawer of the man's desk. "Let's see what you got here, Lane." He narrowed his eyes and began to rummage through the paperwork.

Finding nothing of value, he shut the door and moved to the next. Each drawer had meaningless files and papers, nothing to indicate any criminal ties. "Of course, like you're going to keep that shit out and in the open." He raised himself up and began to scratch the back of his head.

Just then his phone sounded off, causing him to flinch and look at the door immediately before realizing it was only his phone. "Fuck." Grabbing the offending object, he glanced to the screen and groaned when he saw it was his father calling. Rather than hang up on the man, he answered and brought the phone to his ear. "Hey pop, what's going on? I can't talk much, I'm at my school counselor's office."

"School counselor?" Kyle's voice was weak and groggy, as if he were just waking up. "You mean that Lane guy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." A tone of sorrow filled his father's voice and Beck started to roll his eyes. "I won't keep you long, I guess. Just wanted to talk to my son. No time for your old man, I guess."

"Dad, can we not do this?" He walked over to Lane's couch and took a seat, his eyes still scanning the surrounding. It was then that he noticed a large lockbox on a high shelf in the room. His eyes lit up with excitement and he clenched his fist, eager to let the Vegas know. "Aha, I'll bet that's where Lane keeps his logbook."

"Logbook? Son, what are you up to?"

"Nothing pop, don't worry 'bout it."

"Why don't you ever talk to me? Am I to be abandoned by you too?" The office door started to open and Beck flinched once more, dropping his phone between the cushions.

He hissed and started to reach for the phone, but stopped when Lane's voice filled the room. "Beckett? What are you doing here?" Beck turned his head, chuckling nervously.

"Obviously waiting for you." He shrugged. "I thought we had an appointment." Lane nodded once and his narrowed gaze scanned the area as if checking for anything out of place. Beck hooked his elbow over the edge of the couch and smiled. "What took you so long, huh?"

"Oh just talking with Principal Eikner. Seems that the school is going through a bit of a rough patch nowadays…For a man of his stature, even he needs a counselor's help from time to time." Lane laughed once and made his way to the couch. Beck could almost feel the man's questioning glare upon him. It made him fearful that he'd missed something. "How have you been?"

Lane took a seat on the recliner across from Beck. "I've been okay. Just going through a rough patch myself….never seems to get any easier, man." He frowned, his eyes drifting towards his phone. The screen was still lit, to his surprise, he had to wonder if his father was still on the line."

They proceeded to converse about current happenings. As the conversation went on, Lane would occasionally get up and move to his desk. Beck watched the man's every move, but felt as though he were sizing him up just as much as he was doing.

"And how is your father faring lately?" Lane walked behind the couch and Beck looked ahead of him, taking a deep breath. "Such a shame it would be for you to distance yourself from him. I know we've talked about your handling of his depression before…"

"It is what it is." Beck waved his hand through the air. "Dad just can't get over Mom's betrayal. I love my dad, don't get me wrong, but I can't be a nursemaid to him for the rest of his life. He has to stand up and take action where it counts, because nobody else can pull him out of his personal hell besides himself. I love my father, and I'm always going to listen to his problems; but I'm not sure I can save the man."

"No," Lane answered, "I'm afraid you can't." Beck raised an eyebrow and felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could turn, he felt a prickling sensation in his neck. His eyes grew wide as a cold sensation slipped into his veins. "You'll fetch a good price from the Knights, I'm sure…"

"Motherfucker…" Weakness overtook his body and he tried to pull away; but Lane's grip on his shoulder tightened and pushed him down. "You idiot, they won't want me." His voice slurred and his vision began to dim. Finally, Lane released his hold on him, allowing him to stumble up from the couch and turn around in an attempt to strike at the man.

His movements were far too slow and Lane dealt a powerful strike into his right temple, knocking him on the ground. Before he lost consciousness, he thought he could hear his father's voice calling out to him, pleading for him to wake up. Perhaps, it was only his imagination.

When he awoke, he found himself in a similar situation as Ryder described, with his wrists bound behind his back and a sack over his head. It smelled of potatoes and had a leathery feel. Obscured by total darkness, with only a dim light trying to break through the bag, Beck was overcome by a feeling of terror. He knew to remain still, there was no sense in struggling; but it was hard not to scream and panic.

Inhaling slowly, he remembered some of the things he personally discussed with Mr. Vega and with Trina. This advice was not to let fear overtake and to try and find ways to take in the environment as much as possible.

He could see some small tears in the bag, they weren't much but yet they revealed just enough for him to make out the outside world. When he heard the all too familiar voice of the Knight's leader he froze and held his breath.

Jesse was not happy from the sound of it, his usual calm tone was filled with anger and annoyance. Through the tears, he could see Lane, stepping back as Jesse's glare focused on him. "Are you a fool? Bringing him to us? On one hand, it could be a stroke of genius; but for the most part, idiotic."

"I had no idea he was a part of _your_ gang. He mentioned having run with a gang before, not who the exact gang was."

"Just the fact alone that he was a part of a gang should be enough for you to understand…he has knowledge of how gangs operate. He has people within the gang that are still loyal to him. This is a risky gambit." Jesse stopped and raised his hand upwards, tapping his fingertips onto his chin. "Still, it could be useful."

As the man turned his gaze over, Beck dropped his head to appear still unconscious. He listened as Jesse's hum filled his ears. There was a note of delight in Jesse's eyes. "Interesting, he's our hostage now. I'll have to figure out what to do with him."

"You're not going to sell him off to the gangs?"

"I'm not so sure I will. I'll leave that up to debate for now. You can go." Beck rolled his eyes and groaned under his breath. He hated the prospect of being the Knights's _hostage_. Still, they knew him-they knew what made him tick and what buttons to push. He couldn't let them win, not if they were determined to go the route of forcing him at their whim.

He listened to Lane's departing footsteps and then waited for any further movements or noises. Jesse was walking slowly, his feet dropped hard with each step. The man's arms swung tightly beside his waist, his darkened eyes seemed to burn a hole through Beck.

"You awake there?" Before he could lift his head, he felt a sharp blow from Jesse's foot connecting with his side. He dropped to the ground and clenched his teeth, sucking in the pain as much as he could. "Not so tough now, are you?"

Jesse kicked him hard in the lower back and Beck let out a pained grunt. "Fuck you," he said with headed breath, "Kicking a man while he's bound and on the ground."

Jesse laughed.

"Oh come now, you've forgotten us this much?" The bag was ripped off Beck's head and light stabbed his eyes, blinding him for several seconds. Just then, the man struck him hard across the face, then grabbed his jaw and cheeks forcefully, twisting Beck's neck towards him. "You're our bitch now, little wolf."

Beck snarled, not without realizing the irony. "Go to hell, Jesse." Jesse laughed once more and released his grip, but not before striking a heavy blow into his chest, causing him to fall onto his back and cry out. "Coward! How about you untie me and see how tough you are."

"Too easy. Too easy to set you off." Jesse grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him off the ground. "Never knew when to keep your mouth shut, always hungry for the next fight. That's fun."

Beck coughed and spit up on Jesse, letting blood and saliva coat the man's face. Jesse let out a sigh and turned away to grab a towel from a nearby table. "I heard you tell Lane you weren't going to sell me off to another gang. That may be the dumbest mistake you've ever made." Beck narrowed his eyes, watching as Jesse wiped his face with the towel.

"Oh is it?" The man turned a stony-faced glare onto him, then tilted the right corner of his mouth upwards. "I know you best, little wolf. I know how strong your will is, how powerful your resolve is. Other gangs would kill you just trying to get you to simply talk, don't think I am not aware of that fact." Jesse began moving towards him, locking his glare with Beck. "But you see, they don't know how to get close enough to make you squirm like we do."

"Is that so?" He straightened himself, trying to hold his head as high as he could so as not to give Jesse any reason to believe he was imitated. Jesse caught on it seemed and started to laugh.

"Right there." The man pointed. "There it is, exactly what I'm talking about. Defiance in the face of danger; but that tough façade slips the minute certain people in your life are mentioned, does it not?" He clenched his fist and his eyebrows quivered.

Jesse paced to the right a bit. "Like that beautiful little thing you've got clinging to your arm." Beck's eyes opened wider and Jesse turned his back to him. Beck began to shuffle his wrists, as though trying to free his binds. Jesse lifted his head back a bit and scoffed. "Or that depressed fuck that calls you his son. How his days may be numbered just because of alcohol, but we could help him along surely."

"Don't you dare." Beck started to raise his voice. "You miserable little fuck, don't you dare touch my father." Jesse turned his head a bit more, smirking wider.

"See my point?" Jesse dropped the towel back onto the table and turned to face him. He moved his fingertips together, forming a triangle with his hands. "What of those wonderful friends of yours? Would they like you if they knew everything that you did during your time with us?"

Beck scoffed. "I've already told my friends about being in a gang."

"Yes, but did you tell them all the atrocities you committed? Such as setting fire to the houses on 9th street at the request of homeowners trying to get insurance money?" Beck turned his eyes to the side and growled. "You were fierce, but then you got a little scared by one small detail."

"Small? Human Trafficking is not a small thing."

Jesse flashed a toothy grin and Beck felt his heart sinking into despair for a moment. "Well Beck, as they say, the best way to handle your greatest fears is to face them head on." Beck furrowed his brow. "I think you'll make a great auctioneer for the next bidding cycle." Fear gripped his heart and he felt beads of sweat forming at his brow.

"No, no I won't do that. I won't sell people off to whatever the hell you do!"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, little wolf." Jesse shrugged. "I've already got people just waiting to slit your drunk father's throat this very moment." Beck growled at him and bared his teeth, but forced down the anger rising within his veins. "Guess you don't hold all the cards anymore, huh?"

* * *

Well, Beck is in a bad spot, and we thought it'd be one of the girls to get kidnapped eh? What will happen next, any thoughts on everything here?


	19. The Brash Flame

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: It's probably assumed, but fair to remind and point out that this chapter as well as the last two chapters are all occurring within the same time frame. Which is why we've not seen a reaction from Beck's abduction just yet. That will come.

* * *

Chapter 19 (The Brash Flame)

Mr. Anthony was suspected of being the one that grabbed both Gabriella and Sherry, so Andre and Robbie wanted to find anything they could about the man. They felt responsible for these two victims being taken, so they wanted to take matters into their own hands if at all possible.

Andre had a plan, but he wasn't sharing it with anyone. He knew nobody would approve of it, and if anyone knew what he wanted to do, they would surely stop him from it. "He's not in here." Robbie said while looking through the man's window. "What do we do now?"

"I got an idea." Andre poked his head around the corner of the house, then made his way towards the back. He heard the sound of running water and rushed towards it, stopping at a wooden fence. There was a hole in the fence, enough for him to peer through.

He saw the tall man standing in front of a garden and shrubs, holding a hose in his hand. "There you are," Andre whispered, "Knew you were home." Robbie walked up behind him, his eyebrows rising slowly. "Okay, here's the thing. These teachers have to have logbooks, records, there's no goddamn way they don't. Who doesn't keep track of their transactions and whatnot?"

"Valid point. But I'm not sure that individual teachers would, it's got to be like one person having records of everyone."

"Oh I'm sure there's that too."

"So what's the plan? I mean, we can't just simply break into his house or something. We're not doing that, right?"

"Not in the way it would be thought." Andre took a deep breath, then called out. "Yo, Mr. Anthony, you home?" Robbie's eyes went wide and he took a small step back. "Hey, I need some advice on this piece I'm working on."

It was not long before the water was turned off and the fence gate opened up. Anthony stared down at Andre with a furrowed brow. "Mr. Harris? Why are you at my home?"

"I dunno." Andre shrugged. "I figured you teachers didn't have a problem with house visits. Can we talk inside? It's a bit warm out here." Anthony raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Okay, I suppose for a moment." The instructor led them into his house and Andre felt a spark of adrenaline. His eyes scanned the area, but it was a typical looking living room. Nothing worth noting.

Although, there was an open door that led into what looked like a study. If anything important was available, it would be there. "So Mr. Anthony, I'm wanting to work towards becoming a pianist and I know you were the first teacher to be really harsh on some of my work, so…"

"You do have a lot of potential, but you have some flaws here and there that should be addressed." Andre nodded and folded his arms as Anthony looked towards a hallway. "If you would like, I could give you a few pointers in my music room."

"I would appreciate that." He followed Anthony down the hallway while Robbie excused himself to use the restroom. Robbie had spotted the study as well, so Andre knew it was up to him to keep Mr. Antony preoccupied.

Once in the music room, Andre was impressed to see all the various instruments. It was a breathtaking sight, for in the center was a grand piano while the walls held various string and bass instruments. He could see some flutes as well. This instructor seemed to be one of the genuine instructors.

Or at least, very devoted to playing a role. "This is impressive," Andre said with excitement growing in him. Anthony brightened with pride, his smile growing wider. "I was not expecting all this."

"I've been into all kinds of music for most of my life." Anthony swept his hand towards the piano. "Should we get started?" Andre nodded and rushed to the piano, partially forgetting the purpose for being there.

The lesson felt as a legitimate one, lasting for nearly an hour. The teacher had some good points and Andre actually felt like he came out learning something. Still, he was eager to see what Robbie discovered, if anything at all.

Once outside, Robbie joined him. "I left everything in its place." They walked down the street a bit, with Andre looking over his shoulder. "But I did discover something interesting. He had a folder, surprisingly enough, with all his personal abductions." Andre's heart sank a bit and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Too bad, the man seems cool you know."

"I could hear you guys playing that piano." Robbie gave him a thumbs up, filling him with a sense of pride. "It's a shame, but the man's still a monster and we'll want to let the police know that he's got a record."

"Think they'll be okay with that?"

"You asked Anthony into the house and I stumbled upon something within his home." Robbie pressed his lips together and chuckled. "I'd say there's nothing to worry about."

"Any mention of Sherry or Gabriella in there?" Robbie nodded. "How many people did he take?"

"About six students." Andre shut his eyes. "Each have gone to the same buyer though, so it looks like he's got a favorite that maybe the gang sells to. A client involved in prostitution named Roger Mansfield."

He froze, a chill shooting down his spine. His hands closed tight and his jaw locked in place. Robbie's eyebrow rose and Andre glared down at the ground with fire burning in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

He turned back around. "Go home, Robbie. Tell the Vegas what you found." Hatred coursed through his veins and Robbie called out to him.

"Who the hell is the guy?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go." The original plan he had, he opted for not going through; but now he had every bit of reason to go through with it. Upon reaching Mr. Anthony's house, he called out to the instructor once more until the man came back from his back yard.

"Andre? What is it?"

"Roger Mansfield. I want you to take me to him." Anthony jerked his head back, his jaw dropped open and he furrowed his brow after several seconds. "I know you've talked to that bastard, and I want you to take me there."

"What-How do you even know that name?"

"Because the asshole is my slimeball father, and if you don't take me to him, I'll take you to the cops." Anthony's face sank and his eyes darkened. The man's hands balled up firmly and he let out a strange growl. "Understand?"

"Pity, I thought we had a pretty good lesson today."

"Yeah man, well, it's a damn shame. Too bad you got mixed up with an asshole. I'll try not to do that when I start my career." He smirked, hoping his confidence might throw the man off. "Now, let's go."

"You think you hold the cards, Andre? You don't. Still, if it means that much to you." Anthony turned away with a sigh and started walking towards his car, shaking out his arms.

It was a long shot and he knew it; but that only added to his surprise when Anthony took him right where he wanted to go. It was true, Roger was his father, but in name only. His mother was a prostitute that tried to get out of that life, but Roger simply would not let her go easily.

No, the man had her killed. She was visiting her boyfriend and his two sons when a group of men broke into the house, tied them up, and set fire to the place. Andre, just a boy at the time, hid under a bed until the firefighters found him. He remembered hearing his father's name said multiple times; but investigators didn't want to listen to a child.

The pair drove to a strip club, of all places, and Andre followed quietly. He kept his head bowed and hands clasped together at his waist. Anthony walked up to a burly man standing outside the door, he had a flashy suit and bright green eyes. "No minors," the man said while pointing to Andre.

Anthony raised his hand. "I need to speak to the Tailor." The man's brow furrowed and he slowly opened the door.

"Come on in."

As they made their way inside, Andre looked over his shoulder with a sneer. Anthony walked without looking at the women dancing on the various stage or the patrons flashing money in the air while Andre had to close his eyes a few times from the strobe lights flashing. The smoke in the air choked out his lungs, causing a burning sensation in his chest.

When they finally reached the back hallways, Andre saw multiple private rooms with some doors opened and others closed. He heard moans of pleasure and screams that pierced the air. He could also hear muffled sobs behind some doors.

Before reaching the last door in the hallway, Andre stopped when something caught his eye in the final room to the left. There was a girl lying on the bed, her naked body was covered in bruises, with the darkest around her wrists and her neck. Her dark hair splattered the pillow and hung loosely over the edge of the bed.

The sight turned his stomach, threatening to force his dinner up; but something made him continue to gaze at this unconscious woman. For her soft features and round face were familiar.

Finally it hit him, and he let out a low whisper. "Gabriella." His hands clenched and his chest grew tight with rage. "Shit." He looked back to Anthony with narrow eyes, imagining how wonderful it would feel to slowly choke the life out of this man.

Anthony knocked on the door and Andre steeled himself, his pulse quickened and impatience grew. Finally the door opened and a man poked his head out. His complexion was darker than night, his eyes were clouded and grey like the hair pulled into a ponytail. The man had a thick moustache and goatee that was dyed red.

Andre knew this man in an instant. "I brought you someone," Anthony spoke. The man's eyes had immediately travelled to Andre, stress lines formed around the man's lips and eyes, and he slowly opened the door.

"Come inside, Anthony." The man pointed to Andre. "You stay right here, I will deal with you after I discuss." He had to wonder if the man knew who he was, yet he felt as though the answer would come soon.

The two men stepped inside and Andre leaned against the wall to the right, crossing his arms and grunting angrily. His gaze fixated on Gabriella and the urge to murder these two men only increased.

His phone buzzed in his pocket so while glancing sideways at the open office door, he carefully removed his phone. He was in the corner, so still visible but not entirely.

When checked the phone, he saw a text from Trina. "Where in God's name are you? Robbie just got to the police about Anthony and said you went back to the fucking house? The police have searched the place."

"At the 'Hen House'," he replied with swift fingers. "Looks like it's owned by the guy listed in Anthony's records." His eyes flickered up as he heard Roger shouting at Anthony, calling him an idiot for bringing Andre to him. His gaze travelled back to Gabriella and his anger turned to grief. "Gabriella. She's here."

"What? Andre, don't do anything stupid."

"I'm going to find Sherri. I'm going to get this asshole to tell me where she is."

"No. No you are not. Andre, you are in great danger and you need to get out of there."

"I can't do that, Trina. I'm sorry, but this is personal. Send the police, because Gabriella…she looks like she's breathing, but she's had a rough time of it." A lump grew in his throat and he quickly swallowed it down. He quickly pocketed the phone and looked over at the office door.

Slowly he poked his head into view and raised his eyebrows upon hearing Anthony cry out in anguish. His eyes grew large when he saw Roger pushing a knife into the man's gut. "Fuckin' useless." Anthony staggered back, gasping for air.

Roger turned his head slowly, his nostrils flaring. "Come on in." The man's lips curled back, revealing a row of stained teeth. "Son."

Anthony collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach with his left hand. His right arm stretched out and flexed, and blood began to pool underneath. "Why the hell did you do that?" Andre wanted to rush to the man, to try and help him-as much as he hated the guy, he didn't actually want to witness an actual death.

"Because he is a useless moron…I did not ask for anyone else at this point, I did not request males, and I certainly did not expect you."

"Yeah?" He spread his arms out. "What're you going to do? Run me through with that knife too?"

"No. I want to know why you are here."

Thinking better of the aggressive words forming in his head, he saw opportunity. "I want to join your prostitution ring." Roger's eyebrow rose and he tilted his head.

"Say that again?"

"I want to join you." Roger threw his head back and laughter echoed off the walls in the room. "Like father like son, am I right?" Andre glared down at Anthony, who was gazing up at him with pained eyes. "In fact, it's probably a good thing you stabbed this bastard."

"Oh? Is it?"

"Yes." Here was an opportunity to show loyalty, so that this man didn't assume he was lying. "In fact, Mr. Anthony was betraying you." He saw the teacher's eyes wider. The man opened his mouth, but only a rasp escaped. "He called the police on the way here, said he was going to prove how bad you were, trying to convince me away from joining your side." Andre shrugged and took a step forward, studying Roger's steely-eyed glare now fixated on the teacher. "Only, what's a son going to do? Let his father be fooled?"

With that, the bouncer burst into the office, causing Roger to shoot an angry look at the man. "Sir, the cops, they're pulling up outside!" Roger grimaced and Andre turned his head. "There's like five or six cars out there, and it looks like they've got a fucking swat team."

"Son of a bitch!" Roger put his hand on Andre's shoulder and pointed to a door in the back of the office. "Come with me. If you want to join me so fucking much, we'll have to get out of here." With a nod, Andre looked over his shoulder and followed the man out the back door.

"Where are we going?"

"My other hideout." He paused for a moment, giving one last look to the bouncer. "Torch this joint." Andre's heart stopped, realizing just how dangerous and psychotic Roger truly was. As he followed the man, he prayed the police could get everyone out of that building before the bouncer started to burn the place down.

"You really love fire."

Roger shrugged and opened the door to a dark, Chevy SUV. "Get in." He followed the man's orders and quickly put on his seatbelt.

As they drove away, Andre took one last look at the building. Trina popped into view of the doorway, looking around with a sense of urgency. The woman balled her fist up and quickly punched the outside wall. He didn't have to question just how much shit would be thrown his way if he got out of this mess alive, he could only hope she'd trust his plan. If nothing else, his father would lead him to Sherri.

* * *

Well, not sure what to say there. What are your thoughts on everything?


	20. The Boys' Sacrifice

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (The Boys' Sacrifice)

Jade studied her phone with a heart heavy with nervousness and confusion, she didn't know why, but something felt very wrong. Tori's message told her she needed to go over to their place urgently, but didn't give a lot in the way of details.

She'd been watching the news, as a urgent news broke out of a fire at some strip club and evidence of a prostitution ring had been discovered. Something about that terrified her as well, so rather than question Tori outright, she rushed over as quick as she could.

When she arrived, she saw Cat and Robbie but was shocked to find Beck and Andre weren't there. The expression the Vegas had on their faces was long and frustrated, though Tori looked more upset than angry. "What's going on?"

She started to ask if they ought to wait for the boys, but the unsettling feeling in her gut bade her to hold back. "You should have a seat," Tori reasoned. Jade nodded and took a seat in the recliner. She raised her head towards David and Trina. Trina was leaning against her elbow on the kitchen counter while David was standing a few feet from the dining table with his arms crossed.

"Is it all bad?" Jade started to cringe, fearing that they may well be in trouble. Trina shut her eyes and pressed her lips firmly together while David looked to his youngest daughter, as though preferring her to speak. Tori shared a glance with him, inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"No," she answered, "It is not all bad; but it is not good either. Beck and Andre have gone missing." Her heart stopped and as the words slowly processed, her entire body began to shake. Her lips opened in a circular motion and mist began to appear in her eyes.

She quickly looked to Cat, who was seated on the Vega's fireplace, as if afraid she too would vanish. "B-Beck? Andre?" Jade slowly shook her head and raised her hands towards her face. She studied her trembling fingers, perhaps she felt she could will them to cease their endless vibrato. "That can't be. How? We were watchful."

"Apparently Andre decided to take matters into his own hands." Tori crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. Jade lowered her hands to her knees and let a tear stroll down her cheek. "Robbie knows a bit about what transpired there." Her eyes opened wide and she lifted her gaze to the single boy in the room.

He gave a defeated sigh and ran his hand through his coarse hair. "We were investigating Mr. Anthony and found something in his office connecting the guy to a single buyer." He dropped his hand. "I'm not sure why, but when I gave Andre the name of the guy, he got this wild look in his eye and went back to Mr. Anthony's place."

Trina pushed herself up from the countertop. "Following that," she interrupted, "I got a text message from him saying he was at a strip club." Jade raised her eyebrows. "He decided to infiltrate this prostitution and porn ring that Officer Malone has his people investigating. The leader of the ring was apparently a buyer from those we're investigating here."

Jade was still trying to process and wanted to know more about what happened to Beck. She was concerned for Andre, yes, but every moment she didn't know what was going on with her boyfriend was a moment she feared the worst. "So Andre's not exactly missing?"

"Not completely, but we don't know where he is now. All I know is he is determined to find Sherri." A gasp left her lips and her heart flickered for a split moment.

"He found her? Or knows?"

It was Robbie who answered, with a very brief smile cracking on his face. "She and Gabriella were taken by this same guy." He looked down, his fists clenching while the others looked towards him. "Andre texted Trina because he found Gabriella…she was there at the strip club…"

Cat walked over to Robbie and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she gently placed her head onto his temple. Jade moved her hand towards her chest and leaned forward. "What kind of state was she in? Tell me she was found alive."

"She was." His voice trembled while each of the Vegas shut their eyes. "But what she went through…she's in the hospital now, the police are in touch with her parents, I think."

"We're flying them in on a plane right now," David replied, "They're happy she's alive but we explained to them that they'll want to have patience and help her through what is without a doubt going to be years of trauma coming out."

Jade let the news sit with her, thankful that Gabriella was alive. Sure, the worst was over for her, but she'd live the rest of her life recovering. "I saw the news about the strip club, I didn't realize Andre was even there." She curled her fingers above her kneecaps and looked to Trina. "Did you guys manage to save anyone else?"

"The majority of those that were in that club were brought out alive, yes. There were some injuries, but no deaths. We arrested the bouncer of the nightclub, especially considering the police caught him setting fire to the place…so we'll hopefully get some information out of him. Mr. Anthony was found stabbed, but he survived his injuries long enough to be taken in to be hospitalized."

"So he's alive?" She gave a breath of relief and leaned back slowly in the recliner. "Good. That's one of the suspects then, right?"

"Yeah. He's alive. He told the paramedics that Andre used him to trick the crime boss into letting him join his ranks." Trina smirked, a small glint of pride shone in her eyes. "Apparently he told the guy that Mr. Anthony was planning to betray him and had already called the cops, so when we showed up, it was due to Mr. A."

"Points to Andre for that one."

"Hopefully he'll be just as chatty when he's in recovery." Trina folded her arms across her chest and exhaled. "While I am upset with Andre for taking this into his own hands, I am happy that two good things came out of it. One victim was discovered and rescued in the nick of time-with another hopefully to be found; and we have a suspect detained in custody that has solid evidence of transactions in a trafficking ring."

"Let's just hope he stays alive." Jade rolled her eyes. "It's unnerving how the suspects drop like flies every time we get close enough."

"Yes well…" Tori shrugged and Jade turned her attention to the girl. "If he doesn't survive, we have another one in custody too." Jade's eyebrows shot up and she sensed a moment of hesitation within Tori's gaze. The girl paused to look at her and Jade felt her heart start to sink once again.

She knew what was coming. They said all they could about Andre, or at least, what they knew. "Beck," she whispered, "Where is he?" Cat walked over and knelt beside her recliner. She placed a hand onto Jade's wrist, a comforting gesture; but one that was difficult to receive amidst the fear threatening to eat her like a demon.

"We don't know where he is." Jade lurched forward, a startled gasp flew from her lungs and out her lips. "We know who grabbed him. It was Lane." Her hand flew over her mouth and she stifled a cry. "The man isn't talking, however."

"How did you find him?" Cat inquired with a furrowed brow. "How did you discover Lane was the one, or even that Beck was taken? When did it happen?"

"Today, just before the events at the nightclub." Tori looked towards her dad. "I think Dad knows a bit more about the situation, right Dad?" David nodded slowly and whisked his hand away from his chin.

"We received a distress call from Beck's father this afternoon, he had been on the phone with his son at the time." Jade felt her heartbeat skip, she was delighted to hear that the man took the steps to try and help his son. At least, she hoped he would-even if it was too late. "I suppose Beck must have dropped his phone, because we found it when we searched Lane's office. It was between the cushions on the couch-we think Beck may have been there before Lane was and was caught off guard."

She shut her eyes and her fingers constricted over her heart. "Oh Beck…" Her shirt fabric bled between her trembling knuckles and she started to sob, fearing and imagining the worst of encounters.

"Mr. Oliver seemed to think his son was searching the man's office, as one of the last thing he remembers hearing his son say before Lane walked in was something about a lockbox. After that, he listened to a conversation Beck was having with Lane, then he heard what sounded like a struggle to him. He called us immediately, fearing that something happened."

"You got him though." Jade practically screamed the words through her tears, as though demanding that Lane was in custody. "Lane's arrested, right?"

"Yes. We caught him on the way to Beck's house." She froze, seeing the danger Beck's father may well have been in. "We think he probably realized Beck was on the phone with his father, or if not, he may still have been going there with some plan for the guy. Either way, we've also placed the man under protective custody, just in case."

"But you said Lane isn't talking?"

"No, but that's not such a horrible thing." David picked up a glass of water from the table and brought it to his lips. His eyebrows rose gently and a sharpness grew in his eyes. He lowered the glass with a sigh and his lips curved into a tiny smirk. "There was a treasure trove hidden away in that lockbox Beck spotted." Jade gasped out, hoping and praying that this was something truly helpful.

Judging by the man's expression and the calm confidence in his words, she had high hopes. "Tell me, tell me it's something useful. Tell me Beck didn't get kidnapped for nothing."

"Lane is very clearly the record keeper. What was found in that lockbox were allocated funds, a logbook detailing various transactions made over time…it hugely implicates Hollywood Arts staff as a whole of being a part of a human trafficking ring."

She pulled her hands over her mouth and screamed into them, her entire body was fraught with a mixture of grief and yet relief. She felt Cat reach up, gently rubbing her back.

Her chest shook and she started to cough. Everyone was quiet as David brought her a bottle of water to drink, which she graciously accepted.

"Sadly there is a part that is difficult to stomach." David crossed his arms and seemingly watched as Jade took a long sip of her water, quenching the fire in her throat. "We've only been investigating Hollywood Arts for two years. Kids, though rather infrequently and not nearly as often, have been going missing since they opened their doors over ten years ago."

Jade's breath caught in her throat and she started to lower the bottle. "You can't be serious."

"What you guys said the other schools accuse H.A. of being? Seems like they're right, Hollywood Arts is a sham. A front for human trafficking…And Helen? We're still looking for her, but Lane's records don't indicate her as taking any funds or participating, so we think she may have been a victim of becoming principal at the wrong place, wrong time."

"At least you're still looking…"

"It's possible she could be a tremendous help to the investigation; but certainly we've got enough to essentially shut down the school. At least, we can prevent anyone else from being abducted, thanks to Beck."

Jade leaned forward, pleading. "You're still going to look for him?" David raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. We're going to be searching for all the missing students." He looked off to the right for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Beck may well be with those Knights though. His father made a comment that he remembered hearing the gang mentioned, to which he believes Beck said 'they wouldn't want' him."

Jade paled and sank back into the recliner, horror overcame her and she looked to Cat with a distraught expression. It was as though her greatest fear had been realized, and yet somehow she knew deep within that the Knights would've been responsible for Beck.

"Then they have him," Cat whispered seemingly reading Jade's mind. The girl lowered her chin and gaze for a few seconds before looking up to David. "No way they'd just hand him over to some random gang, right? I mean, he ran with them for a time and then ran away from them. You think maybe they might capitalize on forcing him to do whatever they want?"

David scratched at his chin and looked to his daughters. "It is an interesting thought." His brow furrowed and he looked back to Cat. "Certainly worth looking into, though I'd like to find the connection between them and the school…which one is in true control and which serves only as a source? Hollywood Arts is a front, and 'front' usually indicates that it is only part of the organization in which it serves. Eikner and his staff may well only be employees of the traffickers."

"And if it's the Knights?"

"Then that would mean Eikner serves the Knights, and they are the true human traffickers." He tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "But most of the records go directly to the buyer and don't indicate a particular gang. So the gang that is trafficking is safeguarding themselves. If Beck truly was taken to the Knights, it can mean one of two things…"

He lowered his hands behind his back and started to sigh. "That the first, which we already suspect, is true and the Knights are the gang that has been heavily involved all this time." He rolled his head towards the other side. "Or they are just one of the buyers."

"You still think the first situation though?"

"Beck has told us before that the knights were involved in human trafficking, and they are a small enough band that has been known to distribute various illegal goods to other gangs and customers. I see no reason not to believe that they would be the main band in question here."

"We saw Jesse though," Jade remarked, "Their leader. He can't be much older than Jason is-so ten or more years…if the Knights have been involved all that time, their gang surely must have had another leader back then."

"They probably did, probably the very person that started Hollywood Arts up."

"Eikner?"

"No." David furrowed his brow and looked towards Trina. She furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. "Eikner wasn't in charge of Hollywood Arts in the beginning, I believe someone else was." Trina moved across the room with a heavy sigh. "I don't know for sure because it's never been discussed in detail; but it may have been Mr. Sikowitz who started the school in the first year."

* * *

Ah, I just knew this chapter would be a turning point. Jade received some truly terrible news yes; but Beck and Andre didn't go out without a bang, certainly not in vain. Anthony and Lane are in custody, Hollywood Arts is about to have the hammer brought down upon it. Though you have to wonder about Mr. Anthony, something seems different, as in he never seemed to go through the Black Knights, rather directly to Roger. Could be he's part of the prostitution ring and got caught up in the other ring at the same time? Anyway, a lot of information in this chapter, yes, a lot of discoveries and answers to questions that lead to more questions. Such as that last suggestive one...could it be possible that Sikowitz was in charge at one time? Hmm, what thoughts do you have about it all?


	21. Clinging to Hope

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (Clinging to Hope)

At Tori's request, Jade visited Beck's father. Kyle wasn't doing well, but the man seemed to be hanging in there. Jade noticed a difference when she was there, and that was the lack of a beer in his hand. The man could pass for a rock, however, hunched over on the couch with his arms folded neatly across his stomach.

Even when she entered the house, the man didn't bat an eye. The house was dark, seemingly darker than her own home, with the only light coming from the lamp beside the man's couch. It was a standing lamp of nearly six feet and cast an amber glow onto the man.

In front of him the television was turned on though the only picture was of a solid blue screen. "You know you did a good thing," Jade whispered while sitting beside the man, "I'm sure Beck will be okay." Her voice wavered and she turned her head away, closing her eyes. "We can't give up hope."

Kyle continued to stare blankly at the ground. His bushy goatee sunk as the frown on his face deepened. Surprisingly the man was growing a full beard, though it was as unkempt as his messy brown hair that was caressing his shoulders.

She glanced to a photograph positioned on the mantle above the fireplace to their right, it showed a once happy family. Six year old Beck was standing in the center, his arms reaching skyward and his eyes closed in joyous laughter. His mother stood on his left, her arms folded across her chest and ruby lips curved into a gentle smile. She had long auburn hair running down the left side of her body, which covered her face. Kyle was on the right, gazing with pride at his son, his shaggy brown hair was neatly groomed and he had a light brown goatee on his face.

Even in the picture was their family pet, a small chocolate Labrador, it was seated at Kyle's feet and looking up with ears perked and head tilted.

Jade pulled her gaze from the photo, slowly shaking her head. A metallic gleam caught her eye and she looked to the tv stand. On the left hand corner sat a handgun. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she leaned forward, bringing her hand slowly towards her chest.

She knew the family had a gun, but she'd never seen it out. Mr. Oliver kept it stored away in a safety box on a shelf in his bedroom. "Your gun, it's out?" She wanted to hope that it was for protection that he had it out; but her gut said otherwise. "Interesting, I thought the Vegas had you under protective custody."

Kyle continued not to speak, turning his eyes slowly towards her. She leaned back, sighing heavily. "Of course, they have police watching your house, so there's that. They don't want anything to happen to you." The man looked back to where he'd been so focused before and Jade let out a chuckle. "Tori wanted me to come check on you."

She was at a loss as to getting this man to talk, but perhaps silence was better. If anything, Mr. Oliver didn't need the silence filled by words.

The darkness was bothering her to the point she wanted to start turning on lights. Typically she didn't care and usually favored dark rooms, but this was too much.

Patting her knees, Jade pushed herself up and started for the light switch at the living room entrance. She flipped it on and bright amber light lit up the room. Kyle raised his head slightly, his eyes squinting at the chandelier above him. "Sorry Mr. Oliver, but it was just too dark." Jade frowned at the man and slowly made her way back to the couch.

Before she could take her seat, the doorbell chimed out. Jade's lips parted and her brow furrowed. "I'll grab that." She started forward, stopping to take one last look at the man. Finally able to see his outfit, she started to grimace.

He was wearing an olive t-shirt stained with beer and coffee, and knee length blue boxers. A red robe lay crumpled at his feet and the far end of the couch had a dirty brown blanket hanging over the armrest.

She doubled back and picked the robe up off the floor. "Here, Mr. Oliver, put this on." He rolled his eyes towards her and tilted his head to the side. His lips pressed flat against each other and she dropped the robe with a sigh. "Okay, but I'm putting this blanket on you." She grabbed the blanket and her nose crinkled as a sour scent assaulted her. "Jesus! Is that urine?" He rolled his eyes and stood from the couch, quickly swiping the blanket out of her hands.

"No," he muttered with a strained, raspy voice. Jade's lips twisted in amusement and she watched as he sauntered off down a nearby hallway.

"Well at least that got him reacting…" The doorbell rang once more and she snapped her head towards the door. "Coming, I'm coming." She hurried for the door, peering into the peephole.

To her surprise she saw Tori and Ian standing on the porch. Behind Ian were two small children, a boy and girl. With them stood a man and woman somewhere in their mid-to-late forties. Jade opened the door, her eyebrows rising slowly as she studied the group.

"Sorry for the lack of a warning," Tori said while clearing her throat, "I wasn't sure if this was going to even happen. Ian and I had to convince his mom and dad it was for the best." Jade looked to the older couple, studying them for a minute.

Ian's father was a tall monstrosity of a figure, his shoulders were broad and he had a somewhat commanding look in his deep blue eyes. He sported a sandy brown walrus moustache that covered his whole upper lip and mouth. He had sandy brown hair parted on the left and neatly groomed.

Ian's mom rose up to her husband's shoulders, her blonde hair kissed her shoulders and hugged her neck, she had emerald eyes that seemed to outshine Jade's. Her face was round and her expression soft, with her lips pulled into a reassuring smile.

The boy and girl shyly hugged their brother's legs. The boy looked to be around ten years of age, his blonde hair was combed towards the front with his bangs spiking upwards. His sister was at least eight, she had a blonde bob hair style and sparkling green eyes like her mother.

Ian cleared his throat and took a step forward, motioning to his siblings. "Here's John and Sarah, then of course my parents up here…" He motioned to the older couple. "George and Dee." Ian smiled and raised his shoulders. "We felt like it was important to come over, I know the timing isn't the best…"

"Kyle shouldn't be alone during this," Sarah replied softly, "And it is our nephew that is missing as well. I don't know how he feels about us visiting, but Tori let us know what his mental state was like. We wanted to talk to him."

Ian bowed his head gently and sighed. "I didn't realize my cousin had been so close to us in the last few years. I was just a boy the last time we saw one another. I can't believe I didn't even recognize him, seeing him recently."

"He has changed a lot," Jade acknowledged. Even in ten years, she could understand not recognizing a cousin that she'd not seen. "You're okay with the whole issue between his mom and-"

"She made her decision," George replied almost coldly. Jade shut her eyes and slowly nodded her head. "Beck and Kyle should not have to suffer because of her." Sarah wrapped her arm around George's arm and looked up towards her husband. He let out a heavy sigh and slowly shook her head. "But we were wrong to let them be so cut off because of my sister."

Sarah's expression fell and her voice grew quiet. "I'm ashamed that we never realized how close Beck and Kyle were. It has been too long, and I know it seems bad to come out of the woodwork _now_…"

"You had your reasons. I mean, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. My mom wasn't so great either. I mean, not necessarily a criminal, but definitely a user. So, yeah, you got to cut the cord somewhere."

Sarah sighed and looked towards her eldest child. "I remember watching the two boys race around the yard, playing hide and seek, among other things. I've often wondered if separating from my sister was worth keeping our kids apart. Moving certainly didn't help much."

Ian cleared his throat and started inside. "Whatever," he remarked, "what's past is past. I haven't seen Uncle Kyle in forever either, so I'd like to see him." Jade turned her head and raised a finger up.

"Um, you might not like what you're about to see."

Ian stopped, his shoulders sinking. "I remember a chipper man with a deep laugh, I remember how he used to dress up as Santa Claus on Christmas and take us caroling every night." He looked over his shoulder, his expression weary. "I understand he's depressive, alcoholic, and broken; so I'm fully prepared to see a stark difference." He paused and a grievous look came over him. "Or well, maybe I'm not totally prepared. Still…I want to see my uncle."

Ian's siblings ran after him. Jade smiled at them and stepped to the side so the rest of the group could enter. "The place is a mess," she admitted, "I guess without Beck to make sure he's taking care of himself…"

They made their way into the living room and George sniffed the air. "What am I smelling?" His eyebrow rose and Jade walked past him, speaking low.

"Probably a mix of puke, various alcohol and depression."

"Wonderful."

They gathered around the living room and Jade turned just in time to see Kyle making his way out of the hallway. He was now wearing a beige polo loosely tucked into long khaki pants. He froze upon entering the place, his eyes fixating on the family.

Kyle pulled his gaze away for a moment and walked without word towards the couch. He plopped down with a heavy sigh and picked up his television remote from the end table. The others watched as if expecting something.

The man flipped the television onto a news channel and his body grew rigid when the reporter's words filled the air. Jade jerked her head back, almost shocked to hear someone speaking finally.

The reporter was talking about the school and how the police had discovered a trafficking ring that the staff was a part of. She spoke on how the school would be forced to close its doors and have its students relocated.

Jade saw the tears in Kyle's eyes and walked over, taking a seat beside him. "Hey." She spoke softly and waited until the man turned his head to look at her. "Mr. Oliver, I know you see them."

"Erika's family," he replied. "Her brother and his family. Why are they here? Why wait until my son goes missing to show up?"

George spoke up first, drawing Kyle's gaze to him. "We were never made aware that Beck was here. When we learned that he was, we wanted to visit."

"I'm not looking for pity."

"We're not here for that, we are here because you are a part of our family."

"Not that you guys acted like it."

George's gaze dropped momentarily. "You're right, and it's time to change that…" Kyle shut his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry we let all this mess with Erica get in the way."

"It wasn't like I agreed with the way she was, but she's gone now. My son's gone too."

"I am sorry. We wanted you to know we are here for you now, and when the police find Beck, we will still be here." Kyle leaned back slowly, he drew in a breath of air and closed his eyes.

It was a start, not much of one, Jade hoped they would be able to work together and build on this.

Excusing herself, she got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to work on the dishes she'd noticed piling in the sink. The family could talk on their own terms, her part was essentially done.

Halfway through the dishes, her chest bore a painful ache as she continued to think of Beck. She feared whether she'd ever see him again, but somehow she still clung to a form of hope. Tori walked up behind her, startling her. "How're you holding up, Jade?" She turned to her friend and mustered a sorrowful smile.

"I'm hanging in there as much as I can, thanks." Jade dried her hands on a nearby hand towel and quickly swept her fingers across her cheeks, wiping away any evidence of tears. "Scared. I don't want to lose him either, but-"

"We're going to find him Jade." Tori's smile was reassuring and the girl's presence did calm her somewhat. Tori placed a hand onto her shoulder and she lifted her eyes up to meet hers. "Dad and Trina aren't going to rest until they do. I know it's no small comfort to hear or even to know that Beck's the last of Hollywood Arts's victims…"

"It isn't going to matter much if he isn't here with us."

"I know." Tori gave her a hug, catching her off guard. A gasp echoed from her lips, followed by sob that shook her entire body. "Trina told me once long ago: 'It's okay to cry, it's okay to fall; but it's never okay to give up. If there's a chance, then get up and move forward with that hope in sight'." Jade exhaled as Tori pulled back and pat her arms gently with her hands. "She's right, don't give up on him."

"I'll try not to, I just…I can't imagine being without him." She sniffled and turned her eyes towards the sink. "I have to finish these dishes."

"Want any help?"

"Well…" Her eyelids fell halfway and she looked around the kitchen, her lips pursing slightly. "I was going to clean up the kitchen a bit." Tori nodded and took one last look towards the living room.

"They'll be fine in there on their own. I'll help out. Know where the Olivers keep their cleaning stuff?" Jade pointed to her right, towards a small room with the washer and dryer. Tori quickly moved for the room.

* * *

Well it looks like Mr. Oliver's got some moral support and so does Jade, it can be difficult to keep holding on and sometimes you need someone there to help you. What are your thoughts here? I'm sure Trina and Mr. Vega surely won't rest until they've brought Beck home. It's time to crush the Knights.


	22. Ring of Fear

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (Ring of Fear)

Andre looked over Roger's hideout, which was essentially a brothel under the guise of a hotel. It had every appearance of a luxurious hotel, with a front lobby and a full barroom as well as an entertainment wing. The lobby was in the center of the building, with the entertainment room on the right hand side and the barroom on the left.

There were two metal stairwells, one on each side of the front desk, that rose to a floor with numerous rooms. As he made his way through the brothel and into the barroom, he caught a whiff a smoke and sweat. The bar was at the end and was being manned by a topless bartender, she had light tanned skin and short black hair, her eyes were dull and boredom was etched on her face.

There were approximately six nine foot pool tables in the room, with one being played on. Another table was being used for sex, to which Andre rolled his eyes and looked away in disgust. "You're too young to drink," said the bartender, "Haven't seen you around here."

Andre sat at the bar and looked down at the left end where the fountain drinks were. "If I could just have a Dr. Pepper?" The woman nodded and grabbed a drinking glass from behind the bar. "I told Roger I wanted to join his organization." The woman filled up the glass and carried it back to him, scoffing as she set the drink down.

"Why would you want to do that? Ruin your life? I can tell you're young, younger than you ought."

With a shrug, he took the glass and raised it towards his lips. "He's my father." There wasn't much he was sure whether he could say, especially with the risk of being found out for a lie. "Someone I knew joined him a while back too, so I thought I'd do the same." The woman shook her head at him and leaned sideways onto the bar, folding her arm on the table.

"Your father? Roger's cruel as any man can get, and I'm sure he's got plenty of kids; but I've never met one of them." Andre sipped his soda and closed his eyes. His features tensed as he pulled the cup away. "From the tone of your voice, you don't sound sympathetic to him."

"No?"

"Well, firstly, you sneered when you said 'father'. Second, your tone was almost nonchalant when you said you wanted to join his organization." She turned towards him and leaned forward, smirking bright. "So forgive me, but I don't believe you're all that loyal."

"Are you?"

"I'd be a woman of respect otherwise." She stood upright and crossed her arms. "Instead I'm forced to work this slimy bar while my breasts hang out for everyone to see. There's not a man or woman here that respects him; but they fear him."

''I can only imagine." Andre looked down at the soda, his forehead creasing as the corners of his lips sank. "I've grown up thinking of him only as a monster; but this is the first time I've seen the true extent." The woman laughed.

"This? This is only the shallow end. Roger's got one of the biggest prostitution and gambling rackets in Los Angeles. He's a dangerous and powerful man, and not one to suffer traitors. I can't count the times I've seen him gun someone down without so much as batting an eye." Andre shuddered and looked over his shoulder, grimacing at the pool table in the far corner.

There was one woman laying on the surface of the table and three men using her. It was a nightmarish sight, one that chilled him to the bone. "What is this place?" He asked. The bartender gave a heavy sigh and began wiping down part of the bar with a wet towel.

"A brothel essentially…looks like a hotel at every angle, but there's a girl in every room. This is his base of operations."

"I thought he was into prostitution."

"Um." She cleared her throat and shifted a narrow eyed gaze at him. "What exactly do you think a brothel is, child?" He rolled his head to the right and wiggled his nose a bit.

"A place where call girls reside and usually not seen in America?"

"Close enough." The woman grabbed a glass from her sink and began to wipe it down. "Now, why are you here? You don't seem like you're exactly falling over to be a part of your dearest daddy's business."

"I said, someone I knew joined the organization and so I wanted to do the same."

"You're looking for somebody, then." The woman smirked and Andre doubled back. He was aghast at how perceptive this lady was, but then, bartenders were pretty adept at observing people. "She got a name?"

"What makes you think-"

The woman folded her tattooed arms on the bar and leaned over them, looking directly into Andre's eyes. She furrowed her brow at him and the corners of her lips sank into her cheeks. "Let me ask again, I know you're afraid of getting found out and I really don't care what you're doing here; but who is this lady you're looking for? You clearly have no interest in being here and seeing how you're cringing at every little thing in this place…there's no reason you would be here if you weren't looking for some girl."

He sighed, defeated. "Sherri." The bartender leaned upright, slowly nodding her head. He removed a photograph from his pocket and handed it over. The bartender carefully took the picture and studied it close. "She was kidnapped by one of her teachers and sold to the asshole."

"I recognize her face. Sweet girl." She handed the photo back and closed her eyes. "She was tough, you'd never think it by looking at her, but she was a fighter." Andre's heart sank and he looked down at the picture.

"It's my fault she was taken, or at least, feels like it. I need to find her." He glanced up at her almost in askance. The bartender looked to the group having sex on the pool table and huffed.

"Maybe a hundred girls or so and you want to save just one?"

Andre closed his hands into fists, growing tighter with each second. "No," he replied while lowering his voice, "Roger needs to pay." The bartender eyed him curiously, her lips twisting. "This horror, this nightmare, it needs to end."

"That hatred in your voice and in your eyes…what did he do to you? Did you grow up knowing about all of this?"

"No, I only recently discovered it. He's nothing more than a sperm donor to me. He murdered my mother and my step family." His body began to shake and he lowered his head, glaring down at the soda. The skin around his eyes and lips tightened as he remembered the heat of fire coupled with the anguished screams of his family. "My mother was once a prostitute and she was trying to leave him, but he wouldn't let it happen." His voice broke. "I was just a boy. He slaughtered them…"

The bartender closed her eyes and bowed her head. Her chest expanded slowly and she turned her head towards the right as her nostrils flared and her eyes opened partially. "Gunnar Street and Smith." Andre raised an eyebrow at the woman's whisper and he looked up as the lady glanced back at him. "That's where you'll find her. Sherri. Assigned to walk the streets there, she's forced to live in a shack of an apartment on that corner."

"She's a streetwalker? Why doesn't she run?"

"You think she's not watched like the rest of the girls?" The bartender crossed her arms and sighed. "A John keeps tabs on his or her prostitutes and controls them with fear. Most of these women are broken, he only keeps the ones tethered to his bases that haven't been broken yet. The ones that have been, that he knows won't try to escape, those are the ones he sets out onto the streets."

Andre cringed, visualizing Sherri in the worst way. Nausea clung to his tongue and swirled in his gut as fire burned in his veins. "What about you?" She laughed.

"I'd own my own bar if not for this jackass, don't get me wrong. I have a small amount of freedom in that I can go home at the end of the day, but even I'm reigned in by that devil. If I tried to run, if I talked, I know how I'd end up."

"That bad?"

"The men, he just simply kills. The women?" Fear and anger flashed in the bartender's eyes and Andre cringed away, he didn't need to hear what happened to the women who ran. No, he could see it in her eyes. "Let's just say a quick death would be welcomed."

"I'm sorry." He drank the last of his soda and gently pushed it forward. "I never caught your name." The woman picked up his glass with a sigh.

"Mel." A smile cracked on the girl's face. "Melanie Puckett. Used to look a lot more attractive than this." Andre chuckled softly and slowly reached towards his pocket.

"That's a familiar sounding name." Melanie shrugged. "I guess you were abducted too."

"No shit. Bet my sister would be looking for me, but I hope not." Melanie rolled out a heavy sigh and looked away, a somber glaze filled her eyes. "I would hate for her to get mixed up in all of this." Andre nodded slowly and he could feel his heart beating heavily against his chest.

Where had he heard the name before? He couldn't be sure. One thing was certain, this woman deserved to be free. "You sound much older when you talk, Mel." Mel raised an eyebrow and Andre leaned forward, studying what appeared to be a hint of blonde roots beneath her hair. Mel leaned back, her eyebrows rising. "Sorry. I just noticed your hair color is different."

"Used to be blonde. And it's true what they say, trauma ages you…"

"Still a bit young to own your own bar, you're just a couple years older than I am."

"Well, to be fair, it would've been a family business. My dad owned a couple high end bars up north." Andre blinked twice and it slowly dawned on him who this woman was. With a heavy sigh, he placed a ten dollar bill on the bar. Mel studied it cautiously. "Excuse me? You only had a soda, I'm not charging you for that."

"I know. Consider it a tip." Andre hopped off the stool and started to walk away, but stopped for a moment. "You said you get to go home each night? Where to?"

Mel smirked. "29 Copper Blvd." She tilted her head to the right. "Not far from the heart of this oh so fine city…" Andre blinked twice and slowly walked away, thanking her for her time.

He made his way upstairs to a private room, one he hoped to get some sleep in if at all possible. The room had a greasy feel to it, with black smudges all along the walls. The window was smeared with prints, and the bed covers were sloppily thrown onto it.

With a sigh, he pressed his back against the door and sank to the ground. His joints ached and his body shook as nerves flared up. "My god." Tears welled up in his eyes and he carefully removed his phone.

He didn't know what this place was like, or if he was under any kind of surveillance. Fortunately, his phone case resembled a wallet in which he had cards that he could pull out and make it look like he was going through a wallet.

"Melanie Puckett," he typed into a message box, "29 Copper Blvd, L.A." He took a deep breath and continued to tremble. "Forced to bartend for Roger's prostitution ring, but allowed to go home each night. Still fearful of him…please intercept. She doesn't deserve this fate." With haste he hit the send button, then closed the phone case.

Tears ran down his cheeks and his hands continued to tremble. In his thoughts, he prayed, he prayed that the police would act swiftly. If no one else, he trusted Trina and her father to be swift.

"Why is her name so familiar?"

* * *

Fair to say no one saw that coming. We now have a reason for a certain someone to have travelled to LA, huh? Andre's doing something good, though understandably he must be cautious and careful. I'm sure the Vegas will think of a way to get that bartender out of there.


	23. Miracles Do Exist

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Miracles Do Exist)

At Cat's place, Jade was happy to hang out. The girl recently moved there with someone, at the permission of her mother of course. Her mom hadn't been thrilled about it by any means, but was glad to give Cat some privacy and help her out with rent. She'd been happy that her daughter found a roommate close in age, albeit three years older.

Jade didn't know much about Cat's roommate, as the girl didn't talk very much to them. She recognized her of course, having been a part of some famous webshow up in Seattle.

Tori and her sister were present with them, deciding to check out Cat's new apartment for themselves. "So you're getting involved in babysitting?" Trina asked. Cat nodded at her.

"Mom's helping with rent but she wanted me to help contribute somehow." Cat sank into her recliner and cleared her throat. "So Sam and I came up with babysitting…it's a fun little side job." Cat looked over her shoulder at Sam, who was busy preparing a tray of lasagna.

The blonde's curls were raised up and pulled into a ponytail, her sharp blue eyes were focused heavily on the food. Tori smiled at the girl and walked over. "How long do you think you'll be in LA for, Sam? I know getting an apartment and everything seems like you'll stick around for a while." Sam looked up and nodded.

"Well I don't know," she replied, "Kind of a drifter. Haven't really thought about settling until I got here. Carly's off in Italy now, Freddie's still up in Seattle taking care of his mother, so I'm just going where the wind takes me." Jade felt like there was more to it than that, as there was a weariness in Sam's eyes.

When she first met the girl, she thought she'd come to L.A. to find something, or at least that was how she phrased it. She said she was looking for something, what that something was though, she wouldn't say. "Have you found what you were looking for yet?" Jade asked. Sam raised an eyebrow at her and moved the tray to the oven.

"Say again?"

"When you first arrived, you said you were looking for something. Seems like you found it." She shrugged and Sam let out a chuckle. Cat raised her eyes upwards.

"She doesn't like to say, but I think she misses her sister." Sam's eyes opened wide and she stared flabbergasted at Cat. It was as though the redhead said something she shouldn't; but Sam wasn't on normal friendly terms with them yet and likely wouldn't want to talk about anything too personal. "She told me her sister's in LA somewhere, but I haven't met the girl yet."

Sam cleared her throat and walked over, crossing her arms across her chest. "Thank you Cat, I wanted to air my laundry in front of everyone." Cat hung her head and Jade let out a nervous chuckle. She looked over to the Vega sisters and watched as Trina removed her phone from her purse. "But yes, my sister's around here."

"You don't know where she is?" Jade furrowed her brow at the girl, watching as Sam's eyes fell towards the ground. Her expression shifted and she dropped her arms to her sides.

"I wish I did." Sam scoffed and looked away, her eyes narrowing. "Freddie understood why I came down here. Because I had to, I needed to find my sister." Jade raised her head up and pursed her lips.

"I don't have a sibling, so I wouldn't really know how it feels to-"

"She's my twin. My opposite." Sam closed her eyes. "We've had a lot of disagreements and well, yeah…Mom and Dad divorced when we were kids, so I went to my mother and she went to Dad." Sam raised her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess I've always been jealous of her, she got the better parent."

"Ouch"

"But you know, still my sister." Sam frowned and turned away. "Been a little over a year since I talked to her…had this huge argument about our dad and things were said." Her heart sank and she watched Sam move slowly towards the kitchen. "I came here because I felt like something wasn't right, like she's hurt. You know, when you're a twin you almost have this feeling about your sibling-there is some truth to that."

Jade nodded, still not understanding but sympathizing. She looked back to the Vega sisters and saw tension spreading across Trina's brow. She was curious, yet didn't want to disturb the girl. Trina inhaled slowly and pushed the phone back into her purse.

Cat was watching her as well, and unlike Jade, seemed willing to broach the subject. "Is everything okay, Trina?" Trina lifted her head suddenly, quickly clearing her throat.

"It's Andre. I don't know why I allow him this investigation." Jade perked up and Cat's eyebrows rose. "I guess it helps to bring down a prostitution ring." She nodded, fully understanding that Andre involved himself in a crime organization completely separate to the one they were currently investigating.

"I know he's looking for Sherri, but that he's so adamant about that group, putting himself in that amount of danger…"

"More to it than that." Trina sighed. "I was looking into it, turns out Andre's mother was one of those women." Jade dropped her jaw and the others turned their attention to her. "Seems after she tried to get out, she was murdered…Roger was a suspect but apparently had an alibi ready."

"You don't think-"

"It's certainly possible that Roger is Andre's father." Trina stood from the couch and let out a heavy sigh. "He just let me know about a bartender that's been in captivity. Her name's Mel."

Sam froze in front of the counter, her head rose sharply. Jade looked at her with a furrowed brow and debated whether or not to ask about the sudden reaction. Sam looked over her shoulder, her lips slightly parted and her eyes open wide.

Sam turned around and walked forward, moving almost robotically. "Mel?" Sam blinked twice and Trina's gaze rose towards the girl. "M-Melanie?" Trina sighed heavily and pulled her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I hate to cut this visit short but I need to do some quick thinking. This bartender will help provide some evidence against Roger's little crime ring."

Sam's eyes quivered and she quickly grabbed Trina's wrist, causing the woman to stop and stare down at her hand. "Please, is it her?" Sam's voice trembled with worry. Jade and Cat shared a wide eyed expression with one another while Tori hurried over. "My sister?" Trina's eyes slid into Sam's and her lips separated as though pondering her next move.

Carefully she withdrew her hand from Sam's grasp and cleared her throat. "You might want to take a trip to the station, Sam." Jade cupped her hand over her mouth, her heart slammed against her chest as she watched Sam slowly drop to her knees. "I don't know for sure, so please don't expect anything until I know. Andre mentioned her name, she does share your last name; but please wait until I know what's going on."

Clutching her chest, Sam gave a tearful nod. Cat knelt beside her roommate and threw her arms around her. "I-I don't want to think-what did you say this was?" Sam whimpered as a new fear flashed in her eyes. "What is he doing undercover?" Trina's lips pressed firmly together.

"Prostitution." Sam fell forward with a cry, her hands falling flat on the ground. Jade hurried over to her side as well, joining Cat as they tried to console the girl. "Jade, Cat, I don't think I need to tell you two to stay with her." They nodded and Trina glanced over at Tori. "Go ahead and take her down to the station."

"For someone that doesn't know, you seem like you do," Tori remarked. Trina nodded slowly.

"It's my job to be cautious. I suspect it may be your friend's sister; but I cannot expect to be one hundred percent certain. If that information is wrong, it would be very unfortunate to give the wrong information over."

"I understand." They watched as Trina left the house and slowly helped Sam to her feet. Tori looked over her shoulder, her hands flexing as she looked over the girl. "Let's um…let's go ahead and head to the station. Like Trina said, just in case."

Sam whimpered. "I need a moment."

"Take all the time you need, Sam…"

On Copper Blvd, Melanie's nervous hand trembled over her doorknob. Her tired eyes peered through the smoggy windows of her front door and a dull ache coursed through her body. "Every day," she whispered, "every goddamn day."

She opened the front door slowly and took a step in. The stank scent of smoke filled her nostrils and strangled her lungs. Her eyes travelled to a man seated on the couch overlooking the front door. He had a red buzz cut and patchy beard, his broad shoulders reflected the living room lights and his head was tilted slightly.

"Welcome home," the man said, "Make any money?" Melanie exhaled and removed the wallet from her purse.

"Here." She tossed the wallet into his lap and turned her head away from him in disgust. She knew why he was there, why he was always there. Someone had to keep watch and make sure she didn't run. "I wasn't followed home either, in case you're wondering."

"Good." The man rose to his feet, his eyes travelling up and down her body. "Let's see how much we made today." She scoffed as the man went through the wallet, counting all the cash.

"An even three hundred. I already counted." It wasn't much, but business was slow today. "Do you mind if I go to bed? I'm fucking exhausted." The man wiped his nose and shrugged.

"Be my guest, I'm gonna roll some of this green up."

She rolled her eyes and made her way to her bedroom where she shut and locked the door. Melanie leaned sideways against it, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Her raw eyes were painted with dark eye shadow and eyeliner so as to hide the aged appearance of her face, but she didn't think it did much.

Remembering the boy from before, she hoped he found the girl he was looking for. Even if it meant only Sherri might potentially see the light of day again.

Closing her eyes, she hugged her waist and dropped to the floor. For so long she tried to cry, but tears never came anymore. Nothing would come. Even memories she held dear to her heart seemed so distant that they couldn't make those tears come again.

She remembered them all: Sam, her best friend Carly, and then there was Freddie. Her first kiss, her first crush-same as Sam. The girls had a laugh over that once, realizing just how true the whole twin thing seemed to be. She still pined for him, even now, devoid of all hope of ever seeing the boy again.

"Maybe tonight will be the night I die." She pulled herself to her feet and slowly removed her shirt, revealing the various tattoos on her chest, arms, and back. "Freddie wouldn't even recognize me now. Neither would Sam." Scars littered her body as well, whether burn marks from that man's cigarettes or attempts on her own life.

She threw her shirt to the ground and walked towards her closet to grab a nightgown. As she changed into her sleepwear, she thought she heard a strange thumping coming from outside her room.

"Leave me alone Jack," she called out, "I'm too tired for your shit tonight."

Looking out her bedroom window, she saw a police car across the street. Its lights lit up her window and reflected on the surface of the rainwater pooled on the street.

In her mind she fantasized screaming out her window, pleading for help; but she knew it to be fruitless. "Whatever." She closed her curtains and sauntered over to her bed. "Useless."

After several minutes of trying unsuccessfully to sleep, she heard three loud bangs on her door. The pounding vibrated and threw her out of the bed. "What the hell?" She walked towards the door, growling low. "Damn it Jack, I said let me sleep!"

She threw open the door and was astonished to see two police officers standing on the other side. One was a man about middle aged and the other was a young woman, not much older than she was. Behind them, Jack was being led away by another officer.

Jack looked at her with a weak, defeated look. "The neighbors called the cops on us," Jack said with a wince, "Said I was doing drugs." The young officer turned her head and smirked.

"Found ya knee deep in crack, buddy."

"Fucking bitch…"

Jack was carted off out of the room and the female officer shrugged. "Tell it to the judge." A single sigh fell from Melanie's lips and the female officer casually smiled at her. "Melanie Puckett?" Melanie nodded. "Your sister's been looking for you. For your protection, and the protection of our operatives, we gotta make this look like an arrest, so…you'll have to come with us."

Her jaw fell open and tears sprang forth for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Her mind drifted to Andre and she had to wonder, was this his doing?

Meanwhile, at the station, Jade watched the anxious sister pacing the floor. Sam wrung her hands together and her eyes seemed to dart back and forth. "What will I say to her? What if she blames me?" Sam scratched at her hair and looked towards the girls. "I'm not usually so…"

"We get it," Cat replied, "Sometimes you have to just let go." Jade nodded, knowing full well how quickly the tough façade can break. "Did you call your family? Did you send Carly a message?" Sam stopped her pacing and took a deep breath.

"I sent Carly and Freddie a text. I called mom and dad in the restroom." Fortunately they received notice from Trina that they found Melanie. So it was safe to let the family know she was okay. "I don't want to overwhelm her."

"Just take it easy. Where are your mom and dad at now, anyway?"

"Mom's in Seattle still and Dad moved to California about a year ago, around the time Melanie was…" Sam fell quiet, her breath catching fast in her throat. Tears fell from the girl's eyes and she moved her hand to her forehead. "I can't picture, I can't even think of Mel being-fuck, I can't imagine what she's been through."

Jade looked out the station window and watched as a police car pulled up. She looked back over her shoulder, watching as Cat tried to reassure Sam with a hug. Looking back out the window, she watched with a happy gasp as David exited the vehicle first.

Sam covered her face with her hands, sliding them down and then biting at her knuckles. "Hey, I think they're here." Sam's eyes widened and her body grew stiff. Jade watched as Trina exited the car and walked around to the passenger side. "Tori, it's them."

Tori, who had been reading a book, closed the novel and stood up with a sigh. "I'll go and meet them, in case they need help with anything. Stay here, okay?" Jade nodded as Tori left the room.

A girl stepped out of the back of the patrol car, her legs trembling as though she were taking her first steps. Jade furrowed her brow as she observed the cropped black hairstyle and aged expression of the young girl. Melanie was dressed in a dark olive sweater and long black pants.

Tori met them outside and began talking to Melanie. Melanie looked slowly at the building, her eyes growing wide. She appeared to steel herself, closed her hands and nodded firmly before being guided over.

Sam ran her hands through her hair and began to pace again. She smacked the bottom of a fist into the palm of her hand and cleared her throat. "Come on Sam," muttered the blonde, "Get it together."

Finally the door opened and Melanie walked in with the Vegas. Sam stopped and turned her eyes towards her sister, her voice cracked and she took a stumbling step forward. "Mel?" She let out a slow breath of air, her hands moving up to her heart. Melanie smiled warily and spread her hands outwards.

"It's me."

Sam walked forward, her eyes travelling up and down her sister. "It really is. I-" Tears poured down Sam's face and she threw her arms around her sister, sobbing gently. "I am so sorry." Melanie let out a startled gasp, bringing her hands up and hesitating for a moment before sharing in the hug.

Jade felt the moisture in her own eyes and quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe them. Sure, this was a happy ending, and a well deserved one. She watched the twins' embrace deepen and curled her lips in a bright smile.

"Good job Andre," she whispered to no one in particular. "Good call." She walked over to Trina. "How did you manage it?"

"Got lucky," Trina said with a smirk, "There was a known wanted criminal inside the house and he was snorting crack. So we entered." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Seems Melanie had been under watch by that man, explains why she couldn't escape."

"Thank god you found her though."

"Yep."

Melanie leaned back, looking tearfully into Sam's eyes. "Where is everyone? Mom? Dad?" Sam sniffled and grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

"They know. They'll be on their way soon." Sam started pressing buttons on her phone and Melanie watched in silence. Jade looked over the girl's shoulder and smiled when she saw four video screens pop up. "Hey guys…" Sam wiped her face and shivered.

On the top right corner was a girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Carly. A boy with a light tan and short hair was on the bottom left corner. Freddie. Beside Carly's picture was an older woman with short cut blonde hair and a wrinkled face, she had dim eyes and thin lips. Beside Freddie was a man in his forties, he had short blonde hair and a stubbly beard with a thick moustache.

Melanie's eyes grew and excitement flashed in them as Sam stepped beside her and showed her off to the video chat. The woman cried out, her hands folding over her mouth and her eyes closing. The man cupped a hand over his face as tears filled his eyes.

"My god," the man said. He began to shake while the woman moved off the screen and wept. Melanie smiled at them and nervously waved. The girl had tears in her eyes and looked ready to fall to the ground as well.

"My baby," cried their mother, "She's really alive." Melanie took Sam's phone with trembling fingers and studied the four squares. She raised a hand over her mouth and leaned back against a wall, then slid down to the ground. Her knees bent into her chest and she began to weep. Sam sat beside her, silent and watchful.

Trina leaned against a wall and started to sigh. "I could get used to this plan of Andre's," she remarked, "Moments like these make the job worthwhile." Jade agreed. She wondered what it was like to be on this end of things, to see the reunion of a victim and their loved ones. Granted she'd seen that with Ryder, but this time it felt more personal.

* * *

I kinda wanted to show the police effort side of things and the moment when a survivor is reunited with family. Andre did a good thing, Trina and Mr. Vega did well to jump to action fast. Because of that, someone else will have a life and a family will be whole again. What are your thoughts on this chapter and the events within it?


	24. Plan of Action

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Two things: This chapter and the next were written together but separated due to length, so I'm giving you both. Second, I've been working overtime this week and tomorrow we're all going in early for a big meeting so I probably wouldn't be able to update, therefore I'm giving you this chapter along with the next. Enjoy, at least I think you will.

* * *

Chapter 24 (Taking Action)

"Son, are you aware what being part of this organization entails?" Andre slanted his eyes as Roger slid up behind him. He grit his teeth and closed his hands firmly. "You may sleep with any of the whores at my disposal." He tilted his head upright and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh, I guess that's a perk, then?" Roger nodded and Andre turned slowly, staring blankly at the man. "What exactly am I expected to do in your gang exactly?" A grin spread across Roger's face and he extended his arms.

"Why you'll learn how to take charge, my boy. I've been looking for a heir after all, so I'll be teaching you all of my business practices." Andre looked away with a huff. He wondered if he should take advantage of this situation, as he knew where Sherri could be found at the very least. Still, would it look bad if he inquired _now?_

He knew he had to act swiftly before his father started to get suspicious. With Mel, he was sure it wouldn't be long before it came out that he was talking to her before she got picked up by the cops. He was new, people had to suspect him. Whether or not Roger did was the main point of concern.

"I'll enjoy learning from you." Andre smiled a bit and raised a hand to his chin. His eyes narrowed and he began to hum. "I did hear about someone, though. I might be interested in her." Roger's eyebrows rose and he stated to chuckle. "It's a name I'm familiar with, I think we went to school once a while back."

"Oh uncanny. Do tell."

"Her name is Sherri." He bit his lip and Roger leaned his head back a bit. "Apparently she's become a part of your ring, I might feel more at ease getting comfortable in your organization with someone that I'm familiar with." He was nauseated speaking these words, but it was the only way. Roger swept a finger along his chin, nodding with each word.

"I can see how that could help give you some comfort. I would approve of it."

They walked down the stairwell and started to pass by the barroom. Andre turned his gaze towards the empty bar and felt a tinge of hope when he didn't see Mel. He'd spent all of the previous night trying to find out why her name seemed so familiar, but never quite caught it. Either way, he'd met someone with the name of Puckett once before.

That connection, the sense of familiarity had been so strong that he had to act. He was glad he did. Now, however, it was time to take his father down. "First thing's first if I'm to learn to do your job, eh pop?" Roger smiled a bit and nodded. "Is this all you do? I mean, just-don't you have any like lieutenants or other rackets?"

"This is pretty much it. We specialize in prostitution and pornography. I have my made men, sure." Roger rolled his hand in a circle, his eyes drifting up in thought. "Jerome, Wallace, Frank. They're my best Johns and soldiers. Each of them maintain one base of operations." He paused and sighed. "Or Wallace did until we burnt down the strip joint."

"Damn. So no more strippers, huh?"

Roger laughed. "We have another one. The Whip." Andre's eyebrows rose and he started to whistle. He'd heard of the Whip, it was a pretty good size club packed with bouncers. "Frank runs that one. Jerome maintains the Barnacle, which is over on the beach-a cruise ship style base where we run operations and keep some whores until they're ready to walk the streets."

"Ah. I see. I guess you're in charge of this place then."

"It is our main base of operations, son." At one point Andre had to wonder if his father was truly naïve and idiotic enough to spill everything over just like this or if there were something else going on. He had to wonder if Roger was going to have him killed, if the man didn't truly trust him-which he shouldn't.

"Man too bad about Anthony and the Black Knights, huh?" Roger squinted his eyes and clenched is fist tight. A growl drifted from his lips and he quickly waved his hand through the air.

"The Black Knights are nothing but a gnat. I've never done business with them and I never will." Andre stopped moving and gawked at Roger, who looked back at him with surprise. "I have my own people who seek potential girls for the street world, I don't need to go to a small bit gang cowering in the shadows to buy them. I had one of my small time people-Anthony-take that job at that school because I wanted to see if there really were any prospects over there."

"Oh. You knew the Knights were over there, huh?"

"Most of the criminal world is aware they used that school as a base for grabbing their victims, my boy." Roger snapped his fingers. "They're weak, that's why they hide in the shadows. Take out that school, take out the people working there, and you can crush them. Even their enemies in the criminal world know that."

"How many enemies do they have?"

"You're looking at one." Roger crossed his arms and sneered. Andre had to double back, amazed by what he'd just heard. "They're competition. They also don't sell to the competition. They'll take _my_ prospects and sell them off to other gangs." He threw his hand up in the air, hissing wildly. "But they're not all that bright, their little brand of human trafficking can't last long because they cling to their little school."

"You're saying they don't have any other fronts?"

"Of course not." Roger scoffed. "I have-had-four scattered throughout this southern part of California." Andre scratched his chin and his gaze dipped down. "The Knights opened Hollywood Arts as a front ten years ago and within a year they had a leadership takeover! A single fucking year and the small bit gang overthrew one leader for another."

"I thought that Klein guy was the leader of the Knights."

"He is." Roger moved for the reception desk and grabbed some papers off the surface. "It's his uncle he wanted running the school front, so rather than the guy that founded the school, his uncle put pressure on the guy." Roger shuffled the paperwork and hummed. "Though I could be wrong about the year thing, it could have been within the first two or three. Who knows. From one criminal to another, it looks bad if you're having power struggles in your infancy."

"Yeah. Seems like the cops are already winding down on them…" Roger chuckled and began sifting through the papers, glancing over each sheet as he pulled it away and moved it to the back of the stack.

"I hope so, more room for me."

"Why don't you just run em out if you don't like them so much?"

"I'm in the business of prostitution, not eradicating small-time gangs that are a minor thorn in my side."

"Yeah man, I hear ya." He moved his hands behind his head and laced his fingers together. His index finger tapped his skull gently and he lifted his gaze upwards. "I wonder who was in charge of the school first." Roger dropped the stack of papers back on the desk and shook his head.

"Anthony told me it had once been a teacher by the name of Sikowitz." Andre's eyebrows shot up and he pulled his hands apart slowly. "A weak kind of man that I suppose after opening the school he got a taste for teaching and actually wanted to legitimize the school and focus on the arts."

"Oh, so he wanted to do something good with it?"

"Yep, and that may be why the Eikner fellow took over. Word in the criminal underworld is Eikner put his nephew in place of power over the Knights. His brother was in charge of the Knights at first, but got whacked." A sick grin wrapped around Roger's face and he turned his head towards Andre. "Got a bit too close to _my_ operations and wanted to take one of my girls; but Frank so graciously dispatched of that problem. You see, I don't share."

"Evident."

Roger laughed and leaned back against the desk. "Word is this Eikner guy tried to have Sikowitz's nephew abducted as a form of leverage to test his loyalty. Anthony told me he discovered Eikner wound up murdering the man's sister and brother-in-law as a 'warning'."

Andre's heart stopped and he let out a low whistle. "Bastard's gone psycho." Shaking his head, he brought a hand to his forehead. "At least your organization seems to be more structured than that."

"Yes, I trust my men enough not to feel like I need to scare them out of leaving." Roger rolled his eyes. "Because that tactic works so goddamn well." The man let out a heavy sigh. "I will miss the little ant, he filled me in so much on the inner workings of that infernal school."

"It's a shame, but what, the Knights don't bother you so why worry about it?"

"True, but if you underestimate every small bit gang, one could slip out from under your nose and grow powerful enough to crush you."

"I see. I think I get it." Andre stretched out his hands, speaking with them. "If you a fly, and you're buzzing around a plant bud, and you don't watch that plant, it could grow to a flytrap and eat your ass." Roger's eyes lit up with amusement and a cackle shot out of his lips.

"That's one way to put it." Andre smiled and moved his hands behind his back as Roger took a seat in the chair behind the desk. "Anyway, let me get you a ride over to my girl's place. I'll phone ahead, let her John know you'll be visiting."

Intrigue hit him, but he decided best to play it cool. "Oh alright man."

It was not long before he was at the location, his hands were so clammy he kept running them along his pants. He was so close he could almost feel it, just behind the rusted doors of the apartment he'd find Sherri.

This was it. He had to act fast and think of a plan. _"I can't stay here any longer,"_ he thought. Roger might be onto him by now, and if he wasn't careful, he could be walking straight into a trap.

Before he left the car, he sent a quick text out to Trina. He wanted her to know exactly where she was, and where Sherri might be found. If they were going to make their escape, the Vegas were their one and only lifeline.

Andre walked up to the doors, steadying his breath as he studied them. He looked over his shoulder at the driver of the car, watching the man tilt his cap and drive off. "Okay. Okay." He cleared his throat and turned back to the doors. "You can do this Andre. You got this man."

He pushed the doors open and spotted a man inside, leaning against an old, dirty stairwell. He was tall and lean, had a fedora cap and a round face full of peach fuzz. A cigarette clung to his lips and his eyes were a dull brown. "You Roger's kid? Next bright eyed wonder?"

"That's me."

"Sherri's upstairs." The man pointed upwards and straightened his back. "Third door on the right. She'll be expectin' ya."

Andre nodded firmly and walked past the guy. Each step felt heavier than the last as he ascended to Sherri's room. He pictured the girl he saw in every memory of her. Guilt mixed with grief and rage as he thought how long she must have been forced in such a life.

Ironic though that she and Gabriela both had been suspected victims of the Knights' trafficking ring; but clearly they'd gotten the shit end of that deal.

Once at her door, Andre raised a hand and paused, leaving it hovering over the door for several seconds before knocking. After a few seconds, it opened, and there she stood.

She didn't look much different from memory, though there was an aged appearance to her eyes. Her once cinnamon brown hair had grown darker and it balled just above her shoulders. She had bruises on her arms and legs, her lips had thinned and she was sporting a bandaid on her forehead.

Sherri's eyes lit up in surprise when she saw him, her mouth opened partially and his name fell in a hushed tone from her lips. "It's you?" Relief washed over him, but he remained alert as only half the project was done. "Come on, we may as well get it over with."

Andre followed her inside and shut the door, he glanced over his shoulder and furrowed his brow. "Sherri, I-I'm sorry you're stuck here." He heard the sound of a baby whine and fear gripped his heart. "No…"

Sherri walked over to a crib in the back of the room and smacked her lips. She reached into the crib and picked up the child. "If you don't mind moving the crib into the bathroom." He scrunched his face.

"Huh?"

"I usually move my kid."

"No!" He shook his hands and Sherri looked over with an arched eyebrow. "No, I'm not-" He stammered through his words. "I mean that's not why I'm actually here." She closed her eyes and returned the baby to it's crib, chuckling softly. Andre ran his hand behind his head and sighed. "You've got a baby? I can't imagine how…"

"Andre, why are you here?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I came to get you out of here." Sherri dropped her arms with a sigh and shut her eyes.

"I've been planning for months to try and run, and you think it's easy to just walk in and walk out?" She scoffed. "They watch this place on so many angles. How can you be so naïve to think you're going to walk up?"

He shrugged. "Worth a shot. I told them I wanted to be a part of their shit league. I had to find you, I felt like-I don't know." He sat on the edge of the bed, staring ahead at the child in the crib. Sherri gazed out the smudged window and placed her forehead against the glass with a sigh.

"I don't mean to be short with you Andre. Thank you, really, if you came here to try and help me." He smiled sadly and she slowly shook his hand. "Tonight, of all nights, though."

"What?"

"Tonight, most of the people watching this place were going to be gone. Over at some club, celebrating their fucked up organization's founding." Andre's eyebrows flattened and he watched a deep frown spread across her face. "Only Mikal downstairs was supposed to be here, I was going to take my baby and get the fuck out of here. Now, because you're here, they're surely watching the place!"

His heart sank into his stomach and he looked away, understanding her annoyance. It was good to see she was still fighting, still strong; but that she had a child made all the difference in his mind.

"Do you know who the father is?" He wasn't sure why he asked, aside from simple curiosity. Sherri looked to the child with a gentle smile.

"She's a reminder of a happier time. I was pregnant before they grabbed me." Andre nodded slowly, the words taking a minute to process before hitting him with the force of a tornado ripping him to shreds.

He was the last and only person she dated before breaking up and her disappearance. "Oh," his body started to shake as Sherri looked at him with her eyebrows bouncing up. "Shit."

Sherri folded her arms across her chest and tilted her chin up a bit, staring him down with a matter-of-fact expression. "Okay 'hero'." He curled his fingers over his kneecaps and felt beads of sweat at his brow. "How are we getting out of here? Or did you not think this through?"

* * *

Quite a bit here. Roger's given some good intel towards the primary investigation. If Andre can get out of here alive, that information may prove useful. Looks like Sherri was already getting ready to make her escape, and of course Andre may have bad timing. Eh, what do you think of everything we've seen and learned here?


	25. The Grand Escape

Tone of Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (The Grand Escape)

Andre sighed heavily as he slowly rose from the bed. His eyes were fixated on Sherri's daughter and his heart was racing. He felt the pressure mounting, imagining the eyes of his father's people bearing down on him and waiting for someone to make a move.

Somewhere, Trina may be racing to their aid; but he couldn't know for sure. How much had Roger allowed him to move? How much time did they have left before they were discovered? These questions plagued his mind with greater force than he could fight.

Sherri may have made her escape had it not been for his brash actions, of this he was sure. She had it all planned out. A plan, more than what he had; and here he was responsible for getting both her and her daughter out of this infernal building. "Is that-" The lump in his throat choked his words and his hands trembled as the small girl's bright eyes studied him. "Is she?"

Sherri turned her head towards her daughter, smacked her lips and returned her gaze to him. "I'm sure that can be discussed once we get out of here." She put her hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Again. Do you have a plan? Did you have a plan?"

"Honest?" He swallowed the lump and shut his eyes. "I expected my cop friend to show up." Sherri put her hand to her forehead, groaning in frustration. "How badly is this place watched?" Sherri rolled her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"On a good day? There might be five or six guys patrolling the building, maybe more. I'm not the only girl living in this trashy spot." Her eyes darted to the door and Andre froze as she raised a finger. "Hang on a moment…" He fell silent, his eyes widening as he stared at the door.

A knock came. With the knock, Sherri rolled her eyes and raised her voice to mimic sounds of pleasure. "Oh god, oh yes, yes do it." Andre jerked his head back and waited for a few more seconds.

"Okay," Mikal's voice responded from the other side of the door, "I guess you're still busy in there. Moving along." Andre started to say something but Sherri put a finger to her lips and squinted. He listened to the sound of footsteps fading and then let out a quick breath of air.

"He's an idiot," Sherri muttered, "That was going to be useful to me. I was hoping the other guys patrolling this shit would be gone to their little event. But boss's kid screwing one of the girls means it ain't that simple." Andre chuckled nervously and lowered his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your escape. I just thought-"

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it." She smiled at him and for a moment, he felt a warmth rise in his heart. She put one hand to her waist and dropped her other hand by her thigh, her lips spread thinly across her face, then curved into a smirk. "I'd repay your efforts with a kiss, but I wouldn't want you to lose all feeling in your face."

He winced, wondering how long she likely sat on that one for. "I guess I deserve that." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her daughter out of the crib. Sensing that this meant she was ready to make her move, he started for the door. "So, I don't really have a plan."

"Figured."

"Do you?"

"Had one." She smacked her lips. "Guessing I'll have to stick with the same plan but with a little more sneaking." She pointed to a closet. "I have a baby carrier backpack in there, can you grab it please?" Andre nodded and rushed to the closet, he opened it and looked around until he saw the pack hanging off the shelf.

"This it?" He grabbed it and held it to show Sherri. She nodded.

"Yeah. Put it on." He raised an eyebrow and when she gave him a stern look, he immediately complied. After putting the pack on, with the pack in the front, Sherri started to fasten her baby into it. "Okay Monique," she whispered, "Momma's going to get us out of here." Andre started to sigh. While he was hoping to have the big moment, he was intrigued by Sherri. He admired her for this fire and determination she had in trying to get out.

"I'm glad you're so strong."

She paused, her eyebrow arching high. "Strong? I'm not strong. I'm just trying to get my daughter out of here alive." He nodded slowly, understanding her words and realizing that this wasn't at all about her but about Monique.

Filled with a new sense of determination, he peered down at the child and pressed his lips firmly together. "Let's do this then. You had the plan, I'll follow you." Sherri chuckled softly and carefully pushed the door open. She poked her head out and looked both ways down the hall.

"We'll have to get the other girls," she whispered, "Overpower the guards. Stay low and stay quiet." He nodded and crouched low, keeping a hand on the child's chest while following Sherri out. "They're aware of the plan, but they may not be all that happy with the new situation."

"How many times am I going to have to apologize for screwing up your escape plan?"

"As many times as it takes." They ran along the wall, keeping low beside the banisters and railings until coming to the next door. Sherri gave a knock on the door, three quick raps followed by five long raps. The door opened and a wide eyed Asian woman stared down at her.

"What took so long?" The woman asked. Sherri's eyes narrowed and she poked a thumb over her shoulder. Andre's cheeks turned red as the girl's eyes travelled to him and her face sank. "Oh. Um…"

"This guy decided to try and be a hero. I'm expecting there are more guards than anticipated, we have to be careful." The woman groaned and moved behind them, crouching low.

"Fucking great." Andre could feel the woman's hot glare digging into his backside like knives. He remained quiet and followed until they had at least six other girls with them.

They stopped at a corner intersection and hugged the wall. Sherri put a finger to her mouth and looked around the corner, her body tensed and she looked back, gesturing to a pregnant Latina girl. "Ramona, there are two of them." Ramona nodded slowly. "I need you to distract them, bring them close." Andre raised his eyebrows and listened as Sherri instructed the girls. "Amy, Vixen, you know what to do."

Ramona walked into view of the hallway, grabbed her stomach and started to scream. "Oh god, help me!" The two men looked her way and she started to crouch. "I think I'm having my baby."

"Oh shit!" exclaimed the men. They ran towards her. Sherri held her hand up, instructing the girls to hold. Amy and Vixen had small pipes they'd picked up off the floor ready to wield as weapons.

Once the men surrounded Ramona, Sherri swept her hand forward. Amy and Vixen sprang to life, raising the bars in the air. Vixen swung the bar down, striking one of the two men hard in the face. She swung again, knocking the man unconscious.

Before the second man could come to his aid, Amy slid behind him and moved the bar to his neck. He grabbed the bar with a loud cry and looked over as Ramona, now finished with her acting, punched the metal bar with as much strength as she could. The man's body jerked and his eyes went towards the ceiling. Amy let him sink to the ground, then with a sneer, she shoved the bar into the back of his head.

"If they've got weapons, grab them." The girls did as instructed, grabbing two knives and two guns. Sherri let out a heavy sigh and walked forward, stepping over the two men. "Sorry Monique has to see such violence." One of the men groaned and his eyes fluttered open in time to see Sherri glaring down at him. "But alas, I was planning on all of you being gone tonight." She kicked the man in the head, knocking him out once more. "Enjoy the concussion, asshole." Sherri narrowed her eyes and turned her head. "Let's go, down the stairwell. Forget the elevators."

They hurried through a door where and began moving down a flight of concrete stairs. Eventually they heard someone coming up, so they crouched low while Sherri instructed the Asian girl, Yvonne, to hide on the other end.

Yvonne did so, waiting as the man-who was looking at his cell phone-walked onto their level and stopped in time to see everyone crouching in wait. Yvonne, now behind him, shot up and pushed the blade of her knife into the small of his back. She cupped a hand over his mouth as he let out a muffled scream. "Move and I dig it in deeper," Yvonne hissed. The girl looked to the others and gave them an affirmative nod. Sherri waved her hand through the air, guiding the girls down one at a time before making her own move. "Ooh, what's this?"

Andre stopped and looked back to see Yvonne removing a pair of handcuffs from the man's back pockets. A wide grin spread across the girl's face and she slapped the cuffs around the man's wrist and onto the still railing. "What?" The man yanked his wrist forward and cried out in alarm. "Wait, don't-"

"Don't speak." Yvonne moved her knife down to his crotch and he caught his breath. "Don't even move. You move, you make a single sound, I come back and chop of your little chicken mcnuggets. Got it?" The man whimpered fearfully and nodded, watching as Yvonne walked away backward and shook her head at him. "Not a single peep."

Andre let out a low whistle and continued to follow the girls, understanding now his place in all of this. Sure, he wanted to be the hero; but he was just fine being a follower at the moment. These girls were scary, and it made sense considering they were quite literally fighting for their lives.

"Three down," Sherri said with a growl. They made it to the bottom level and Andre took the initiative to open the stairway door and peer through. He saw two men in the open area, one was standing at the regular stairs and scratching his head while the second was laying on a dirty brown couch. "What's it look like out there, Dre?"

"One guy's standing at the stairs, has his back turned. Probably waiting for the two that went upstairs to come back." He looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with her. "Second guy's asleep on the couch." Sherri pressed her lips together and sighed.

"Okay." Sherri looked through the door and furrowed her brow. "Yvonne, Amy, and Vixen. You girls handle the guy on the couch. Ivy, Alice, you two come with me." Sherri slowly pushed open the door and the two taller girls followed her out. The remaining three girls made their way towards the couch.

Andre stepped out with Ramona, curious if he ought to help one of them. He glanced over in time to see Ivy and Alice grab the man's arms and shove him into a wall. Sherri put her hand over his mouth and glared into his widening eyes.

As this struggle occurred, the man on the couch opened his eyes just in time to have Amy shove a pillow over his face. Yvonne and Vixen held his arms down and he began struggling under their hold.

He was skinny, but thrashing enough that he could throw them. Andre nodded at Ramona and the two ran for the man, grabbing his legs and holding him down. "What are we going to do about this one?" He asked.

"I got this." Vixen removed the gun she took from the people upstairs while Amy lifted the pillow to let the man take a breath of air. Vixen sneered at him. "This one likes to whip his girls with a pistol, right?" She raised the pistol high and the man's eyes enlarged. "Let's see how he likes it." She brought the butt of the pistol down, striking him hard in the face.

Andre turned his head away as blood splattered from the man's nose. He looked over to see that the other girls had somehow managed to knock out their guy.

"That should be all of them," Sherri announced, "Though I didn't see Mikal anywhere. Either way, let's get the hell out of here."

Andre nodded and made his way to the front door. Once he opened it, he waited for the girls to exit and followed them out.

Their joy was cut short when they saw several men standing at the curb. He froze under the sneering glare of his father, standing beside Mikal. "I figured as much," Roger said with a snarl, "Did you honestly think I wasn't onto you?" Andre narrowed his eyes and watched as his men began to surround the girls, taking their wrists and holding them in place.

Sherri remained beside Andre, growling and baring her teeth like a bloodthirsty hound ready to spring. "When did you figure it out?" Andre asked. Roger chuckled softly and began to remove his handgun.

"Oh, around the time my goddamn bartender was picked up by the cops. I knew you'd been talkin' to her." He tapped the muzzle of his handgun to his cheek and started to hum. "Now the only question I have is…why?"

"Why?" Andre sliced his hand through the air, raising his voice. "Because you're an asshole. You murdered my mother, murdered my family all because you wouldn't let her go." Roger's eyebrows flattened over his eyes and he tilted his head.

"Huh, I was wondering which kid you were. Pity, your mother was one I actually liked." Roger took a step forward and stretched out his arm, his eyes narrowed while Andre held his firm posture despite the gun being inches from his face. He couldn't show fear, he couldn't let the man have this moment. "You could've been something, couldn't you son? Instead, trying to infiltrate _my_ club and make off with _my _girls."

"Fuck you."

"It's an insult…" The man pulled the hammer back on his gun. "That I can't forgive." Andre closed his eyes, waiting for the dark to come.

A gunshot rang out and Andre's body flinched, he opened his eyes to see that Roger had pulled the gun away and was looking around in surprise.

Across the street were three police cars. On either ends of the street were two cars blocking the path. Trina was crouched behind her patrol car's door with her smoking gun at her ready. "Put the weapons down," she instructed. David was on the other side of the car, leaning over the hood with his gun aimed.

Each of the police cars were similarly set up, with every officer training their guns on the men. "Son of a bitch." Roger growled and grabbed Andre by his hair. He let out a yell and Roger pulled him close to his body while aiming his pistol at his left temple. "I'll shoot him right here, right now."

"My baby," Sherri cried, reminding Andre that Monique was still strapped to his chest.

Roger smirked and glared as Trina returned his gaze with a sneer of her own. "Want to take the chance little lady?" He cocked his head to the right. "Sorry. 'Officer'. I'm supposing I have your friend here to thank for your oh so wonderfully timed presence."

"Let him go," Trina ordered, "You see he has a child with him. I won't negotiate with a child murderer." Roger laughed.

"Oh but you already are. Just none of your pathetic men in uniform could pin it on me." Trina raised an eyebrow and Andre groaned. He didn't know what to do, his entire body was frozen in place and he was running several scenarios through his head.

After a few minutes, Yvonne broke from her captor by biting his neck with as much force as she could muster. The man cried out in alarm, slapping his hand over the bite and causing Roger to snap his head over in surprise.

Yvonne raced forward, screaming at the top of her lungs as she whipped her knife from between her breasts. Roger's eyes widened as she plunged the blade deep into the center of his chest. This bought Andre time to flee Roger's grasp. Thinking fast, he slammed his foot hard into the man's left knee, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Goddamn you." Roger started to turn the gun towards Andre, hissing through his teeth; but before he could do anything, the police opened fire. Roger flinched, jerked and convulsed from the bullets until they stopped. Sherri hurried to Andre's side, whisking her daughter out of her pack. She took one last look as Roger breathed in and out, his hands trembled and his eyes rolled up towards Andre. "I-"

"That's for my moms," Andre growled, "And for subjecting me to a psycho paranoid grandma for the last decade of my life." He spit on the ground and watched as Roger fell back, collapsing in the street.

All the men that had been with him stared in shock and each raised their hands into the air and dropped to their knees. The police sprang from their vehicles and rushed over while the girls ran towards them, as though running to freedom.

It was a surreal sight to see, and in that moment, Andre never felt prouder as a weight fell from his back. Trina stepped alongside him and stared down at Roger with narrow eyes. "Next time you decide to be brave," she said under her breath, "Let the police handle it. Goddamn."

"Hey, it's not all bad…" Andre swallowed heavily as Trina glared sideways at him. "He told me a lot of information. Info that might help with our other case?" She crossed her arms and nodded.

"It can wait. First, let's get you guys to the station." She took one last look at Roger's body, growled under her breath, and turned away. "Jesus."

"Hold on," Sherri said with a smile. She approached Andre, to his surprise, his heartbeat quickened as she leaned upwards. "Thanks for your help, 'hero'." Andre's eyebrows rose as she quickly kissed his cheek. The blood ran to his face and he mustered a smile.

"I think I just lost the feeling in my cheek." He put his hand to his face and Sherri rolled her eyes, smiling wider. A weary sigh fell from his lips and he turned away from his father's body, not wanting to see the blood and death everywhere. "I think I'm ready to go home now."

* * *

So, quite the fight. The girls won, though Yvonne may be certifiably terrifying. Andre may not have gotten the heroic rescue that he was hoping to have given, but he did well. Even if his actions led to more guards than anticipated. Looks like Sherri's daughter was the reason for her fight. Those girls can live, however, and the information Andre received from Roger means the organization will be torn apart by the police. The prostitution ring is done for, and many more girls will be rescued. Hero indeed. What are your thoughts here? I know we wanted to see Roger arrested, but I felt like the direction was being led towards a big clash, he had to die.


End file.
